Todo Por Los Que Quemos
by TheGarci
Summary: ¿Y si el grupo de amigos fuera de cuatro y no de tres?Esta es la historia de un chico que peleaba y hacía todo lo posible para salvar a la gente que quería,aunque eso significara morir en el intento.
1. Parte I: Prologo

_**LA VIDA NORMAL**_

Un niño pequeño paseaba por las calles del distrito shiganshina mientras miraba al cielo. Era un niño con el pelo castaño,corto y con ligero toque rojizo,la tez algo morena,ojos azules claros y vestía unos pantalones oscuros con una camiseta corta blanca y una chaqueta azul oscura. También tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza.

Iba con las manos en los bolsillos y cuando vio una pequeña piedra,la golpeó. Sus días eran muy tranquilos y espera algún día salir de los muros junto a su amigo Eren. Eren era un niño de su edad con el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes. Él y Eren se conocieron hace dos años y le presentó a Armin,otro chico de su edad con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules. Los tres compartían las mismas ganas de explorar el mundo exterior. Un año después conoció a Mikasa,una chica con el pelo negro al igual que sus ojos. Eren le contó que Mikasa fue secuestra y que entre los dos mataron a sus tres secuestradores.

El chico se apoyó en una de las casas que había y miró el colgante que llevaba. Era una cuerda de cuero con un diente de algún animal. Ese colgante fue el regalo de una amiga suya que murió hace algunos años.

El chico escuchó unas voces que venían de otra calle y al acercarse vio a Armin siendo golpeado por los tres matones de siempre. Sin dudarlo,corrió hacia uno de los matones,este se dio cuenta y al girarse,le dio un golpe en el pecho,dejándolo en el suelo. Otro matón se acercó a él por la espalda y le agarró. El tercero le dio un golpe en el estómago pero cuando le iba a dar otro golpe,le dio una patada en la cabeza y luego le dio un cabezazo al que le había agarrado y,cuando le soltó,le agarro por el cuello de la camisa y lo lanzó delante de él,dejándolo tumbado en frente de él. No vio al otro matón que se acercaba por detrás de él pero Eren le dio un puñetazo en la cara "Eren"dijo al verlo y poco después vio a Mikasa corriendo hacia ellos "Oh no,Mikasa ¡Corred!"gritó uno de los matones y todos salieron corriendo "Han salido huyendo cuando he llegado"dijo Eren mirando a los matones "Creo que no ha sido por ti"dijo el chico y luego se apoyó en una pared mientras se apretaba el estómago "Dean¿estás bien?"preguntó Mikasa "Si,tranquila¿y tu,Armin?" "Estoy bien"dijo mientras seguía en el suelo "¿Puedes levantarte?"preguntó Eren mientras le daba la mano para ayudarle a levantarse "Si"dijo mientras aceptaba la mano de Eren y se levantó.

El resto del día fue normal. El grupo de amigos fue al mercadillo para comprar algo de comida que les habían pedido sus padres pero no pudieron comprar mucho,solo unos panes. Dean estaba sentado en una caja mientras que los demás estaban de pie "La comida cada vez es mas cara"dijo Armin mientras miraba el pan que había comprado "Lo mas probable es que haya escasez"dijo Dean "Nosotros tenemos que volver a casa. Nos vemos mañana"dijo Eren mientras él y Mikasa se iban "Yo también,hasta mañana. Y gracias"dijo Armin y luego se fue a casa. Dean miró al cielo y vio que ya era de noche,así que se levantó y empezó a andar por las calles del distrito.

Despues de unos minutos caminando,Dean paró mientras recordaba lo que ocurrió hace tres años,todo lo que pasó ese día estaba borroso,menos el asesinato de sus padres. Solo sabía que había sido un día normal hasta que ese hombre entró a su casa,mató a sus padres y como huyó cuando escuchó a la policía militar llamar a su puerta hasta llegar a Shiganshina y se aseguró de que nadie sabía lo que había pasado,ni si quiera sus amigos "Pero mira quien está aquí"dijo una voz a sus espaldas,era una de los matones "Es Dean,el chico que salió de la nada para salvar a su amigo,pero ya no eres tan valiente sin ellos delante"los tres matones lo acorralaron contra una pared para que no escapara "No soy yo el que pega a unos niños mas pequeños en grupo y luego huye"el matón que había hablado le dio un puñetazo en la cara y luego en el estómago. Dean cayó al suelo y otro de los matones le robó el pan "¿Esto es lo que vas a cenar?vaya porquería"Dean se levantó del suelo,se quitó la sangre del labio y miró desafiante a los matones "Es vuestra última oportunidad para largaros"los matones empezaron a reírse y Dean solo los miraba "No puedes contra nosotros" "Siempre y cuando no empecéis a correr,os puedo ganar"el matón le dio un puñetazo pero Dean se movió un poco a la derecha y el puño del matón dio a la pared. Dean puso una de sus manos en su nuca y luego le dio un rodillazo,dejando al matón de rodillas. Aprovechó que no podía defenderse y le dio un codazo en el cuello y lo dejó en el suelo. Otro de los matones fue a darle un puñetazo pero Dean le agarró de la muñeca,puso una de sus piernas detrás de las de él y le tiró al suelo. El matón que quedaba se le acercó corriendo por la espalda,Dean,sin girarse,le miró y cuando se acercó un poco,le dio una patada en la mandíbula y lo dejo en el suelo. El matón que había tirado antes se acercó a él para darle un puñetazo pero Dean le volvió a coger de la muñeca y,con un fuerte tirón,lanzó al matón por encima suya y lo estampó contra el suelo mientras aun agarraba su muñeca,así que pisó fuertemente el hombro del brazo que tenía cogido y el matón grito de dolor "Los hombros dislocados duelen"Dean le soltó el brazo y miró a los otros dos matones,no se levantarían "Os di la oportunidad de iros. De todos modos,así aprenderéis a no atacarme por la noche"

Dean siguió su camino y se dirigió a una casa abandonada que estaba cerca de la puerta que daba al exterior de los muros. Dean trepó la casa hasta llegar al tejado y allí se tumbó para ver el cielo. Desde que era pequeño,trepaba los edificios todo el día y,gracias a eso,ahora era muy ágil. También recibía instrucciones de su padre de como disparar y pelear,sobretodo aprendió diferentes técnicas para enfrentarte a alguien que te ganaba en fuerza,altura o las dos cosas. Su padre le entrenaba desde que tenía memoria y al principio no sabía por que,a los titanes no se les puede derrotar con ataques cuerpo a cuerpo,pero tras el suceso de hace tres años y los matones del barrio,se dio cuenta de que los titanes no eran el único peligro. Tras mirar el cielo durante una media hora o mas,le encantaba mirarlo y perdió la noción del tiempo,cerró los ojos y se durmió pero lo que no sabía es que mañana su vida cambiaría drásticamente.

 _ **En el siguiente capitulo**_

" _ **¿¡Que está pasando!**_ _**?"gritó Armin**_

" _ **¡Eren!"gritó Mikasa y fue tras él "¡Nos veremos en los barcos!"**_

" _ **Eren,coge a Mikasa y largaos de aquí" "¡No voy a dejarte atrás!" "¡Dean,llévatelos!"**_


	2. La Caida

_**LA CAÍDA**_

 _ **Aviso rápido:en el primer episodio me equivoqué con el nombre del OC,ya que Dean era el nombre que había pensado antes pero al final decidí quedarme con Dave pero se me olvidó cambiarlo en el primer episodio y como me gusta mas Dave,el personaje se llama Dave a partir de ahora.**_

 _Dave dormía en su cama hasta que oyó un ruido que venía de la cocina y al acercarse escuchó dos disparos y vio a sus padres en el suelo con un charco de sangre. Cuando alzó la vista,hubo un tercero pero este le dejó inconsciente._

El sueño y los rayos del sol despertaron a Dave,aunque intentó volver a dormir,no pudo y bajó del tejado sin muchas ganas. Anduvo por las calles durante unos minutos hasta que vio a Eren y Mikasa dirigiéndose a la puerta que llevaba al interior del muro María. Quería ir a preguntarles a donde iban y si sabían dónde estaba Armin,pero estaban un poco lejos,no le oirían desde ahí y no los alcanzaría a tiempo,asi que decidió buscar a Armin por su cuenta.

No era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño,durante tres años lo había sufrido pero esta era la vez que menos recordaba lo que ocurrió. Las otras veces recordaba un poco lo que había hecho antes del anochecer o como corría al distrito Shigansina,pero nunca recordaba la cara del hombre que lo hizo. Dave tenía la esperanza de que la policía militar lo hubiera cogido pero era imposible saberlo.

Pasó por el pequeño mercadillo donde compró,junto a sus amigos,los panes. No había comido nada desde ayer por la tarde,así que se acercó a la tienda donde vendían frutas,esperó a que el hombre se distrajera con una persona,cogió una manzana y se fue mientras se la comía . No le gustaba robar,pero no tenía a nadie y no quería ir a una casa de acogida,no quería coger cariño a nadie.

Cuando conoció a Eren,no quería hablar con él para evitar que se hicieran amigos,pero fue imposible. Eren quería hablar con él y Dave siempre tenía que sacarlo de alguna pelea. Así conoció a Armin,en una pelea para ayudar a Eren,vio a un chico rubio y cuando la pelea acabó,Eren se lo presentó y en poco tiempo se hicieron amigos,la historia fue muy similar con Mikasa,pero no se hicieron tan amigos ya que Mikasa no hablaba mucho con él.

Pasaron las horas y no había encontrado a Armin. Sabía que Mikasa y Eren ya habían regresado,así que siguió dando un par de vueltas para encontrarlos. Unos cinco minutos antes había oído las campanas sonar,indicando que el cuerpo de exploración había regresado pero no fue a verlos. Tenía bastante respeto al cuerpo por varias razones,pero no sabía si acercarse o no. Dave siguió andando por las calles hasta que vio a los matones pegar a Armin "Eh"dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos y le miraron con miedo. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio hasta que oyeron una voz "¡Basta!" "¿Eren?"pensó y al darse la vuelta lo vio corriendo hacia ellos y poco después vio a Mikasa "Es Mikasa ¡corred!"dijo uno de los matones y se fueron corriendo "Han huido cuando me han visto"dijo Eren cuando llegó. Dave iba a decir algo pero Armin se le adelantó "Mas bien,han huido cuando han visto a Mikasa"Armin se levantó pero enseguida volvió a caerse al suelo "¿Estas bien Armin?"preguntó Eren mientras le extendía su mano para levantarle y Armin se quedó mirándolo unos segundos "Puedo levantarme yo solo"dijo mientras se levantaba.

Los cuatro estaban al lado del lago hablando de lo que había ocurrido. Eren estaba sentado en el borde de la calle,Armin en las escaleras que daban al lago,Mikasa también,pero estaba algo mas abajo que Armin y Dave estaba a la derecha de Armin "Y entonces,cuando les he dicho que la humanidad tendría que salir de los muros,me han pegado,me han llamado hereje"Eren tiró una piedra al lago por su frustración "Lo único que queremos es salir ¿por qué a nadie le parece bien?" "Eso es porque llevamos cien años viviendo en paz dentro de la ciudad. Creen que los titanes podrían aprovechar para entrar cuando la gente sale de los muros. Así que el gobierno del rey ha prohibido a la población mostrar cualquier tipo de interés por el mundo exterior" "Son nuestras vidas las que arriesgamos,tenemos derecho" "De eso nada Eren,ni hablar"dijo Mikasa "Ahora que lo pienso,te has chivado a mis padres" "No recuerdo haber accedido a ayudarte"Armin miró a Eren no muy sorprendido mientras que Dave tenía una sonrisa,le hacía gracia la situación pero intentó que Eren no le viera para evitar que le dijera algo. Eren,por el contrario,miro con enfado a Mikasa "¿Y cómo ha ido?"preguntó Armin "Pues… no parecían muy contentos"Armin solo suspiró "Es normal. La gente de esta ciudad está realmente loca si cree que estos muros nos protegerán para siempre. Aunque los muros hayan permanecido intactos durante cien años,nadie nos garantiza que no vayan a derribarlos en cualquier momento"cuando Armin dijo esto,a Dave le vino un recuerdo

 _"¿A que te refieres_ _?_ _los muros nos_ _protegerán"preguntó Dave a una figura que estaba a su lado "Por ahora,pero tarde o temprano caerán. Y si no estoy contigo cuando ocurra,recuerda usar tu fuerza y velocidad para sobrevivir ¿cuál es nuestra norma_ _?" "No decirle a nadie quienes somos"_

No sabía de quien era esa voz,su padre pensó,pero la voz parecía de un hombre mucho mas joven que su padre. Tras el asesinato de sus padres,fue incapaz de recordar que le había pasado antes y los pocos recuerdos que tenía eran borrosos y muy confusos,salvo uno o dos "Dave"escuchó a Eren llamarle "¿Estás bien?"pero antes de que pudiera responder,una explosión los elevó del suelo "¿Qué ha sido eso?"preguntó Armin cuando se levantaron "¿Una explosión?"sugirió Eren. Dave miró en dirección a la explosión y vio humo fuera del muro "Sea lo que sea,viene de detrás del muro"dijo señalando al humo y Armin fue corriendo a ver que era "Armin"gritó Eren y los tres le siguieron. Después de andar unos segundos vieron a Armin quieto junto a una multitud de personas que miraban el muro. Dave alzó la vista y vio una enorme mano encima del muro "El muro mide cincuenta metros"dijo Armin y cuando el titán asomó la cabeza,Eren habló "Es uno de ellos,es un titán"aquel titán no tenía piel,se le podían ver todos los músculos. Unos segundos después,el titán dio una patada a la puerta y varias piedras grandes se estamparon en las casas o aplastaban a las personas "Ha hecho un agujero en el muro"dijo Armin cuando las piedras pararon de caer y los primeros titanes entraron en la ciudad "Tenemos que"pero Armin se calló cuando vio a Eren alejarse "¡Eren!" "Debo ir a casa,mama está allí"Mikasa fue corriendo con Eren a su casa "¡Mikasa!"gritó Armin pero no se movió "Seguro que están evacuando a las personas en barcos,ve hacia allí"dijo Dave y luego siguió a sus amigos "Pero Dave" "¡Nos veremos en los barcos!"

Dave corrió por las calles hasta la casa de Eren y Mikasa. De camino,vio a una niña intentando sacar a otro niño,mas pequeño que ella,atrapado bajo unos escombros. Dave se detuvo y vio un palo que parecía resistente. Lo cogió y se acercó a ellos "Aparta"dijo a la niña,colocó el palo y empezó a hacer fuerza hasta liberar al niño "¡Ir al puerto!"ordenó a los niño y estos le obedecieron. Reanudó su carrera hasta llegar a la casa de sus amigos,les vio intentando liberar a la madre de Eren y se acercó corriendo a ellos. Eren estaba a la izquierda de su madre y Mikasa a la derecha "Mikasa déjame"dijo cuando estuvo a su lado. Mikasa le miró extrañada pero le hizo caso y se apartó. Dave puso el palo debajo de los escombros y empezó a hacer fuerza. Mikasa vio que Dave lo estaba consiguiendo así que fue al lado de Eren y volvió a hacer fuerza. Dave miró a su alrededor y vio que ya había varios titanes en la ciudad pero uno de ellos se les acercaba "Chicos,empujemos a la vez"dijo Eren mientras se preparaba para empujar "Vale"dijo Dave y luego habló Mikasa "Ahora"los tres hicieron fuerza pero apenas pudieron levantar los escombros "Los titanes se están acercando. Eren,coge a Mikasa y largaos los tres de aquí" "¡Yo también quiero huir,sal de ahí de una vez!" "Los escombros me han destrozado las piernas,aunque salga,no podré correr¿no lo entiendes?" "¡Te llevaré a cuestas!" "¡¿Pero por qué no me haces caso por una vez en la vida,al menos hazme caso la ultimas vez! ?"Dave pudo ver que los tres estaban llorando y que Mikasa y Eren habían dejado de hacer fuerza para levantar los escombros "No tengo suficiente fuerza para sacarla de ahí"pensó y vio un trozo de madera grande que estaba a su lado así que lo acercó,puso el palo encima de él,uno de los extremos debajo de los escombros e hizo fuerza desde el otro "¡Dave,cógelos y llévatelos!"le gritó Carla. Dave la miró pero no la hizo casó y siguió haciendo fuerza al igual que Eren y Mikasa. Podía notar como el titán se acercaba cada vez mas pero ahora estaban consiguiendo levantar los escombros "Solo un poco mas" "A este paso los cuatro"pero Carla no pudo terminar porque Hannes apareció y se acercó "Hannes,coge a los niños y llévatelos" "Por favor,no me subestimes Carla,te prometo que mataré a ese titán y os salvaré a los cuatro"tras esto,fue corriendo a enfrentarse al titán "¡Espera,no puedes luchar contra él"los tres seguían haciendo fuerza,ya casi la habían sacado "Ya casi está"dijo Eren. Dave hizo mas fuerza pero notó que el palo estaba a punto de romperse,y cuando lo miró mas detalladamente,se rompió y Dave cayó hacia atrás. Sin pensárselo dos veces,se levantó,y con el trozo del palo que tenía en la mano,volvió a hacer palanca pero en pocos segundos apareció Hannes y cogió a Mikasa y a Eren "¡Hannes¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!"gritó Eren "Dave,no me hagas sacarte de aquí a patadas ¡corre!"ordenó Hannes mientras se alejaba con Eren y Mikasa "Pero Hannes"dijo pero Hannes no pudo escucharle "¡Mi madre sigue atrapada!"gritó Eren mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre de Hannes. Dave miró unos segundos a Carla dudando de lo que tenía que hacer "Vete"le dijo. Dave tiró lo que quedaba del palo y empezó a correr "Lo siento" "Gracias Hannes ¡Eren,Mikasa,sobrevivir!"oyó gritar a Carla mientras se alejaba. Dave siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás y no tardó en alcanzar a Hannes "¡Mama!"gritó Eren y Dave pudo ver las lágrimas en su cara. Miró hacia atrás y vio al titán comerse a Carla. Rápidamente volvió a mirar a delante pero pudo ver las gotas de sangre caer al suelo.

 ** _En el próximo capitulo:_**

 ** _"Dave,tengo que pedirte algo"dijo Hannes mientras se arrodillaba_**

 ** _"¡Casi lo teníamos,si no hubiéramos huido,mi madre seguiría viva!"_**

 ** _"¡Han derribado el muro María!"_**

 ** _"Es mi decisión unirme al ejercito,vosotros no tenéis que venir" "No eres el único que a perdido algo"_**

 ** _"No dejare ni a uno con vida"_**


	3. Antes Del Reclutamiento

**_ANTES DEL RECLUTAMIENTO_**

En cuestión de minutos,los titanes habían destruido la ciudad y ya había un gran número de muertos. Hannes seguía corriendo mientras cargaba con Eren y Mikasa y Dave lo seguía de cerca. Eren aún tenía la mirada perdida pero cuando pasaron por debajo de un pequeño puente,volvió en sí,golpeó a Hannes en la cabeza y le obligó a parar al igual que Dave "Eren ¿qué haces?"dijo Hannes mientras intentaba pararlo "¡Casi lo teníamos,si no hubiéramos huido,mi madre seguiría viva!¿¡Por qué te has metido!?" "¡Ya basta!"gritó Hannes y lanzó a Eren hacia adelante "Eren"gritó Mikasa,se soltó del agarre de Hannes y corrió hacia Eren junto con Dave. Mikasa se arrodilló al lado de Eren y Dave hizo lo mismo en el otro lado "Eren"dijo Hannes mientras se acercaba y los tres le miraron "No podías hacer nada por tu madre porque no eres lo bastante fuerte"Hannes se arrodilló y Eren se levantó y fue a darle un puñetazo pero Hannes lo paró "Y yo no he podido enfrentarme a ese titán porque"hizo una breve pausa y levantó la vista del suelo "¡No he tenido el valor para hacerlo!"los dos tenían lágrimas en los ojos y se miraron unos segundos. Luego,Hannes se levantó mientras seguía agarrando la mano de Eren y agarró la de Mikasa "Lo siento"dijo casi en un susurro y le hizo un gesto a Dave para que se levantara y lo siguiera. Mientras caminaban,Dave vio como Mikasa se agarraba la cabeza y luego miraba para atrás unos pocos segundos antes de volver a mirar hacia delante "Otra vez"

Gracias a que Hannes era de las tropas de Guarnición,pudieron llegar a los barcos sin problema pero tenían que darse prisa "¡Dejad todo el equipaje,tenemos que aprovechar todo el espacio!"gritó un soldado que estaba en el pequeño puente que daba a los barcos "Necesito que llevéis a estos chicos a los barcos"dijo Hannes a un soldado y este les dejó pasar sin problema "Eren,Mikasa ir subiendo,tengo que hablar con Dave"Mikasa y Dave le miraron mientras que Eren tenía la mirada perdida. Mikasa asintió,subió con Eren al barco y los dos fueron con Armin,que ya estaba en el barco "Darnos un minuto"el soldado asintió y siguió controlando a las masas "Dave,tengo que pedirte algo"dijo mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de él "¿Qué ocurre?" "Sé que aún eres un niño pero necesito que cuides de Eren,Mikasa y Armin por mí,no sé cuándo os volveré a ver" "No creo que pueda"respondió y apartó la mirada "Eso no es cierto,eres un Azuma"Dave levantó su mirada hacia él "Conozco la historia de tu familia,y si las leyendas son ciertas,podrás cuidar de ellos" "¿Cómo sabe mi apellido,Hannes? "Eso ahora no tiene importancia ¿me prometes que cuidaras de ellos?"Dave miró a sus amigos unos segundos antes de volver a mirar a Hannes "Si,lo haré"Hannes sonrió y le dejó subir al barco.

Mientras subía al barco,no paraba de pensar en cómo Hannes pudo averiguar su apellido,eso era algo que solo sabían sus amigos,nunca se lo contó a Hannes. Todos sus amigos conocían la leyenda de su familia,ya que él se los contó hace un tiempo _"Nunca le digas a nadie quien eres"_ esas palabras volvieron a su cabeza pero seguía sin saber de quién eran,aunque tenía la sensación que había fallado a esa persona cuando le contó a sus amigos cuál era su apellido.

 _Hace un año_

" _La historia de esta familia es impresionante,una pena que no sepamos mas"dijo Armin cuando acabó de leer un libro sobre la familia Azuma,todas las leyendas e historias de esta familia eran impresionantes "Una familia que tenía una fuerza sobrehumana,que incluso podían igualar o superar a los titanes" "Si,parece imposible"dijo Dave,que estaba a su lado. Los dos estaban sentados en el suelo mientras leían el libro "¿Crees que es cierto?lo de la fuerza,la velocidad o lo de la precisión_ _?_ _"preguntó Armin emocionado "Mis padres me contaron que las leyendas eran ciertas,pero mas de uno no se las creía ya que piensan que es casi imposible que una persona pueda tener todas esas habilidades" "Sin duda era una familia increíblemente fuerte,pero si de verdad tenían todas estas cualidades,no habrían muerto y seguro que habrían derrotado a los titanes" "Eso es porque la familia se dividió" "¿Se dividió?" "Si,mis padres me contaron que,cuando se construyeron estos muros,existían los Azuma impuros y los Azuma descendientes. Los impuros eran los hijos de un Azuma y una persona que no lo era y su hijo no era tan fuerte como los antepasados,y como el impuro tenía hijos con personas que no eran Azuma u otros impuros,estos tenían menos poder y así consecutivamente"dijo Dave con algo de emoción "Guau ¿y los descendientes?"preguntó Armin con curiosidad "Estos eran hijos de dos Azuma y eran igual de fuertes que los antepasados" "Entonces es posible que aún haya Azumas descendientes ¡incluso tu podrías ser uno!"dijo Armin con emoción ante esta idea "Eso es imposible,cuando se construyeron los muros,corrió el rumor de que los Azumas eran asesinos sin piedad y que eran hijos del mismo diablo,así que la gente comenzó a cazar a los descendientes mientras que dejaban a los impuros vivos"Armin se quedó sin palabras ante la declaración de su amigo pero una pregunta se le vino a la cabeza "Espera ¿cómo distinguían a los descendientes de los impuros?" "Por esto"dijo mientras enseñaba su antebrazo izquierdo,pero no tenía nada "¿El qué?" "En este libro no lo pone pero desde siempre,los descendientes tenían un símbolo en la parte de atrás de su antebrazo izquierdo mientras que los impuros lo dejaron de llevar. Pese a que la gente estaba matando a los Azumas,estos nunca la dejaron de usar" "¿Por qué?" "No lo sé. Pero debido a que todos los descendientes están muertos y que prácticamente no queden impuros,la familia Azuma se considera una familia muerta" "¿Por qué los impuros dejaron de existir?" "No lo sé,por la presión social supongo,pero mis padres nunca me dijeron nada" "Así que tú y tus padres sois los únicos Azumas vivos,aunque seáis impuros"Dave desvió su mirada al suelo y Armin se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal "¿Dave?"pero antes de que este pudiera decir algo,Eren y Mikasa aparecieron "Hola chicos ¿qué hacéis?"_

Cuando subió al barco,este zarpó al muro María. Veía que todo el mundo estaba asustado y sentado en el suelo,abrazándose a sí mismos. En unos pocos segundos vio a sus amigos y se sentó con ellos "¿Qué quería Hannes?"preguntó Armin con voz apagada "Nada importante"

El barco siguió su rumbo durante unos minutos hasta que atravesaron el muro María. Mikasa estaba a la derecha de Eren,mientras que Armin estaba a la izquierda y Dave estaba a la izquierda de Armin. Desde que el barco partió,el grupo de amigos no habían hablado. Cada uno de ellos estaba dándole vueltas a diferentes pensamientos durante un rato _"Nunca le digas a nadie quien eres"_ esta frase siguió en la mente de Dave,no sabía de quien era la voz pero si sabía que esa persona era importante para él. Dave se abrazó las rodillas y cerró los ojos mientras seguía pensando,pero algo le llamó la atención "¿Eh?"dijo en voz alta pero solo Armin le habló "¿Has dicho algo?"preguntó pero Dave no le respondió y se levantó del suelo. Sus tres amigos le miraron extrañados "¿Dave?" "Algo va mal"

 _Explosión_

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta,un titán que parecía llevar una armadura rompió la puerta del muro María "Han derribado el muro Maria"dijo un hombre que estaba en el barco,pero nadie le hizo caso,ya que no hacía falta que lo dijera. Dave se quedó mirando la puerta,ahora destruida,pese a que estaban algo lejos,podían verla.

Dave era el único de sus amigos que se había levantado y mientras todos miraban la puerta,Armin miraba a su amigo _"¿Ha percibido esto?"_ pensó mientras le seguía mirando _"¿Es el fin?"_ pensó Dave,incapaz de apartar la mirada de la puerta _"¿No podemos hacer nada mas?"_ Dave solo podía pensar en lo que habían vivido hoy _"Aprovecha tu velocidad y agilidad para sobrevivir" "No,esto no es el fin"_ Dave apretó su mano haciendo un puño mientras recordaba la muerte de sus padres _"¿Cuidaras de ellos por mí?" "Si"_ él iba a cumplir su promesa,de todos modos,no necesitaba que Hannes se lo pidiera,siempre les protegería _"Prométeme que siempre lucharas,sobretodo por la gente que quieres"dijo aquel hombre seriamente_ _"Si"_ no iba a romper ninguna promesa.

Dave pudo ver que Eren se había levantado y se dirigía a uno de los lados del barco "No dejare ni rastro de ellos"murmuraba mientras andaba "Eren"dijo Mikasa cuando se levantó y luego habló Armin "¿Qué te pasa,Eren?"dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro pero Eren le empujó a un lado "Eren"Eren puso sus manos en la barandilla del barco y volvió a hablar "¡Los exterminaré! ¡No dejaré ni a uno con vida!"Armin solo podía mirar a su amigo llorar "Eren"Dave apartó su mirada de Eren y volvió a mirar la puerta. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a pasar algo malo,pero no sabía el qué. Por ahora tenía trabajo que hacer,proteger a los suyos.

Había pasado unos meses desde la caída del muro María,todos los que vivían en esa zona fueron trasladados al muro Rose pero murieron diez mil personas. Dave estaba sentado en un pequeño bordillo mientras miraba a la gente recibir su parte de la comida. Debido a que se había perdido un muro,la comida había disminuido y había demasiada gente con hambre,Dave solo podía pensar en lo injusto que era todo,ellos habían vivido un infiero y ahora pasaban hambre,pero la gente que vivía en el interior no sufría hambre y no había visto nada "Este lugar era la reserva de alimentos,ahora es un refugio donde podemos quedarnos"escuchó a Mikasa detrás de él,y cuando se dio la vuelta,la vio junto con Eren "Hola chicos"dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos "Hola Dave"respondió Mikasa pero la atención de Eren estaba en otra parte "Oye tu,no te cueles" "Cierra el pico,llevo sin comer nada desde ayer"unos hombres estaban discutiendo y los tres amigos miraron en esa dirección "Parece que seguimos luchando por sobrevivir"observó Mikasa "Si,aún tenemos escasez de comida"añadió Dave y Armin se acercó a ellos mientras les llamaba "Eren,Mikasa,Dave"Armin corrió hacia sus amigos y traía algunos panes "Armin"dijo Eren "Mirad,lo ha conseguido,el abuelo ha conseguido algo de comida. Para los mas jóvenes"dijo con una sonrisa y Mikasa y Dave no pudieron evitar sonreír mientras Armin les entregaba los panes,su abuelo había conseguido un pan para cada uno "Gracias Armin"dijo Mikasa "Si,gracias"dijo Dave y Armin terminó de repartir los panes. Todos se dieron cuenta de que un soldado de la guarnición se acercó a ellos,les miró con desprecio y se fue "¿De qué va ese?"preguntó Eren enfadado "Tal vez sea porque no hay suficiente comida para todos,esto es un día de cola. Hay demasiados refugiados,siempre ha habido escasez de alimentos,ya sabes cómo tratan a los de la periferia" "Si el gobierno no encuentra una solución pronto"dijo Dave en voz alta,pero parecía que lo decía para sí mismo. Cerca de ellos había un grupo de personas que estaban pelando por lo que seguramente era comida y dos soldados estaban hablando entre ellos,pero se les podía escuchar si problemas "¿Por qué tenemos que compartir nuestra comida con esta gente?"dijo uno de los soldados ¿ _es enserio?_ Pensó Dave _se supone que son soldados_ "Puestos a derribar el primer muro,los titanes se podían haber comido unos cuantos mas"Dave podía notar como la furia se apoderaba de él,pero Eren se acercó a los soldados y dio una patada a uno de ellos. Este le devolvió el golpe y el otro estaba a punto de darle una patada pero Dave agarró a Eren de la camisa y lo arrojó detrás de él "¿Dave?"el soldado estaba a punto de pegar a Dave pero este habló rápidamente "Por favor,perdonen a mi amigo" "¡No digas tonterías!no saben por lo que hemos vivido"gritó Eren a Dave y volvió a mirar a los soldados mientras se levantaba "¡No lo habéis visto con vuestros propios ojos,los titanes se comían a la gente!"pero estas palabras no le importaron al soldado "Cállate"el soldado empezó a acercarse y Dave se preparó para pelear hasta que Armin se puso en medio "Lo sentimos,se le ha ido la cabeza porque tiene hambre,por eso se ha comportado como un mocoso gamberro"Mikasa se acercó a Eren mientras Armin seguía hablando con el soldado "Lo sentimos mucho"dijo mientras se inclinaba. Esto solo enfadó mas a Eren que estaba a punto de volver a pegar al soldado pero Mikasa le agarró del brazo izquierdo "No"a Eren no le importó y dio un paso pero Dave,que estaba delante de él,le puso una mano en el hombro derecho "Es suficiente"Eren le miró unos segundos,sabía que Mikasa y Dave le ganaban en fuerza y que si daba un paso le tirarían al suelo,asi que decidió parar "Maldición,en estos momentos estaríais muertos de no ser por nosotros"el soldado se dio la vuelta y empezó a irse mientras seguía hablando "Los mocosos deberíais estar mas agradecidos" "Si"dijo Armin con una sonrisa forzada "Prefiero morir antes de depender de gente como él"dijo Eren con la mirada en el suelo hasta que la levantó y miró a Dave "No deberías haberte metido"dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre de sus amigos y se dirigía a una zona cubierta. Mikasa fue con él y Dave miró a Armin y se encogió de hombros. Armin empezó a dirigirse a donde estaba Eren,cuando pasó al lado de Dave,le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda para darle las gracias y animarlo un poco y unos segundos después,Dave le siguió.

Eren estaba sentado en el bordillo en el que se sentó Dave minutos antes,pero no estaba mirando al grupo de personas "Volveré a ir hasta el muro María y acabaré con todos los titanes" "Eren,no estás hablando en serio ¿verdad?"dijo Armin "¡Claro que si!"gritó Eren mientras se levantaba "No soy de esos que se hacen los duros cuando hay un muro de por medio. No quiero esto"dijo mientras le lanzaba el pan a Armin "Eren ¿qué piensas hacer?" "¿Es que a ti no te enfurece?no derrotaremos a los titanes mientras sigamos compadeciéndonos" "No digas tonterías,no podemos derrotarlos. Nuestra única opción es vivir dentro de las murallas,si actúas de forma tan impulsiva,morirás igual que mis padres" "¿Por eso te humillas antes esta gente,es que no tienes orgullo o qué?" "Chicos es suficiente"dijo Dave tratando de parar la pelea pero fue inútil "¡Porque es lo único que podemos hacer!" "Solo es una excusa. Por mi puedes vivir como un animal,dependiendo de los demás,eres débil" "¡Basta!"gritó Dave mientras se ponía en medio de los dos "Parar,los dos" "¡Tú no tienes derecho a hablar,a diferencia de nosotros,tu no has perdido a tu familia!"gritó Eren y Dave volvió a tener el recuerdo del asesinato de sus padres pero volvió a la realidad cuando vio a Mikasa golpear a Eren,el golpe fue suficiente para tirar a Eren al suelo "Mikasa"dijeron Dave y Armin a la vez. Los tres miraron a Eren con algo de pena hasta que Mikasa volvió a hablar "Eren,si Armin es débil,tu,Dave y yo también lo somos. No hemos sido capaces de escapar de los titanes ni de abandonar la ciudad sin ayuda,somos el eslabón mas débil. Dependemos de la caridad de otros para comer. No existe la mas mínima posibilidad de que unos debiluchos como nosotros derrotemos a un titán. Lo único que importa es sobrevivir,tal y como dijo tu madre"Mikasa empezó a andar hacia delante,cogió el pan que Eren le había tirado a Armin y obligó a Eren a comérselo "Mikasa"dijo Armin sorprendido,pese a que Dave también le sorprendió esto,su mente estaba en otras cosas "Cometelo,come y sobrevive,no te dejaré morir de hambre"a estas alturas,Eren estaba llorando y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos pero Dave dejó de prestar atención _"¡Alan no te vayas,por favor,no me dejes solo!"gritó Dave mientras lloraba y abrazaba a un chico algo mas mayor que él "No llores,volveré pronto"dijo mientras apartaba delicadamente a Dave "¡Quiero ir contigo!"Alan sonrió y se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Dave "No puedes,pero no te preocupes,todo irá bien"Alan acarició la mejilla de Dave,luego empezó a alejarse de él y un adulto cogió a Dave en brazos "No te preocupes,volverá dentro de poco"Dave no pudo evitar abrazar al adulto mientras lloraba "No quiero que se vaya"_ "Dave"dijo Armin al verlo con la mirada fija en una pared. Dave volvió a mirar a sus amigos,Armin le estaba mirando con preocupación y tenía una mano en su hombro,Eren aún tenía los ojos cerrados y Mikasa le había levantado y ahora estaba mirando a Dave "Estoy bien"dijo con una sonrisa para no preocupar a sus amigos. Dave nunca le contó a sus amigos que perdió a sus padres hace muchos años,así que medio entendió lo que dijo Eren,pero eso no evitó que se enfureciera y sintiera tristeza.

Unos días después,los ciudadanos habían sido enviados a los campos de cultivo para ayudar en la escasez de comida pero de poco o nada sirvió,la escasez era muy grande. Uno de los últimos días en los que los amigos trabajaron en los campos,hubo una gran tormenta. Después de haber trabajado,los ciudadanos estaban llevando la poca comida que habían conseguido en unas cajas,pese a que no llevaban mucho,cada caja era bastante pesada. Armin llevaba unos días sin poder dormir bien y la tormenta no ayudaba. En unos pocos minutos Armin tropezó y cayó al suelo "¿Estás bien?"preguntó Dave mientras se arrodillaba y dejaba su caja en el suelo "Si" "Vamos niños"ordenó un soldado que iba delante de ellos. Dave alzó la vista para ver al hombre y le vio muy enfadado y detrás de él estaban Eren y Mikasa,mirándolos con preocupación "¿Puedes levantarte?" "Si"Armin se puso de rodillas y fue a coger su caja pero Dave la cogió,la puso encima de la suya y cargó con las dos "Dave"dijo Armin impresionado "No te preocupes,vamos"Dave empezó a caminar y Armin le siguió unos segundos después.

Un año después,el gobierno había llevado a cabo un plan para recuperar el muro María,enviar a la quinta parte de la población al muro a pelear. Como era de esperar,casi todos murieron y la crisis de comida mejoró un poco. Esto fue un duro golpe para Armin,ya que su abuelo fue enviado al muro y no regresó. Armin estaba sentado en el suelo,apoyándose en una pared. Dave estaba con él cuando recibió la noticia y ahora intentaba consolarlo,estaba arrodillado enfrente de él y tenía su mano en el hombro de Armin en un intento inútil de calmarlo. En unos minutos,Eren y Mikasa llegaron y miraron a Armin con tristeza "Armin"dijo Eren mientras se ponía a su lado,Armin solo lloraba "La culpa es de los titanes,si pudiéramos derrotarles,recuperaríamos nuestro hogar en este mundo"Eren se sentó en el suelo con la mirada fija "Armin,el año que viene iré a la instrucción"los tres miraron con algo de sorpresa a Eren,aunque era predecible que Eren se iría al ejercito,por otro lado,Mikasa tenía una mirada de pena mas que de sorpresa "Me haré fuerte para vencerles"Armin apartó la mirada de Eren antes que decir nada "Yo también" "Armin" "Y yo"dijo Dave "Pero-" "Yo también me uniré" "Mikasa no tienes por qué hacerlo,ninguno de vosotros está obligado a venir" _No eres el único que ha perdido algo_ pensó Dave al recordar la pelea de hace un año pero decidió no decirlo "Mikasa,dijiste que la supervivencia era lo mas importante" "Si,y estaré allí para asegurar tu supervivencia"Eren la miró unos segundos antes de levantarse y hablar "De acuerdo,lo haremos"los tres le miraron unos segundos hasta que Dave se levantó y extendió su mano para ayudar a Armin a levantarse,este la aceptó y se levantó. Su aventura de verdad empezaría en un año,Dave podía sentirlo,pero no sabía si esto sería para bien o para mal.

 _ **En el próximo capítulo:**_

" _ **¡A partir de este momento,sois miembros de la unidad de cadetes 104!"**_

" _ **¡Los Azuma siempre han sido unos grandes guerreros ¿crees que estarás a la altura de tus antepasados!**_ _ **?" "¡Señor,me temo que no,soy impuro señor!" "¡Eso es predecible cadete!"**_

" _ **Conocí a Dave hace muchos años,estábamos en el mismo pueblo" "¿No vivió siempre en Shingasina?" "No,vivió algunos años en un pueblo del muro María"**_

" _ **Dime que quieres" "No sé si es el destino o que pero mientras estemos en el adiestramiento no te haré daño,a menos que te pases de la raya" "¿Es una amenaza?"**_

 _ **Eren fue incapaz de mantener el equilibrio y acabó boca abajo "¡¿Qué haces Jaeger!?"**_


	4. Tres Años En El Ejercito

_**TRES AÑOS EN EL EJÉRCITO**_

 _ **(Perdón si hay alguna frase sin sentido o algo pero a veces cuando subo un capitulo,sobretodo si es largo,hay palabras que se borran solas)**_

"¡Tú,él de ahí!" "¡Señor!"gritó Armin en respuesta. Había pasado un año desde que los amigos habían acordado entrar en el ejército y hoy era su primer día. Su supervisor era Keith Shadis,iba a estar con ellos los tres años y ya se había encargado de decirles que esto no iba a ser un paseo "¿Quién eres tú?" "¡Soy Armin Arlet,de Shiganshina señor!" "¿A si? tienes nombre de retrasado ¿te lo puso tu padre?" "Fue mi abuelo señor" "Arlet ¿Por qué quieres unirte a nosotros?" "Para conseguir la victoria de la humanidad señor" "Eso es maravilloso,te convertiré en comida para titanes ¡Tercer escuadrón,media vuelta!"ordenó mientras agarraba la cabeza de Armin y le obligaba a darse la vuelta. Shadis fue yendo de fila en fila interrogando algunos de los soldados. Dave escuchó a un tal Jean Kirstein,al que Shadis le dio un cabezazo y lo tiró al suelo. También estaba Marco Bodt,que quería unirse a la policía militar para servir al lado del rey,a Connie Springer,que hizo mal el saludo,y ahora estaba con Sasha Braus,una chica que estaba en la fila delante de él y que se estaba comiendo una patata. Tras ofrecerle la mitad a su superior,este la mandó correr indefinidamente. Después de esto Shadis ordenó a la fila que se diera la vuelta y mientras miraba a la fila de atrás vio a un chico que le llamó la atención. Se notaba que había hecho ejercicio algún tiempo y su mirada decía que estaba listo para ser un gran soldado,pero le resultaba familiar. No quería intimidarle,pero quería saber de qué lo conocía "¿Quién eres?"el chico le hizo el saludo correctamente antes de contestar "¡Dave Azuma,de Shiganshina señor!"Shadis se sorprendió al oír el apellido Azuma,pensaba que todos estaban muertos,pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que era hijo de Chris y Edna Azuma,unos antiguos camaradas suyos. Supo que era su hijo porque el pelo era igual al de Edna y los ojos eran los de Chris "Los Azuma siempre han sido unos grandes guerreros ¿crees que estarás a la altura de tus antepasados?" "Me temo que no,soy impuro señor" "Eso es predecible cadete ¿por qué te has unido al ejército?" "Porque quiero ayudar a matar a los titanes,aunque no sea gran cosas" "No hace falta que me digas que no eres nada,solo con mirarte se nota"tras esto,Shadis siguió buscando otra víctima. Matar a los titanes no era el motivo principal de Dave,sino cumplir una promesa que hizo hace unos años de salir al mundo exterior,pero pensó que si le decía esto a Shadis,le pegaría.

Armin se sorprendió de que Shadis interrogara a Dave,solo asustaba a los que no parecían gran cosa y solo con ver a Dave sabes que podría llegar a ser bueno en el ejército "¿Dave?"dijo un chico que estaba a su lado,esto lo habría extrañado aún mas,le miró de reojo y se dio cuenta de que era un chico bajo pero no pudo verle mejor.

Después de que Shadis asustara algunos reclutas mas,envió a todos los cadetes a sus dormitorios. Había dos dormitorios,el de las chicas y el de los chicos. Durante la noche,los cadetes tenían que estar en sus dormitorios,si algún superior les descubría en el otro dormitorio o en alguna zona del campo de entrenamiento,serían castigados.

Los cadetes se habían quitado su uniforme e iban con ropa normal. Dave iba vestido con una camiseta de color caqui y con mangas que le llegaban hasta los codos,unos pantalones largos de color marrón oscuro y su colgante,ninguno de sus amigos recordaba haber visto a Dave sin su colgante. Por un momento,Dave pensó que Shadis le prohibiría usar su collar,pero no le dijo nada. Armin llevaba una camisa larga azul con un chaleco negro y unos pantalones verdes claros y Eren llevaba una camiseta larga amarilla muy oscura y pantalones marrones "Ese pueblo,Dauper,es un pueblo de cazadores en las montañas al sur de Rose ¿no?"preguntó un chico calvo que se llamaba Connie mientras miraba a Sasha,que aún seguía corriendo "Creo que si"respondió Dave apoyado en la pared de la pequeña terraza de una de las cabañas. Él junto a otra chica llamada Mina estaban apoyados en la pared,Marco estaba apoyado en la barandilla y los demás,Eren Armin y Connie,estaban de pie. En un momento,Eren miró hacia un lado y vio un carro que salía del campo de entrenamiento "¿Y esos?"preguntó y todos miraron en esa dirección "Los desertores. Han solicitado el traslado a la frontera"respondió Mina y todos se sorprendieron "¿Cómo?pero si es el primer día"dijo Armin sorprendido "Es natural,si no eres lo bastante fuerte,te marchas"dijo Eren y todos le miraron "Prefieren arrancar hiervas y levantar rocas" "No todo el mundo está listo para luchar Eren,los desertores son gente que saben que no aguantaran demasiado"dijo Dave. No culpaba a los desertores por irse,en realidad les entendía perfectamente "Quizá alguna día puedan luchar,pero ya será tarde" "Los que se van son unos cobardes"dijo Eren mirándole "No todos" "Por cierto Eren,aun no nos has dicho de dónde eres"dijo Marco al recordar que Shadis no había interrogado a Eren "Del mismo sitio que ellos"dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Armin y miraba a Dave "De Shiganshina"todos le miraron un poco sorprendidos,sobre todo Connie pero fue Marco quien habló "Entiendo,entonces-" "¿Lo viste,estuviste allí ese día?"dijo Connie interrumpiéndole "Connie basta" "¿Lo viste,viste al titán colosal?"Eren se sintió un poco incómodo ante la pregunto pero respondió "Eh,si"en ese momento sonó una campana que indicaba que era la hora de cenar "¿Es cierto que eres un Azuma?"preguntó Mina a Dave mientras se dirigían al comedor "Si" "Pensé que nunca vería a uno,creía que ya no existían mas" "Los números son bajos,pero aún quedan algunos"dijo con una sonrisa y todos se dirigieron al comedor "Dave"una voz hizo que pararan y se giraran. Armin reconoció al chico que había hablado,era el mismo que parecía conocer a Dave cuando Shadis le interrogó "¿Jack?"dijo Dave cuando le vio mejor. El chico era bajo,con el pelo corto y castaño claro y los ojos marrones oscuros. Llevaba una camiseta corta azul oscura y unos pantalones largos y verdes claros. Un dato que sorprendió a Armin y a Eren es que llevaba un colgante idéntico al de Dave. Sin dudar,el chico,con el nombre Jack,se acercó a Dave. Los dos se dieron la mano y en seguida se dieron un abrazo rápido "Madre mía ¿Qué haces aquí?"preguntó Dave cuando se separaron "Eso podría preguntarte yo,de nosotros,tu eras el que menos probabilidades tenía de unirse al ejército" "En eso llevas razón"dijo con una pequeña risa "¿Os conocéis"preguntó Armin "Si. Chicos este es Jack Koizumi" "Un placer"dijo Jack saludando "Armin Arlet,igualmente" "Eren Jaeger"uno por uno se fueron presentado y luego se dirigieron al comedor.

Mientras se dirigían al comedor,Jack contó un poco de su vida,pero solo Armin le escuchó,ya que los demás estaban haciendo varias preguntas a Eren. Dijo que vivía en un pueblo cercano a Shiganshina,pero que tras la caída del muro María,estuvo viviendo en un pueblo del muro Rose. Mikasa estaba esperándolos en la puerta del comedor,Dave presentó rápidamente a Jack,pero la expresión de Mikasa indicaba que no le importaba mucho. Cuando entraron en el comedor,Armin y Mikasa se sentaron en una mesa mientras que un grupo de cadetes había rodeado a Eren para preguntarle sobre lo que ocurrió en Shiganshina "Luego nos vemos"dijo Jack mientras él y Dave chocaban los puños "Si"pero antes de sentarse con sus amigos,miró en la dirección en la que se había ido Jack,había un chico sentado en una mesa solo. El chico parecía ser un poco mas mayor que ellos,uno o dos años,tenía el pelo negro y los ojos verdes. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta y de color marrón oscura y unos pantalones negros. Dave le miró unos segundos y en seguida le reconoció. Cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que Dave le miraba,le dio una mirada asesina y Dave se sentó con sus amigos,pero esto no había pasado de desapercibido para Armin ni Mikasa "¿Quién es?"preguntó Armin "Un viejo conocido,Connor Himura" "¿Un amigo?"preguntó Mikasa "Yo no lo definiría así"respondió mientras bebía algo de agua.

Mientras esto ocurría,varios cadetes estaban hablando con Eren,pero ninguno de sus amigos decidió intervenir. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escucharon a Eren decir que cuando recibirían instrucción,podrían enfrentarse a los titanes "Me uniré al cuerpo de exploración ¡los mataré a todos!" "Eh tío ¿estás loco?"dijo un chico que estaba algo apartado del grupo que había rodeado a Eren. Era al que Shadis había golpeado,Dave recordó que se llamaba Jean "¿Acabas de decir que te unirás al cuerpo de exploración?" "Así es"respondió Eren "Y tu querías unirte a la policía militar y vivir sin complicaciones" "Así es,yo al menos soy sincero. Es mucho mejor que ir por ahí haciéndose el duro cuando estás temblando de miedo" _"Esto va a salir mal"_ pensó Dave y algo le decía que tenía razón. Después de que Jean hablara,Eren se levantó de su asiento "¿Estás hablando de mi?"dijo seriamente "Suficiente"dijo Dave,no quería una pelea el primer día "Dave tiene razón,dejarlo"dijo Marco intentando apoyarle pero de nada sirvió "¿Te das por aludido?"dijo Jean mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Eren y este hizo lo mismo. Mikasa estaba lista para saltar si la cosa se complicaba,pero la campana sonó,indicando que todos debían volver a los dormitorios "Salvado por la campana"dijo Dave en voz baja y Armin sonrió al ver que también lo decía literalmente. Después de esto,Jean suspiró y volvió a hablar "Es culpa mía. No quería juzgarte cómo crees ¿quieres que hagamos las paces?"Jean extendió su mano y Eren dudó unos segundos antes de aceptarla "Si,yo también lo siento"después de esto,Eren salió del comedor y Mikasa le siguió en seguida. Mientras Dave y Armin se levantaban,Dave se dio cuenta que Jean le había dicho a Mikasa que su pelo era bonito "Gracias"dijo Mikasa a secas antes de salir del comedor y a Dave se le escapó una pequeña risa "¿Qué pasa?"preguntó Armin con curiosidad "Luego te lo cuento"le dijo a su amigo y los dos salieron del comedor. En el porche del comedor,vieron a Connie gritarle algo a Jean mientras que este miraba a la nada "¿Qué le ocurrirá?"preguntó Armin mientras los dos se alejaban "Que antes ha intentado lanzarle un cumplido a Mikasa pero a Mikasa no le ha importado mucho"Armin le miró extrañado y vio como Dave tenía una sonrisa al recordar esto y Armin no pudo evitar reírse también "De todas las cosas que pensaba que ocurrirían hoy,esta no me la esperaba"dijo Armin con una sonrisa "Ya somos dos" "Es tarde ¿te vienes a dormir?" "La verdad es que aún tengo energía,daré una vuelta y luego me iré a dormir. Luego te veo"dijo mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro a Armin para despedirse y se dirigió a un bosque que no estaba muy lejos.

La mayoría de los chicos ya estaban en el dormitorio cuando Armin llegó,distinguió a Eren,que estaba sentado en la cama, y al chico que había conocido hoy,Jack,que estaba hablando con Thomas. También pudo ver a Connor,pero este no estaba hablando con nadie "Hey Armin ¿Dónde estabas?"preguntó Eren cuando le vio. Él y Eren compartían litera mientras que Dave dormía en la parte de arriba de la que estaba al lado izquierdo pero no sabía con quien la compartía "Estaba dando una vuelta con Dave" "¿Y dónde está él?" "Me ha dicho que aún le quedaban energías y que vendrá en un rato"cuando Armin se disponía a dormir,vio a Jack acercarse a la litera de Dave y dejar sus cosas en la parte de abajo "Ey Jack"saludó Armin y Jack le devolvió el saludo. A Armin le caía bien Jack,era un chico muy amable pero se notaba que hacía ejercicio y tenía la sensación de que sería un buen soldado "Jack hay una cosa que quería preguntarte"dijo Eren y Jack le miró "Dime" "¿Alguna vez has estado en Shiganshina?" "No ¿por qué?" "Era para saber cómo conociste a Dave"desde que supo que Jack y Dave se conocían,se preguntó cómo se conocieron,ya que no recordaba haber visto a Jack en Shiganshina ni a Dave hablar de él "Conocí a Dave hace muchos años,estábamos en el mismo pueblo" "¿No vivió siempre en Shingasina?"preguntó Armin extrañado,durante siete años no había visto a Dave por el distrito pero pensó que simplemente no se habían encontrado en todo ese tiempo pero que había vivido allí,Eren pensó lo mismo "No,vivió algunos años en un pueblo del muro María" "¿Y por qué se fue?" "No le quedó otra opción,tuvo que huir" "¿Por qué?" "¿No os lo ha contado?"los dos negaron con la cabeza y Jack dudó unos segundos "No sé si puedo decíroslo" "¿Qué ocurrió que fue tan grabe?"preguntó Eren. Jack suspiró antes de hablar "De todos modos os enterareis tarde o temprano. Dave tuvo que huir porque sus padres fueron asesinados" "¿¡Que!?"dijeron los dos sorprendidos "¿Co-cómo?"dijo Armin "No sé muy bien lo que pasó,pero sé que esa noche todos escuchamos tres disparos y sus padres tenían un único disparo cada uno"rápidamente,Armin relacionó este dato con la cicatriz de la cabeza de Dave,el asesino mató a sus padres y luego intentó matarle. Eren no pensó en esto ya que su mente estaba en la discusión de hace un año _"¡Tu no tienes derecho a hablar,a diferencia de nosotros,tu no has perdido a tu familia!"_ ese día estaba enfadado y no pensó en lo que dijo. Se dijo a si mismo que mañana hablaría con él para pedirle perdón.

Era temprano por la mañana,todos los cadetes estaban fuera de los dormitorios y estaban haciendo la prueba de aptitud. En ella tenían que demostrar que podían mantenerse suspendidos durante una cierta cantidad de tiempo,si no lo lograban,serían enviados a los campos. Estaban divididos en varios grupos,Armin y Mikasa estaban en el mismo,mientras que Dave estaba en otro y Eren estaba en otro diferente,pero todos los grupos lo hacían a la vez. Armin ya había terminado de hacer la prueba,la había superado sin demasiados problemas,aunque al principio le había costado un poco. Ahora,en su grupo lo estaban haciendo cuatro personas,no conocía a dos de ellas,pero las otras eran Connor y Reiner,los dos lo estaban haciendo bastante bien,pero la atención de Armin estaba en Dave. Este aún estaba esperando a su turno,pero Armin no estaba pensando en la prueba _"Dave tuvo que huir porque sus padres fueron asesinados"_ "¿Qué ocurre?"preguntó Mikasa,que estaba a sus lado,se había dado cuenta de que Armin y Eren habían estado pendientes de Dave todo el día,sobretodo Eren,que cada vez que le veía,le miraba con pena "Ayer por la noche Jack nos contó que Dave estuvo viviendo siete años en un pueblo cercano a Shiganshina"a Mikasa le sorprendió un poco,pero su cara se mantuvo estática,como siempre "Huyó de su pueblo porque sus padres fueron asesinados"esto terminó de llamar la atención de Mikasa,que rápidamente miró a Dave "A Eren le impactó un poco mas por la discusión de hace un año,me ha dicho que intentará hablar con él hoy" "La cicatriz de su cabeza es de ese día ¿verdad?" "Eso creo ¿a ti te dijo algo o le escuchaste hablar de esto?" "No" "Ackerman,tu turno"

El equilibrio nunca fue el punto fuerte de Dave,pero no le costó mucho superar la prueba. Pudo ver que Armin y Jack superaron la prueba,ahora él y otros cadetes la estaban haciendo. Mikasa ni siquiera se movía,aunque era predecible que pasaría algo así. Connie tenía algunos problemas pero al final lo consiguió. A Jean le costó,pero no tanto. Sasha apenas se movía,no era como Mikasa,pero lo hacía bastante bien. El superior dijo que era apto y le bajó,pero cuando lo hizo,Dave vio que algunos cadetes estaban en un círculo y escuchó unas risas "¿Qué ocurre?"pensó.

Eren era incapaz de mantener el equilibrio y nada mas quedar suspendido,dio la vuelta antes de que pudiera hacer algo "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Eren Jaeger? ¡Ponte recto ahora mismo!" _"Cómo se supone que debo hacerlo"_ pensó Eren cuando no pudo mantener el equilibrio.

Las cosas no mejoraban para Eren. Después de haber sido incapaz de superar la prueba de aptitud,entrenó con sus amigos para dominar la aprueba pero se golpeó en la cabeza intentando mantener el equilibrio. Sus tres amigos estaban esperando a que Eren saliera de la enfermería. El medico dijo que no era nada grabe y que de un momento a otro recuperaría la consciencia y podría ir al comedor,pero recomendó que descansara. Mikasa era la que estaba mas intranquila de los tres,Dave y Armin estaban tranquilos,solo un poco preocupados. Pese a que Mikasa y Dave le dieron algunos consejos a Eren para superar la prueba,no pudo mantener el equilibrio ni un segundo ¿Eren era incapaz de convertirse en soldado?

El trío estuvo unos minutos en la puerta de la enfermería hasta que escucharon a Connor "Dave"los tres le miraron pero Dave fue el único que se puso algo nervioso "¿Qué quieres?"dijo disimulando su nerviosismo "¿Podemos hablar?"dijo con un tono tranquilo pero Dave no se calmó. Esto no pasó de inadvertido para sus amigos,que estaban listos para ayudar a Dave si era necesario "¿De qué?" "De algo importante"se notaba que Connor no quería decir nada con gente delante,solo quería hablar con Dave. Unos segundos después,Dave suspiró y habló "Vale. Vamos"Armin estaba a punto de decir algo,pero Dave le miró para indicarle que no interviniera y Dave y Connor se fueron al bosque "¿Jack os contó que pasa entre Dave y Connor?"preguntó Mikasa cuando se alejaron "No,solo nos contó lo de sus padres"pese a que Armin quería preguntarle a Jack que pasaba con Connor y Dave la noche anterior,pensó que ya le habían hecho varias preguntas por una noche. Los dos amigos se quedaron en la enfermería esperando a Eren.

"Ha pasado muchos años ¿no?"dijo Connor mientras miraba al lago que había en el bosque "Dime que quieres"dijo Dave fríamente. Él no era así,pero desde que recuperó sus recuerdos hace menos de un año,no pudo olvidar todo lo que hizo Connor "No sé si es el destino o que pero mientras estemos en el adiestramiento no te haré daño,a menos que te pases de la raya" "¿Es una amenaza?" "Es un aviso"respondió mientras apartaba la vista del lago y le miraba "El Connor que yo conocía jamás me habría dicho que no me haría daño,sino que me habría intentado dar una paliza" "Eso fue hace mucho tiempo" "¿Quieres hacerme creer que todo ha quedado olvidado?" "No,ni mucho menos"Connor empezó a acercarse a Dave de manera desafiante y se detuvo cuando estuvo cerca de él. Su mirada estaba llena de odio pero cuando habló,su tono era mas tranquilo "Ahora tenemos que entrar en el ejercito y la nota cuenta,así que te propongo un trato:te dejaré en paz estos tres años de entrenamiento a cambio de que tu ni siquiera me hables. Somos mas de doscientos cadetes,así que es probable que ni siquiera nos veamos ¿trato?"Dave estuvo unos segundos en silencio,la verdad es que no le importaba si en estos tres años no se hablaba con Connor,durante mucho tiempo Connor le había odiado,aunque nunca supo el motivo "En ese trato quiero que incluyas a mis amigos,si no les haces nada,no tendremos problemas" "Ellos no me han hecho nada,no tengo nada en contra de ellos" "Vale,entonces de acuerdo"Dave se empezó a alejar de Connor pero una pregunta le vino a la cabeza "¿Por qué me odias?"preguntó sin mirarle,pero Connor no respondió. Dave suspiró y se dirigió a la enfermería para ver si Eren ya se había despertado.

Todos los cadetes estaban mirando a Eren. Hoy tenía una segunda oportunidad para demostrar que podía pasar la prueba y seguir con el entrenamiento los próximos tres años "Eren Jaeger ¿estás listo?" "¡Si!"respondió sin dudar. La cara de Eren mostraba que estaba nervioso pero a la vez estaba decidido _"Lo haré,tengo que hacerlo. Puede que no tenga el talento que tienen todos ellos,pero tengo mas determinación que nadie"_ "Adelante"ordenó Shadis y un soldado empezó a girar una manivela y Eren se elevó. Algunos cadetes creyeron que se caería pero Eren fue capaz de mantener el equilibrio,dejando a todos sorprendidos,incluido a sus amigos cercanos _"Lo hizo"_ pensó Dave con una sonrisa mientras que los demás cadetes felicitaban a Eren "Si,lo he hecho"dijo Eren al darse cuenta de que podía pasar la prueba pero cuando estaba a punto de pasarla,perdió el equilibrio y quedó boca abajo,como la primera vez que lo intentó. Los cadetes se callaron y Shadis se acercó "Aún no,no me rendiré"dijo Eren pero Shadis ordenó que le bajaran. Eren estaba de rodillas sin entender por qué se había caído "Aún no"volvió a repetir,pero esta vez estaba asustado "Cambiarle el cinturón"ordenó Shadis al soldado que había elevado a Eren y este obedeció. Todos estaban un poco extrañados ya que no sabían que podía cambiar el hecho de darle otro cinturón.

Después de cambiarle el cinturón,Eren fue capaz de mantener el equilibrio,hasta él mismo estaba asombrado "Tu equipo era defectuoso"dijo Shadis mientras agarraba su antiguo cinturón "Las hebillas de tu cinturón estaban oxidadas. Es la primera vez en muchos años que veo algo así,tendré que añadirlo a la lista de mantenimiento" "¿Eso quiere decir que lo ha conseguido con un cinturón roto?"dijo uno de los cadetes "Es increíble" "Entonces ¿paso o no paso?"preguntó Eren nervioso "Eres valido,entrena duro"Eren elevó sus brazos y no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría _"¡Lo he conseguido! ¿Has visto Mikasa? Puedo hacerlo,ya no tengo que depender de ti. Ya no tengo que depender de ti para nada"_ "Al final lo ha conseguido"dijo Reiner "Es como si te desafiara con la mirada"dijo Armin "La verdad es que si"opinó Dave,que al igual que Armin,tenía una sonrisa en la cara "No"todos miraron extrañados a Mikasa "Ahora ya no tenemos que separarnos y eso le relaja" _"Bueno,tiempo al tiempo"_ pensó Dave,ya que esperaba que a lo largo de estos tres años Mikasa se diera cuenta de que Eren puede valerse por sí mismo.

Todos estaban con los equipos de maniobras en el bosque,a todos los cadetes se les daba bien,incluso Eren llevaba un buen ritmo. Armin no iba al ritmo de sus amigos,pero no iba mal. Dave por el contrario,iba bastante bien,siempre ha sido increíblemente ágil y no le costaba moverse con el equipo. Miró a su derecha y vio a Jack con una sonrisa "Cuando dominemos los equipos,deberíamos hacer una carrera a ver quién es el mas rápido de los dos"dijo Jack y luego disparó uno de sus anclajes pero Dave le seguía sin problema "Lo siento Jack,pero no quiero dejarte en ridículo"los dos amigos se rieron antes de que Jack hablara "Eso ya lo veremos ¡intenta alcanzarme!"Jack aceleró y Dave negó con la cabeza,el siempre fue el mas niño de los dos pese a que tenían la misma edad,aunque Dave le siguió el juego y aceleró,de todos modos era una prueba para ver cómo se desenvolvían con los equipos. Dave se impulsó hacia arriba y quedó por encima de los árboles _"A partir de hoy,las cosas van a cambiar ¡estoy seguro!"_

 _ **AÑO 850**_

"¿Qué te pasa Arlet?te estas quedando atrás"dijo Shadis mientras reducía la velocidad de su caballo y se acercaba a Armin,que era el último del grupo. Armin tenía dificultades para seguir al resto ya que su equipo pesaba demasiado y la lluvia no ayudaba "¿Pesa demasiado,quieres ser el único que se quite su equipo?si esto fuera una misión,a estas alturas servirías de aperitivo a los titanes"Shadis volvió con el resto del grupo dejándolo atrás. Armin pensó que en cualquier momento se caería al suelo pero Reiner apareció a su lado "Dámelo"dijo mientras le quitaba el equipo y se lo ponía a la espalda junto al suyo "Retrasas a todos,este ejercicio puntúa para la nota final" "Pero si me ayudas,tu también perderás puntos" "Entonces será mejor que no se enteren. Date prisa y no me hagas cambiar de idea"lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que Shadis les estaba mirando y escuchando _"Reiner Braun,un soldado fuerte tanto física como mentalmente. Sus camaradas confían plenamente en él"_ Reiner se adelantó y alcanzó al resto mientras que Armin se quedaba atrás,pero no se iba a rendir "Prefiero morir antes que ser una carga"entonces aceleró hasta llegar a Reiner,recuperó su equipo y siguió avanzando _"Armin Arlet,aunque carece de fuerza física lo compensa con sus extraordinarias aptitudes académicas"_

Los cadetes habían llegado a otra zona del bosque donde mataban a los titanes,que en realidad eran trozos de madera gigantes con forma de titán. Al menos en ese momento ya no llovía. Este entrenamiento se hacía por equipos formados por varios cadetes. En el primer equipo estaban Annie,Berthold,Connie y Sasha entre otros. Annie y Berthold habían conseguido golpear el cuello de uno de los titanes casi a la vez mientras que Jean lo consiguió unos segundos después y su corte no fue tan profundo _"Annie Leonhardt,sus habilidades de combate son impecables pero no trabaja bien en equipo,es una loba solitaria. Berthold Hoover,pose mucho talento pero carece de iniciativa propia. Jean Kirstein,tiene un control tridimensional excepcional pero su personalidad provoca fructuras"_ Jean miró al titán al que había golpeado mientras seguía avanzando "No puedo golpear tan fuerte como ellos,así que tendré que encontrar antes al titán"Jean empezó a avanzar mas rápido hasta que encontró otro titán "El que entre en la policía militar,seré yo"pero antes de que pudiera matarlo,Connie apareció "Gracias Jean,sabía que solo tenía que seguirte"dijo mientras se movía entre los arboles con agilidad. Se preparó para matar al titán pero Sasha se adelantó _"Sasha Braus,excelente para misiones poco convencionales pero eso la hace inadecuada para misiones organizadas. Connie Springer,demuestra una gran agilidad física pero carece bastante de agilidad mental"_

El primer equipo se retiró y entró el segundo,en el estaban Mikasa y Eren entre otros cuantos "Ahí vienen"dijo un soldado cuando vio a dos cadetes acercándose y preparó a dos titanes. Mikasa acertó los golpes sin problema al igual que Eren pero había una diferencia entre los dos "No,mi corte no ha sido profundo"pensó Eren cuando comparó su corte con el de Mikasa _"Mikasa Ackerman,su actuación es ejemplar en todos los aspectos,hablamos de un genio sin precedentes en nuestra historia. Eren Jaeger,carece de talento natural pero ha trabajado mas duro que nadie para mejorar,además parece mas motivado que nadie para alcanzar sus objetivos"_

El segundo equipo se retiró y entró el tercero y último,en el estaban Dave,Jack y Connor. Connor avanzó rápidamente y mató a un titan,luego siguió avanzando para matar a otro. Otro cadete iba a matar al titan,aunque Connor se adelantó. Cuando estaba a punto de darle en la nuca,levantó sus dos espadas sobre su cabeza y giró hacia adelante,haciendo una voltereta justo en el momento en el que dio a la nuca del titán,luego utilizó su equipo para seguir con el ejercicio _"Connor Himura,pose una gran fuerza mental y física y está capacitado para dirigir un equipo,pero se niega a ser líder y solo habla con el cadete Koizumi"_ Jack avanzó hasta un titán para eliminarlo,pero los soldados que lo controlaban giraron el titán para dar a Jack,pero este reaccionó rápidamente. Se impulsó contra el suelo para esquivar el ataque,pero antes de tocar el suelo disparó un gancho a los brazos del titán y se propulsó hacia arriba,cuando estuvo a la altura de la cabeza,disparó el otro gancho al cuello y desengancho el primero. Se impulsó en diagonal hacia abajo y hacia la izquierda,cuando estuvo a unos centímetros del suelo y tuvo un buen ángulo,se acercó con una gran velocidad al cuello del titán y lo mató "Rápido y sencillo"dijo mientras se disponía a buscar a otros titanes _"Jack Koizumi,pose una gran velocidad y agilidad igualadas solo por el cadete Azuma. Tiene una gran determinación pero suele tener una actitud de niño pequeño"_ Dave avanzó por el bosque hasta que vio un grupo de tres titanes juntos. Era peligroso ya que si un titán le tocaba sería descalificado y perdería puntos en la nota final,pero tenía que matar a mas titanes para ponerse en cabeza. Se acercó al primer titán y lo mató antes de que los soldados que lo dirigían pudieran moverlo. Los soldados giraron el segundo titán pero Dave se impulsó hacia abajo,esquivando los brazos del titán. Disparó un gancho al cuerpo del titán y se impulsó,quedando detrás de este,luego se desenganchó del cuerpo y rápidamente disparó el otro gancho al cuello y lo mató. Cerca de ese titán había un árbol y lo aprovechó,subiéndose a la rama que estaba a la izquierda del último titán. El titán giró y sus brazos estuvieron a punto de darle en la parte de atrás de las piernas,pero Dave se dio cuenta de esto. No le daría tiempo a usar su equipo así que saltó y dio una voltereta hacia atrás,esquivando por poco el ataque. Cuando hizo la voltereta,se giró un poco para ver al titán,disparó sus ganchos y mató al titán,luego se alejó y siguió buscando a otros titanes _"Dave Azuma,es extraordinariamente rápido y ágil,con una puntería impecable y el cadete que mejor entiende los primeros auxilios pero es incapaz de liderar un equipo,hacer estrategias y su personalidad protectora hace que se exponga al peligro"_

Al día siguiente,los cadetes tenían un entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Algunos no entendían porque tenían que hacer este tipo de entrenamientos,ya que eran completamente inútiles contra los titanes. El ejercicio consistía en que uno de los cadetes tenía que intentar dar con un cuchillo al otro cadete mientras que este tenía que inmovilizarlo sin armas. Reiner cargó contra Eren para intentar darle con el cuchillo pero Eren reaccionó rápido y agarró la muñeca de Reiner y le hizo un gancho,dejándole en el suelo. Cuando Eren le soltó,Reiner se quejó un poco del dolor "Lo siento tío,no se me da bien contenerme"dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse "Sigamos,esta vez te toca a ti atacar"dijo mientras le daba el cuchillo pero Eren tardó unos segundos en cogerlo "Eh ¿qué te pasa?" "No le veo sentido a este ejercicio. No vamos a luchar contra otros seres humanos,además solo un idiota se enfrentaría a un oponente armado"en ese momento,a Eren le vino un recuerdo de hace varios años pero Reiner le hizo volver a la realidad "¿Y tu sentido de la responsabilidad?"Eren le miró un poco extrañado "Eren,ahora somos soldados. Créeme en la mayoría de batallas la retirada no es una opción,debes dominar todas las técnicas y estar preparado para enfrentarte a cualquier oponente. Solo esa es nuestra responsabilidad como soldados"Eren le miró unos segundos hasta que Reiner apartó la vista y miró a Annie "Echa un vistazo,mira"Eren siguió su mirada y vio a Annie y algo le decía que sea lo que sea que iba a pasar,no acabaría bien.

Armin consiguió parar el golpe de Jack a tiempo pero antes de poder hacer otro movimiento,Jack le dio un golpe en la parte de atrás de su pierna derecha y Armin cayó al suelo y no pudo evitar que Jack le apuñalara en el pecho,aunque no le hizo daño "Otra vez"dijo Armin frustrado,no había podido ganar a Jack en el ejercicio,y eso que lo habían hecho varias veces "No te desanimes"dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse "Comparado al principio del alistamiento,has mejorado" "Ya,pero supongo que la pelea no es lo mío,hemos hecho el ejercicio unas cinco o seis veces y aun no te he ganado " "Ya lo conseguirás"dijo mientras le daba el cuchillo "¿A la sexta o séptima va la vencida?"Jack se preparó para repetir el ejercicio y Armin se rió un poco "Dame un minuto,necesito descansar"Armin cogió una cantimplora y bebió un poco de agua,al igual que Jack. Poco después,Mikasa se acercó a ellos,ya había hecho el ejercicio unas cuantas veces pero nadie la había ganado y fue a ver cómo le iban a los demás,concretamente a Eren,pero se había encontrado a Armin antes "Hola Mikasa"dijo Armin y Jack la saludo levantando un poco la mano mientras bebía agua "Armin ¿Has visto a Eren?" "Creo que está con Reiner pero no sé dónde está,me he centrado en el ejercicio y no le visto,aunque tampoco he conseguido ganar a Jack"respondió Armin,aunque esto último lo dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza "Tú no te fuerces ¿vale?"dijo Mikasa al ver que Armin estaba cansado y con un pequeño rasguño en la cara "Ahí van otra vez"Armin y Mikasa miraron a Jack y le siguieron la mirada.

"¡Vamos!"dijo Connie y él y Sasha se lanzaron contra Dave con los cuchillos. Generalmente no solían hacer nada en los entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo,pero tenían una apuesta con Dave. Si en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo,Connie o Sasha conseguían dar a Dave con el cuchillo,Dave tenía que reconocer que Connie era un genio y le tendría que pagar la comida a Sasha durante un mes. Tenían esta apuesta desde el principio de la instrucción,pero nunca habían ganado a Dave,ni siquiera atacándole los dos a la vez. Cuando los dos estuvieron cerca de Dave,este se echó un poco a la izquierda. Rápidamente agarró la muñeca derecha de Connie con su mano derecha y lo alejó,lanzandole un poco lejos pero no demasiado. Sasha le atacó,pero Dave la agarró del brazo y la hizo un gancho y Sasha quedó en el suelo boca arriba. Pero antes de que pudiera quitarle el cuchillo,Connie le atacó. Dave fue mas rápido y paró el golpe con una mano y con la otra le golpeo en el estomago,haciendo que Connie cayera al suelo. Sasha se levantó y fue a darle un golpe en la cabeza,pero Dave se agachó rápidamente y acabó detrás de Sasha. Esta se giró para volver a darle,pero cuando lo hizo,Dave la agarró del hombro y puso su pierna izquierda detrás de la de Sasha y la tiró al suelo,luego cogió su cuchillo y la dio en el estómago. Connie se volvió a levantar y fue a atacarle una vez mas. Tenía el cuchillo en su mano derecha y cuando le atacó,Dave le agarró de la muñeca con su mano izquierda,lo que le permitió girar sobre si mismo y darle con el codo derecho en la nuca. No le dio muy fuerte porque no quería hacerle daño,pero el golpe dejó a Connie en el suelo y Dave aprovechó para darle con el cuchillo en la espalda "¡No me lo puedo creer!"dijo Sasha mientras se levantaba "Lo siento chicos,la próxima vez será"dijo Dave mientras ayudaba a Connie a levantarse "Mirar el lado positivo,cada vez estáis mas cerca de darle"dijo Jack mientras él,Mikasa y Armin se acercaban "¿Tú crees?"preguntó Connie mientras se tocaba el cuello "La verdad es que no,pero no os rindáis"dijo Jack con humor y Armin le dio un pequeño codazo en el estómago pero también tenía una sonrisa "Muy gracioso,Jack"dijo Sasha y luego habló Mikasa "Dave ¿has visto a Eren?" "Antes le vi con Reiner allí"dijo mientras señalaba una zona del campo de entrenamiento y Mikasa fue hacia allí. Pero cuando dio unos pasos,la campana sonó,indicando que el entrenamiento había acabado y que todos tenían que irse a comer y prepararse para el siguiente entrenamiento.

 _ **DÍA DE LA GRADUACIÓN**_

"¡Entregar los corazones!"ordenó un superior,que estaba junto a Shadis y otros superiores a lo alto de una escaleras,a los reclutas que habían conseguido graduarse. Los diez mejores de la promoción estaban en una fila horizontal mientras que el resto estaba detrás de ellos,pero había un pequeño hueco que les separaba "¡Si señor!"gritaron los reclutas e hicieron el saludo "Los reclutas que os graduéis tendréis ante vosotros tres opciones. Podéis uniros a la tropas de guarnición,que protegen las ciudades y refuerzan los muros. Al cuerpo de exploración,cuyos miembros arriesgan sus vidas en el territorio de los titanes. O a la policía militar,bajo las órdenes directas del rey. Por supuesto,solo los diez mejores de esta promoción tendrán el derecho de unirse a la policía militar"los diez mejores de la promoción eran,Sasha,la décima,Connie,el noveno,Marco,el octavo,Jean,el séptimo,Eren,el sexto,Annie,la quinta,Berthold,el cuarto,Reiner,el tercero,Dave,el segundo y Mikasa,la primera. Pese a que Armin no había logrado clasificarse como uno de los diez mejores,estaba feliz de que sus amigos lo consiguieran,de todos modos sabía que los cuatro se unirían al cuerpo de exploración. Le sorprendió que Jack y Connor no se clasificaran,pero la nota de ambos era buena así que seguramente se quedaron cerca.

Los superiores les habían dejado la noche libre y habían organizado una pequeña cena en un comedor. Todos los cadetes estaban hablando entre sí,dándose la enhorabuena por haber conseguido graduarse y decidiendo a que cuerpo se unirían "¿Cómo he podido quedar por debajo del maldito Eren?"se dijo Jean a sí mismo,aun no entendía como Eren tenía mas nota que él. Jack estaba hablando con Connor sobre a qué cuerpo se unirían. Connor intentó que Jack se uniera a las tropas de guarnición "Déjalo Connor,no me harás cambiar de opinión"Connor suspiró antes de volver a hablar "Mira que llegas a ser persistente,de todos modos,sino puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión,solo te puedo ayudar,aunque yo también me uniré al cuerpo de exploración" "Entonces no puedes echarme nada en cara"dijo Jack mientras cruzaba los brazos y sonreía "Creo que no. Al menos me asegurare de que los titanes maten a un niño pequeño"dijo con una sonrisa "¡Oye!"Jack intentó parecer enfadado,pero no podía. Cualquiera pensaría que Connor no era una persona agradable,pero cuando se le conocía de verdad,era una gran persona "¡No lo conseguirás!"todos escucharon a Thomas,que sin querer había elevado el tono mientras hablaba con Eren y ahora todo el mundo les estaba mirando "¿Sabes a cuantas personas han devorado hasta el momento?ya hemos perdido la quinta parte de nuestra población. Los titanes son invencibles"todos se quedaron cayados unos segundos hasta que Eren volvió a hablar "¿Y? ¿Te rindes porque crees que no puedes ganar?" "Es que-"pero Thomas no encontró las palabras "Hasta ahora no hemos sufrido mas que derrotas,pero no sabíamos prácticamente nada de ellos. Luchar cara a cara es inútil,puede que perdiéramos,pero el conocimiento que obtuvimos es un rayo de esperanza para otras batallas ¿descartaremos los progresos tácticos que hemos conseguido gracias al sacrificio otros y dejaremos que los titanes nos devoren? ¡Es ridículo!exterminaré hasta el último de ellos y me liberaré de estos estrechos muros. Ese es mi sueño. La humanidad aún no la ha perdido todo"todos miraron a Eren unos segundos hasta que este salió del comedor seguido por sus amigos "Espera Eren"dijo Armin mientras intentaba alcanzar a su amigo _"Sal fuera de estos muros si tantas ganas tienes. Yo voy a unirme a la policía militar"_ pensó Jean mientras volvía a beber de su jarra.

Eren se sentó en unas escaleras que estaban fuera del comedor y se quitó las pocas lágrimas que tenían. Escuchó unos pasos y al darse la vuelta vio a sus amigos acercarse a él.

Los cuatro amigos estaban sentados en las escaleras. Armin se sentó a la derecha de Eren y un escalón mas abajo,Dave estaba detrás de Armin,unos dos escalones por encima de Eren y Mikasa estaba a la izquierda del grupo,un poco mas arriba que Dave "Eren,cuando has hablado de tu sueño" "Lo se,te he robado la idea. Lo de liberarse de los muros y todo eso"Armin apartó la mirada de Eren y miró hacia delante y luego habló "Voy a unirme al cuerpo de exploración"esto sorprendió bastante a Eren "¿En serio Armin?sacaste la mejor nota en teoría,sería un desperdicio" "Me da igual morir si resulto ser útil"Eren nunca pensó que oiría a Armin decir eso "Yo también me uniré al cuerpo de exploración"dijo Mikasa "Y yo" "Pero si los dos tenéis las mejores notas,iros a la policía" "No he estado entrenando tres años para irme al interior y olvidarlo todo"dijo Dave decidido y luego habló Mikasa "Si vas a la policía militar,yo también iré. Si vas a la guarnición,yo también. Te enviaran demasiado rápido a la tumba si no estoy contigo. Iré a donde tu vayas,esta es mi decisión"Eren dejó de mirar a Mikasa y se agarró la cabeza con una mano "Nadie te ha pedido que me ayudes"su tono indicaba que estaba cansado de la actitud protectora de Mikasa "No quiero perder a la única familia que me queda"ahora todos miraron a Mikasa con una expresión triste,menos Eren,que la miraba sorprendido. Una estrella fugaz pasó por el cielo y los amigos la miraron sin saber muy bien que pensar o decir. De repente,Dave apretó su mano y frunció el ceño,algo iba mal. Ninguno de sus amigos se había dado cuenta de los pequeños gestos que había hecho Dave,pero a él le dio igual,la sensación que tenía era la misma que hace cinco años,cuando el titán acorazado destruyó la puerta que daba al muró María. No sabía porque tenía esta sensación,pero no le gustaba. Solo esperaba que mañana no ocurriera nada y que esta sensación no significara nada.

 _ **En el próximo capítulo:**_

" _ **Es el titán colosal,ha roto la puerta"**_

" _ **¡Esta operación defensiva tiene un único objetivo,permitir la evacuación del muró Rose"**_

" _ **Iré... al mundo... exterior" "¡Eren,no!"**_

" _ **¡Aquí vienen! Azuma ¿está preparado?" "Si,señor"**_

" _ **¡Escuadrón treinta y cuatro adelante,apoyad a la primera línea!" "¡Vamos,adelante!" "¡Sí!"**_

 ** _"Es inútil,está muerto_ " **_**"¡No lo** **creeré** **hasta que lo vea!"**_

 _ **Ya se que este capitulo es mas largo de lo normal,pero quería poner toda la parte del entrenamiento en un solo capitulo. Mi idea original era poner un episodio del anime en un capitulo pero voy hacer algunos capítulos mas largos,a ver como quedan.**_


	5. Titanes En El Distrito

_**TITANES EN EL DISTRITO**_

"¿Eso es verdad?"preguntó uno de los cadetes cuando Jack le habló de su pueblo "Pues claro,por qué crees que se llama el pueblo de los lobos"dijo Jack como si eso fuera muy obvio "Pero eso es imposible" "¿El que es imposible?"preguntó Dave cuando se acercó a ellos "Jack me ha dicho que en vuestro antiguo pueblo había hombres lobo" " _¿En serio?"_ pensó Dave ¿de verdad ese cadete creía que en su pueblo había hombres lobos? ¿O que los hombres lobos existían?por no decir que se lo había contado Jack,no es que siempre mintiera,pero cada vez que decía alguna locura,seguramente estaba mintiendo "¿Y tú le has creído?"el cadete le miró extrañado mientras que Jack le lanzó una mirada para decirle que le siguiera el juego "Te ha mentido" "Dave"dijo Jack frustrado porque Dave le había fastidiado la broma "¿Y por qué vuestro pueblo se llama el pueblo de los lobos?" "Porque desde que se construyó,siempre ha habido varias manadas de lobos alrededor"dijo Dave con un tono de obviedad y una sonrisa en la cara. El cadete suspiró aliviado de que la historia de Jack no fuera real,aunque luego se dio cuenta de que la historia de Jack era bastante absurda. Pero antes de poder decir algo,Dave y Jack se alejaron mientras se reían "No me puedo creer que aún cuentes esa leyenda" "Y yo no me creo que haya gente que crea que los hombres lobos existan. Sobre todo si tiene quince años"los dos amigos pararon de reír cuando vieron a Connor dirigirse hacia ellos "Un superior quiere que llevéis esas cajas a fuera"dijo mirando a Jack y señaló unas cajas cerca suya "Bien,ya vamos"Connor se alejó de ellos pero ninguno sabía muy bien a donde iba. Ambos se dirigieron a las cajas mientras seguían hablando "Aun no me creo que no hayáis tenido una pelea" "Yo tampoco,parece que sí cumplió el trato" "¿Sabes?cuando te reconocí en el entrenamiento,pensé que,aunque Connor había cambiado,tendríais algunas peleas. Me sorprendió que al final no ocurriera nada"los dos habían salido fuera y habían dejado las cajas de suministros pero Jack se dio cuenta de que Dave estaba distraído "Así que yo no puedo distraerme pero tu si"dijo al recordar que Dave le decía que se centrara en lo que estaba haciendo cada vez que se distraía,aunque Jack se extrañó de que Dave no le dijera nada "¿Estás bien?"preguntó poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo "No lo sé. A noche tuve una sensación extraña,cómo si algo malo iba a pasar hoy y aún tengo esa sensación" "¿Podía ser un falso presentimiento?no creo que sea la primera vez que alguien tiene uno" "Puede,pero tuve esta misma sensación unos segundos antes de que el titán acorazado rompiera la puerta del muro María hace cinco años" "Dave,no estarás diciendo que-"empezó a decir Jack con una risa nerviosa "No lo se,solo digo que es extraño,pero aún no ha pasado nada" "Oye,no le des mas vueltas. Las probabilidades de que eso pase justo hoy son de-"pero Dave no le dejó terminar,ya que levantó su mano a la altura de su pecho,indicando a Jack que se callará "¿Dave?"pero este no dijo nada,estuvo unos segundos en silencio,como si estuviera escuchando algo,hasta que miró a una de las zonas superiores del muro.

 _Trueno_

Dave tuvo que cerrar los ojos debido a la luz provocada por el trueno,pero cuando los volvió a abrir,se arrepintió "Es él"dijo Jack y Dave completó la frase "Es el titán colosal"al igual que en aquel día,solo podían ver la cara del titán colosal,pero eso era suficiente para asustar a cualquiera.

 _Explosión_

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo,algo parecido a una explosión sacudió todo Trost e hizo que incluso los cadetes que estaban en la base perdieran el equilibrio "No puede ser"dijo Dave recordando que hace cinco años ocurrió lo mismo en Shiganshina "¿Los titanes volverán a-?"pero un pensamiento le impidió hablar,ya que en la zona donde estaba el titán colosal,era donde estaba una unidad de cadetes que tenían que revisar los cañones "Maldita sea"dijo mientras se levantaba e intentaba ver que unidad estaba allí,aunque no podía ver bien a los cadetes que estaban allí,recordó quienes eran "Eren está ahí"dijo sin apartar la vista del titán "¿Seguro?"preguntó Jack con miedo "Si,junto a Sasha,Connie y algunos mas. Tenemos que ayudarles" "No creo que podamos" "¿Qué?"Dave apartó la vista del muro y miró a su amigo "No creo que podamos hacer nada contra el titán. Además…"las manos de Jack empezaron a temblar y su mirada se volvió oscura y con miedo "Los titanes van a entrar. Y no creo que podamos hacer nada contra ellos. Ellos son-" "A los ganaremos hoy"dijo Dave mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de su amigo. Ahora tenía que ser fuerte y animar a Jack y calmarle,no podía mostrar que tenía miedo,aunque en realidad estaba muy asustado "Tendremos que enfrentarnos a ellos,y solo podremos ganar si nos calmamos y protegemos a nuestros camaradas,eso es lo mas importante"estas palabras habían calmado a Jack un poco. Asintió levemente y miró a su amigo "Sobreviviremos a esto"dijo Dave "Si,y luego haremos esa carrera que te dije hace tres años"a Dave se le escapó una pequeña risa,era increíble que pese a esta situación,Jack seguía actuando igual que siempre,con humor "Vamos a prepararnos" "Si"Dave soltó a Jack y,antes de ir dentro de la base,miró al muro _"Eren,no hagas tonterías"_

" _Los exterminaré ¡hasta el último de ellos!"_ "Hasta el último de ellos"repitió Eren a sí mismo cuando recordó lo que pasó hace cinco años,la muerte de su madre "¡Unidad cuatro de mantenimiento,preparaos para el combate!"gritó Eren a sus compañeros mientras sacaba sus espadas y se preparaba para subir el muro "¡Nuestro objetivo está enfrente,es el titán colosal!es nuestra oportunidad ¡No la dejaremos escapar!"Eren escaló el muro mientras hablaba con sus compañeros. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó a la parte superior del muro y miró al titán colosal con odio "Hola. Han pasado cinco años"

Apenas había pasado un minuto desde que el titán colosal había aparecido y todo el mundo había entrado en pánico. Connor había salido de la base para ver al titán colosal asomado por el muro y a alguien peleando con él,la distancia no le dejaba ver quién era el que estaba peleando,pero eso no le importaba,lo preocupante era que ahora había un agujero de varios metros por el que los titanes entrarían en cualquier momento,tenía que darse prisa en preparase y esperar ordenes pero sabía que todo iba a salir mal. Sin perder mas tiempo,entró en la base y fue a recargar su gas,pese a que tenía mucho mas de la mitad,quería tener los tanques de gas llenos. Cuando se acercó a la zona para recargar el combustible,vio a Jack asegurando su equipo y a Dave recargando los tanques "Connor"dijo Jack cuando le vio "¿Sabéis cuáles son las ordenes?" "Prepararse y esperar"Connor suspiró y empezó a notar como le aumentaban los nervios. No podía negar que esta situación le daba algo de miedo,pero tenía que calmarse "Dave,cuando estemos ahí-" "Nada de discutir,lo sé"Dave apartó la mirada del tanque grande de gas para mirarle y los dos asintieron,admitiendo en silencio que trabajarían en equipo para sobrevivir "Cadete Azuma"dijo un superior de las tropas de guarnición cuando se acercó al trío "¿Señor?"dijo mientras se levantaba "Le necesitamos en la vanguardia,venga conmigo" "¿La vanguardia señor?" "Aun no nos han informado del plan señor"dijo Jack pero el superior le lanzó una mirada para indicar que se callara "La vanguardia es la primera línea que se enfrentará a los titanes cuando entren en Trost,necesitaremos a la mayor cantidad de soldados capaces de contener a los titanes. Ahora venga conmigo"Jack iba a protestar pero Dave habló antes de que pudiera decir algo "Si señor"el superior se alejó y le hizo un gesto a Dave para que le siguiera "Pero Dave-" "Estaré bien"dijo mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro y le intentaba tranquilizar "No pienso morir hoy"Jack miró al suelo,asimilando el peligro que estaba a punto de correr su amigo. Sabía que no podría evitar que fuera a la primera linea de combate,así que suspiró y volvió a mirar a Dave "Ten cuidado ahí fuera ¿vale?"Dave asintió a su amigo y miró a Connor "Cuida de él"Connor asintió y Dave le quitó la mano del hombro a Jack y se fue con el superior _"Vaya día"_ pensó mientras salía de la base.

"Cadetes,se ha terminado vuestro adiestramiento. Demostrad que sois auténticos soldados"gritó un miembro de la guarnición a los cadetes,pero todos estos estaban corriendo por la base asustados,ninguno podía creer que eso estaba sucediendo justo ese día. Mikasa vio a una pareja de reclutas abrazándose para darse apoyo o algo así,pero no se quedó para averiguarlo,acababa de llegar a la base y estaba buscando a Eren,Armin y Dave. Había dado una pequeña vuelta y no los había visto hasta que escuchó la voz de Eren "Armin ¿estás bien?"los dos amigos estaban arrodillados en los tanques de combustible para repostar,aunque Armin era incapaz de conectar la boquilla del tanque grande con la del tanque de su equipo,estaba muy nervioso y asustado "Estoy bien,me calmo en un instante"Mikasa se acercó a ellos para ver cómo estaban y para poder escuchar a Armin "Estamos en un buen lío,hay un enorme agujero de ocho metros en el muro y no hay forma de cerrarlo rápidamente. En todo este tiempo ni siquiera hemos podido mover esa roca gigante cerca de Semo"cuanto mas hablaba Armin,mas nervioso se ponía,solo había que ver como le fallaba el pulso al intentar colocar las dos boquillas de los tanques "Si no conseguimos cerrar el agujero ¡habrá que abandonar esta ciudad!"lo que ninguno de los tres amigos sabían es que,en la puerta rota del distrito,la avanzadilla,compuesta por cañones,estaba disparando a los titanes para frenarlos,pero apenas lo conseguían "¿Tu eres el cadete que nos han enviado?"dijo un soldado de la guarnición al ver a Dave. El superior de antes se había retirado y Dave estaba con un grupo de tres personas de la guarnición "Si señor,Dave Azuma señor"respondió mientras hacía el saludo "Así que un Azuma,entonces es posible que puedas ayudarnos. Recuerda,nuestro objetivo es contener a los titanes todo lo que podamos,así que no bajes la guardia. Entraran en cualquier momento"Dave notaba como se le caían las primeras gotas de sudor de la cara,pero ahora no era el mejor momento para ponerse nervioso,no podía permitirse cometer ese error. Mientras tanto,Armin era incapaz de calmarse en la base "Es solo cuestión de tiempo que atraviesen el muro Rose. Si quisieran,podrían aniquilar a la humanidad en cualquier instante"la avanzadilla había sido aniquilada y los primeros titanes empezaron a entrar en el distrito. El equipo en el que estaba Dave estaba un par de casa lejos de la puerta destruida,pero estaban a punto de entrar en combate "¡Aquí vienen!Azuma ¿está preparado?"preguntó el soldado mientras se preparaba para luchar "Si,señor"respondió Dave sacando sus espadas,dispuesto a luchar _"Ha llegado la hora"_ "¡Vamos!"gritó el superior y todo el equipo se lanzó contra los titanes _"Ten cuidado ahí fuera ¿vale?"_ _"Tranquilo Jack,no pienso morir"_ pensó Dave al recordar la palabras de Jack antes de irse. Dave se movía con gran agilidad por las casas hasta que se encontró a un titán de unos diez metros aproximadamente. Dave se acercó al titán hasta que este le vio y estiró el brazo para intentar cogerle,pero Dave disparó uno de sus ganchos al cuerpo del titán para impulsarse y pasar por debajo del brazo. En pocos segundos,estaba detrás del titán y disparó su otro gancho,a la vez que desenganchaba el otro,al cuello del titán,se propulsó hacia él y preparó sus espadas "¡Hoy no!"

"¡Estamos perdidos!"gritó Armin al darse cuenta de que los titanes podrían aniquilarlos cuando quisieran pero Eren le agarró del brazo para llamar su atención "¡Armin!Cálmate. Esta vez será diferente. La humanidad no perderá contra los titanes"con estas palabras,Armin empezó a calmarse,notó como el pulso le empezaba a bajar y podía respirar sin dificultad "Lo siento,estoy bien"Mikasa miró con preocupación a Armin,esperaba que su amigo pudiera aguantar todo lo que pasaría hoy "¿Estás bien Armin?"el trío se giró para ver a Jack acercarse a ellos con Connor a su lado "Si,ya estoy calmado" "¿Dónde está Dave?"preguntó Eren mientras se levantaba. Jack miró al suelo y frunció el ceño antes de contestar "Ha sido asignado a la vanguardia,la primera línea que se enfrentará a los titanes cuando entren en Trost"

Las cosas en el frente empeoraban por momentos,cada vez entraban mas titanes,no aguantarían mucho tiempo "¡Son demasiados!"gritó un soldado cuando un nuevo titán entró por la puerta. Dave se quedó en el cuello del titán al que acababa de matar y este cayó encima del tejado de una casa. Dave se limpió el sudor de su frente y miró a la puerta,vio que había muchos titanes a los alrededores,dentro de poco los sobrepasarían pero tenían que aguantar el máximo tiempo posible porque si ellos caían,los siguientes en enfrentarse a los titanes serían sus camaradas y amigos,tenía que facilitarles las cosas todo lo posible "¡Escuadrones cuatro y cinco,quedaos y cubrir a los demás! ¡El resto retirada!"gritó uno de los superiores a las tropas y todos los escuadrones empezaron a obedecer las órdenes "¡Muévase Azuma,hay que retroceder un poco y hacer un plan!"gritó el superior de Dave desde otra casa cercana "Pero señor-" "No discuta ¡vamos!"el superior disparó un gancho para alejarse y Dave le siguió segundos después,dejando a dos escuadrones solos.

"¡Soldados,se dividirán en escuadrones! ¡Estarán bajo el mando de la tropa de guarnición!Sus funciones serán proporcionar apoyo logístico,mantener las comunicaciones y eliminar a los titanes"gritó Kitz Weilman,el comandante que se encargaría de estar en la base durante toda la misión. Pese a que era un comandante,se notaba que estaba asustado "La primera línea la formarán las tropas de guarnición,la segunda línea la formarán los escuadrones de cadetes y la retaguardia la formaran las unidades de élite de la tropa. Nos han llegado noticias de que la avanzadilla ha sido totalmente aniquilada,la puerta exterior ha sido destruida y los titanes han invadido la ciudad"esto sorprendió y asustó a todos los cadetes,no creían que la avanzadilla había sido aniquilada en tan poco tiempo "Eso quiere decir que Dave habrá entrado en combate"dijo Armin al darse cuenta de que la primera línea ya estaba luchando o estaba a punto de hacerlo "Estará bien. Siempre ha salido de las situaciones mas peligrosas"dijo Jack al oír a Armin,pero cuando este y Mikasa le miraron,vieron que tenía miedo y no parecía muy seguro de lo que decía. Aunque ellos conocían a Dave desde hace varios años y sabían que siempre salía airoso de las situaciones complicadas "¡Silencio!"gritó Weilman al ver que varios cadetes hablaban entre ellos "La primera línea ya está en combate. Esta operación defensiva tiene un único objetivo,permitir la evacuación del muro Rose. Espero que no hayan olvidado que la deserción se castiga con la pena capital. Entreguen sus corazones y sus vidas ¡Rompan filas!" "¡Si señor!"respondieron todos los cadetes haciendo el saludo y todos se empezaron a dividir y a juntarse con sus escuadrones,pero todo el mundo estaba muy asustado.

" _Menuda manera de levantar el ánimo a las tropas"_ pensó Connor mientras buscaba a su escuadrón,con un poco de suerte,estaría con Jack y los dos saldrían de este lío "Maldita sea"escuchó a Jean hablar consigo mismo mientras estaba arrodillado. Cerca de él,estaba Crista intentando calmar a Daz,que estaba vomitando "¿Estás bien?"preguntó cuándo Daz dejó de vomitar,pero enseguida siguió. Connor siguió su camino,no tenía tiempo para esto,la situación era bastante mala sin añadirla nervios y gente asustada porque morirían. Enseguida encontró a su escuadrón pero no pudo ver a Jack _"Genial,voy a estar con gente que apenas conozco"_ pensó mientras se acercaba a su escuadrón y se fijaba mejor en quienes iban a ser sus compañeros,había tres mujeres y los otros dos eran hombres y la verdad es que no se sabía ningún nombre de esos cadetes "¿Estás con nosotros Connor?"preguntó una de las chicas muy asustada,aunque todo su escuadrón igual "Si"la chica suspiró un poco mas tranquila cuando supo que uno de los mejores cadetes estaría con ellos _"Parece que ellos si se saben mi nombre"_ "Estamos perdidos,estamos perdidos"empezó a repetir uno de los chicos que estaba sentado en el suelo,abrazándose las rodillas y apoyado en la pared "No es verdad"dijo Connor con un tono tranquilo y se acercó a él,pero el chico siguió repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez "Oye,escúchame"pero el chico ni siquiera le miró. Connor sabía que esto era malo,así que solo se le ocurrió una solución. Le dio un golpe un poco fuerte en la parte de atrás de la cabeza,luego le agarró de la camisa,lo levantó del suelo y lo estampó contra la pared "No vamos a morir ¿vale?" "¡Estamos rodeados por-!"empezó a gritar el chico con lágrimas en los ojos,pero Connor le volvió a estampar contra la pared antes de hablar "¿Quieres sobrevivir?"el chico estuvo unos segundos en silencio hasta que asintió levemente "Entonces escúchame,para sobrevivir tendremos que trabajar juntos y mantener la calma ¿vale?hoy no vamos a morir"cuando Connor vio que el chico estaba un poco mas calmado,le soltó,y pudo mantenerse de pie sin problema,aunque aún estaba algo asustado. Connor le puso una mano en el hombro y le miró a la cara con una expresión tranquila. El chico se quitó las lágrimas,asintió con la cabeza cuando miró a Connor y este le soltó "Vamos,es la hora"todos siguieron a Connor sin contradecirle,estaba claro que ya habían elegido a un líder. Mientras se iban,Connor vio como Mikasa y Eren parecían discutir y cuando Eren se alejó de ella,Mikasa tenía una expresión que no pudo descifrar pero siguió caminando,no podía descentrarse,ahora varias vidas estaban a su cargo.

"¡Hay que detenerlos!"dijo un soldado de la tropa mientras se lanzaba contra los titanes "Son demasiados,dentro de poco…"un titán empezó a correr hacia el escuadrón que estaba encima de una casa. Cuando uno de los soldados se disponía a matarlo,Dave salió de la nada y lo mató "Si ese chico,que es solo un cadete que se acaba de graduar,puede enfrentarse a los titanes sin acobardarse,nosotros también"dijo el superior de Dave mientras que este saltaba a uno de los edificios y se volvía a quitar el sudor _"Esto cansa mas que en el adiestramiento. Al menos la adrenalina evita que caiga agotado"_ pensó mientras veía el cuerpo del titán desintegrarse. Luego vio como todos los soldados volvían a la carga y el no se quedó atrás. Empezó a correr por el edificio hasta el borde de este,luego saltó y utilizó su equipo de maniobras para acercarse a los titanes,pero vio como un titán tenía un soldado en la boca,estaba a punto de comérselo. Sin dudar,se acercó al titán y,como este le estaba dando la espalda,pudo matarle sin demasiados problemas "¡Corre!"gritó cuando mató al titán y se quedó en el cuello de este. Cuando el titán empezó a caer,otro se acercó por su espalda. Dave le vio a tiempo y disparó su gancho a uno de los brazos del titán para impulsarse y quedar detrás de él. Cuando vio con claridad el cuello del titán,desenganchó su primer gancho y disparó el otro "¿Qué?"dijo cuándo el gancho no salió,volvió a apretar el botón,pero no pasó nada "Se ha encasquillado"dijo al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. No tuvo tiempo para pensar en alguna solución,ya que cuando notó que estaba a punto de caer al suelo,el titán se había dado la vuelta y se disponía a darle un golpe con su mano. Dave empezó a percibir el tiempo a cámara lenta durante unos pocos segundos hasta que notó un fuerte golpe en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo,pero no se lo causó el titán. Dave fue disparado hacia la derecha y el golpe hizo que girara un poco en el aire y pudo ver que fue su superior el que le empujó. Justo antes de ver como el titán golpeaba a su superior,Dave notó un fuerte golpe en su espalda y escuchó un cristal romperse,había roto una ventana con el golpe,pero antes de poder asimilar lo que había pasado,sintió otro golpe en su espalda y perdió el conocimiento al instante.

"¡Escuadrón treinta y cuatro,adelante! ¡Apoyad a la primera línea!"gritó un soldado "¡Vamos,adelante!"ordenó Eren y todo su escuadrón sacó sus espadas "¡Si!"todos empezaron a correr por los edificios y a usar los equipos de maniobras para llegar hasta las tropas y ayudarlas con la pelea. Los seis miembros del escuadrón avanzaban con gran rapidez hasta que vieron el primer grupo de titanes,el cual había avanzado bastante "¿Tanto han avanzado los titanes?"preguntó Mina al verlos "Han superado las unidades de vanguardia"dijo Thomas sorprendido y luego habló Nac "¿Se puede saber que están haciendo los fanfarrones de los veteranos?" _"Si han superado a la vanguardia,eso quiere decir que-"_ empezó a pensar Armin mientras recordaba a Dave pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza _"¡Basta!no puedo pensar en Dave ahora. Tengo que centrarme en la misión. Seguro que estará bien,como siempre"_ después de esto,Armin recuperó la concentración y siguió mirando al frente,gracias a esto,pudo ver algo raro a lo lejos,era un titán pero… "Un anormal ¡cuidado!"gritó Eren y todos pudieron esquivarlo a tiempo. El titán pasó muy cerca de ellos pero no atrapó a nadie. Armin estuvo a punto de caerse del tejado pero pudo mantener el equilibrio. Eren estaba agarrado al borde del tejado y el resto de la unidad estaba de pie en el tejado. Todos estaban mirando sorprendidos al titán al darse cuenta de que tenía algo en la boca y,al fijarse mejor,vieron que el titán había atrapado a Thomas "Lo siento,me han-"dijo Thomas pero no podía hablar claramente. Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver a Thomas en la boca del titán,parecía tan surrealista y tan real a la vez. Todos se quedaron inmóviles mientras miraban a Thomas y sus caras pasaron a ser de terror cuando vieron al titán comérselo. Todos estuvieron unos segundos en silencio,asimilando lo que había pasado,hasta que Eren reaccionó y su expresión fue de ira "¡Acabaré contigo!"entonces,Eren fue lo mas rápido que pudo tras el titán,ya que este se estaba alejando "¡Eren!"gritó Armin para intentar parar a su amigo pero fue en vano "¡Espera!no vayas tu solo"gritó otro de los reclutas pero Eren no les escuchó y fue lo mas rápido que pudo a por el titán. Sin pensarlo demasiado,Armin fue corriendo detrás de su amigo y el resto del escuadrón les siguieron pocos segundos después "¡Eren!"volvió a gritar Armin pero Eren seguía sin hacerle caso,estaba cegado por la ira. Armin intentaba alcanzarlo pero Eren era bastante rápido y no pudo alcanzarlo. Cuando Eren estuvo cerca del titán,se lanzó directo a por él,pero no vio que otro estaba en un callejón escondido y no pudo esquivarlo. El titán mordió la pierna de Eren,arrancándola de cuajo,después Eren se golpeó con los tejados de las casas hasta que finalmente paró "¡Eren!"gritó Armin cuando subió a un tejado cercano a Eren,pero vio como un titán mató a uno de su escuadrón y otro tiraba al suelo a Mina. Armin se quedó congelado viendo como otro titán devoraba al último cadete de su escuadrón. Armin cayó de rodillas mientras miraba todo lo que ocurría _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me quedo mirando cómo se comen a mis compañeros?"_ empezó a escuchar unas pisadas fuertes que se acercaban cada vez mas y al mirar a su izquierda vio a un titán a su lado,pero era incapaz de moverse.

"¡No perdáis el ritmo!"grito Connor,que iba a la cabeza de su equipo. Delante de ellos había dos titanes pero Connor no retrocedió "Tu y yo iremos a por él de la derecha"dijo mientras miraba a una de las chicas de su escuadrón "El resto ir a por el otro"todos asintieron y obedecieron a Connor. La chica y Connor se acercaron al titán y Connor ya tenía un plan para matarlo "No sé si podremos solos"dijo la chica "Si que podremos,atácale el tobillo y luego aléjate"la chica dudaba del plan de Connor,pero le obedeció. Descendió un poco hasta estar a ras del suelo,luego disparó uno de sus ganchos al pie del titán,se acercó y cortó el tendón de Aquiles _"Lo hice"_ pensó la chica y luego se alejó. Connor no dudó y aprovechó que el titán había perdido el equilibrio para disparar un gancho a un edificio cercano al titán,se acercó al edificio para acabar detrás del titán,se desenganchó y disparó su segundo gancho al cuello del titán y lo mató sin dudar pero antes de que se pudiera alejar vio a otro titán que estaba algo cerca y se acercó para matarlo. La chica estaba alucinando con lo que estaba haciendo Connor,era igual de bueno en el entrenamiento como en una batalla real,o incluso mejor. La chica no se dio cuenta de que un titán había salido de la nada y la agarró. La chica empezó a gritar mientras intentaba escapar pero era imposible. El titán se metió la mitad del cuerpo de la chica en la boca y la mordió a la altura de la cintura. La chica no pudo evitar gritar de dolor,angustia y miedo. El titán se disponía a terminar de comérsela pero uno de los chicos de su escuadrón mató al titán y antes de que ella cayera al suelo,el chico la cogió en brazos y disparó a uno de los edificios para estar en una zona elevada y evitar que los titanes les cogieran. El chico la había dejado en el tejado pero notaba como uno de sus brazos estaba detrás de sus hombros,lo que la permitía estar incorporada,y con el otro brazo le revisaba la herida,la cual no era muy grave,pero perdía bastante sangre "¡Rápido,venir!"dijo el chico a su escuadrón y este estuvo en el tejado en poco tiempo "¿Connor?"dijo la chica al verlo mejor ¿cómo había matado al titán tan rápido?eso sin contar que no estaban precisamente cerca. Connor indicó al chico que llegó primero que se acercara y que agarrara a la chica mientras el pensaba en como tratar la herida "Dios mio"dijo uno de los chicos "Tenemos que sacarla de aquí"dijo otra de las chicas "Pero no podemos retirarnos del campo de batalla" "¿¡Y qué hacemos?!" "No lo sé" "¡Tenemos que pensar en algo ya!"a Connor no le gustaba esta situación,todo su escuadrón estaba entrando en pánico y esto solo empeoraría las cosas. No podía negar que él también estaba muy asustado y nervioso,pero si no se calmaba,sus camaradas tampoco lo harían _"Tengo que mantener la concentración y no dejar que el miedo me domine"_ sin esperar más tiempo,Connor se quitó la chaqueta y la utilizó como vendaje improvisado "Hay que retroceder. Tenemos que encontrar a los demás"dijo Connor mientras se levantaba y miró al chico que estaba sosteniendo a la chica "Tú te encargaras de llevarla"apartó la vista de él y miró al resto del escuadrón "Los demás cubriréis la línea del frente y los laterales. Yo me encargaré de la retaguardia"Connor sacó sus espadas y el resto del escuadrón empezó a seguir sus ordenes,no tenían tiempo que perder.

"¡Armin,eh! ¿Qué te pasa?"gritó Connie mientras agarraba a Armin por los hombros e intentaba que volviera en sí "Armin,despierta"dijo Jack que estaba arrodillado juntó a él "Armin. Reacciona,vamos tienes que reaccionar"Connie seguía intentando que Armin reaccionara pero era inútil. Jack le dio un golpe no muy fuerte en el pecho y esto hizo que Armin volviera a la normalidad "¿Estás bien?"preguntó Jack cuando Armin le miró pero este no respondió "¿Y tu escuadrón?"preguntó Connie "No lo sé" "Venga reacciona de una vez ¿qué ha pasado?" "¿Y por que estás tan pegajoso?"dijo Jack mientras se limpiaba la mano en su chaqueta "¿Se puede saber que ha pasado?"Armin estuvo unos segundos mirando a Connie hasta que recordó lo sucedido,como murió Thomas,como devoraron a Mina y Eren…

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"Armin empezó a gritar como un loco mientras se agarraba la cabeza "¡Soy un inútil,debería estar muerto!" "Tranquilízate Armin"dijo Jack mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro y otra en el brazo "¡No puedo mas!" "Cálmate" "Armin tranquilo ¿y los demás?"Armin paró de gritar y miró a la nada mientras intentaba calmarse "Olvidadlo chicos"Connie y Jack miraron a Ymir con curiosidad "Los han matado a todos excepto a él" "¡Cierra el pico!Armin aún no ha dicho nada" "Echa un vistazo a tu alrededor chico,no deberíamos desperdiciar mas tiempo con él" "Si eso es verdad ¿por qué esta ileso?"dijo Jack bastante enfadado mientras aún tenía su mano en el hombro de Armin "No lo sé,a lo mejor le han dado por muerto. Han tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con un grupo de titanes,lástima que solo haya sobrevivido él. Eren y los otros han muerto para nada"ni Connie ni Jack podrían creerse la frialdad de Ymir,sabían que no era la persona mas agradable del mundo,pero esto era demasiado "Bruja desalmada"dijo Connie y Jack le interrumpió mientras se levantaba y aumentaba su tono de voz "Cierra la boca o te juro que te daré una paliza" "Ya basta"dijo Crista mientras se ponía en medio de los tres "¿No veis que todos estamos aterrados?nuestros amigos están muriendo,uno tras otro,no podemos evitarlo"pero fue interrumpida por Ymir,quien la pasó un brazo por los hombros y comenzó a hablar "Así me gusta Crista. Cuando todo esto termine,cásate conmigo"Ymir se empezó a reír y Connie y Jack la miraron con enfado "No merece la pena"dijo Jack con un suspiro "Tienes razón,está siendo muy desagradable"Connie se arrodilló a la altura de Armin y le tendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse "Sea como sea tenemos que movernos ¿puedes levantarte Armin?"esto hizo que Armin volviera a la realidad y mirara la mano de Connie pero no la aceptó,si no que se levantó por su cuenta "Siento haberos causado problemas,iré a unirme a la retaguardia"Armin empezó a caminar al borde del tejado mientras que Jack y Connie intentaban pararle pero no consiguieron nada "Armin"Jack llamó a su amigo cuando Armin saltó del tejado y empezó a alejarse "En marcha chicos,tenemos orden de avanzar"dijo alguien de su escuadrón "Si"dijo Connie y los dos avanzaron para reunirse con los demás,pero cuando lo hicieron,miraron la puerta rota y vieron que ya no había soldados en la vanguardia peleando "Dios santo"dijo un chico del escuadró que estaba mirando las calles llenas de cadáveres "Todo ha ido de mal a peor en muy poco tiempo" "Seguramente estemos solos,ya que la vanguardia ha sido aniquilada"dijo Ymir mientras analizaba la situación y se daba cuenta de que seguramente no podrían hacer nada "Iré a la primera línea"dijo Jack mientras se preparaba para saltar del tejado pero Crista le detuvo agarrándole del hombro "Espera,es muy peligroso. Si vas allí podrías-" "Eso no importa,si consigo detener a los titanes un poco,tal vez salve algunas vidas" "¿Y cuándo nos vas a decir la verdad?"dijo Ymir "¿Qué quieres decir?" "A mí no me engañas,quieres ir a la primera línea para ver si Dave está muerto ¿verdad?"Jack decidió no responder,solamente apartó la vista "Seguro que Dave está bien. Ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en seguir las ordenes"dijo Connie intentando calmar a Jack "Tengo que ir. Él es casi como mi hermano,no puedo abandonarlo"dijo mientras miraba a su escuadrón,esperando que lo entendieran pero antes de que saltara del tejado,Ymir habló "Es inútil,está muerto"dijo fríamente ¿de verdad pensaba que Dave estaba vivo? "¡No lo creeré hasta que lo vea!"dijo mirándola con odio y saltó sin dudarlo dos veces "¡Jack!"gritaron sus compañeros pero Jack no les escuchó,solo aceleró para llegar lo más rápido posible hasta su amigo _"No te preocupes hermano,ya voy,tu aguanta un poco mas"_ Dave no podía estar muerto. No podía.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Jack se había ido a buscar a Dave y aun no había vuelto. Connie estaba bastante preocupado por su amigo y esperaba que no le hubiese pasado nada. No hace mucho que habían llegado a un tejado en el que ya había varios reclutas,entre ellos estaba Armin,al parecer no había conseguido llegar a la retaguardia. Habían tenido que retroceder porque cada vez había mas titanes bloqueando el camino. Pero las cosas malas no paraban,ya que Crista e Ymir se habían separado de ellos y no sabía donde estaban "Espero que esteis bien"

"¡Necesitamos ayuda!"gritó un camarada de Connor cuando llegaron a un conjunto de tejados que estaban bastante juntos en el que estaban algunos compañeros suyos. Varios cadetes se acercaron a la chica herida y empezaron a preguntar que había pasado. Connor miró a su alrededor y vio que algunos cadetes tenían la mirada sombría o estaban llorando _"No. Todos han perdido la esperanza"_ pensó mientras miraba con tristeza a los cadetes,pero su mirada se posó en uno en concreto "¡Connie!"dijo mientras se acercaba al chico "¿Estás bien?"dijo Connie al ver la camiseta de Connor llena de sangre "No es mía ¿Dónde está Jack?"Connie miró hacia al suelo antes de responder "No lo sé" "¿Cómo que no lo sabes?estaba en tu escuadrón" "Se separó de nosotros cuando nos encontramos a Armin"Connor miró a su alrededor y vio a Armin sentado y con la mirada oscura pero rápidamente volvió a mirar a Connie "¿A dónde?"pero Connie no respondió. Connie sabía que Connor iría a buscar a Jack y seguramente moriría y por eso no quería responder. Connor no tardó en coger a Connie por la chaqueta y zarandearle un poco "No te lo preguntaré dos veces"esto había asustado a Connie,que respondió con miedo. No quería que Connor fuera a buscarle a la primera línea,pero el era mas alto y mas mayor que él,por no hablar que tenía mas musculo y que dominaba el cuerpo a cuerpo "A buscar a Dave en la primera línea"cuando Connie respondió,se arrepintió "Yo lo mato"dijo Connor en voz baja,soltó a Connie y fue corriendo al borde del tejado para saltar,pero Connie le agarró del brazo en el último segundo "Connor espera" "Suéltame" "Connor"los dos escucharon a uno de los chicos que estaba en el escuadrón de Connor "No nos dejes solos,por favor"dijo otro chico con lágrimas en los ojos "Has sido el único que ha mantenido la calma y nos has dirigido sin que ninguno de nosotros muriera. No te vayas"Connor miró con pena a sus camaradas,sobretodo a la chica que salvó de aquel titán,que por suerte estaba mejor que antes. No podía abandonar a ninguno de sus hombres,ese era el deber de un líder. Pero Jack era casi como su familia y no podía dejarle solo _"Yo me uniré al ejército en dos años"dijo Jack cuando Connor le contó que se uniría al ejército "No,es muy peligroso" "Me da igual,no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada"Connor soltó un suspiro de rendición antes de hablar "Vale,tu y yo nos uniremos al ejército en dos años. Si no puedo evitar que te unas,entonces te protegeré. Y no pienso discutir sobre esto,he tomado mi decisión"_ Connor recordó ese día,cuando los dos acordaron unirse al ejercito,le prometió que le protegería y no le iba a fallar ahora y tampoco iba a fallar a sus camaradas "No voy a morir,volveré dentro de poco y todos saldremos de esta ¿Vale?"los reclutas asintieron tímidamente y Connor miró a Connie,diciéndole silenciosamente que le soltara y que confiara en él. Connie dudó unos segundos hasta que finalmente le soltó y Connor se alejó "Volveré en seguida"gritó mientras saltaba del tejado y aceleraba todo lo que podía. Su objetivo era encontrar a Jack.

Mikasa se movía con agilidad y velocidad intentando encontrar a sus amigos,los soldados que estaban en la retaguardia habían sido informados de la situación en la línea de cadetes,por algún motivo,las tropas de re abastecimiento no estaban entregando los suministros a los demás cadetes. Cuando recibieron la señal de retirada,Mikasa fue a buscar a los demás y ayudarles a escapar de ahí. Sabía que Eren y los demás estarían bien y ella les ayudaría a salir. Mikasa no podía evitar preocuparse por Dave,poco después de que convenciera,por decirlo de una manera,al mercader de que moviera el carro,un soldado dijo que la vanguardia había sido completamente aniquilada,aunque no podía olvidar que Dave no era el segundo mejor de su promoción por nada,seguro que había conseguido retroceder a tiempo y estaba con Eren y Armin. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que vio a un gran número de cadetes en un grupo de tejados y pudo ver que la información era correcta,apenas tenían suministros. Sin perder mas tiempo,Mikasa aterrizó en el tejado y fue a buscar a Eren "Mikasa ¿tú no estaba en la retaguardia?"dijo uno de los cadetes al verla correr por el tejado. Mikasa no le contestó y fue a hablar con Annie,que estaba mirando la ciudad,quizá ella sabía dónde estaba Eren "Annie"esta se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre "Ya sé lo que está pasando. Siento molestaros pero necesito saber si alguien sabe que le ha pasado a la unidad de Eren" "No tenemos noticias,nadie les ha visto" "Puedes preguntar a Armin"dijo Reinner mientras señalaba a Armin. Mikasa dirigió su mirada a su amigo y le vio sentado en el suelo,recostado en una pared. Mikasa pensó que había sufrido alguna herida y se preocupó pero necesitaba saber algo mas "¿Sabéis algo de Dave?" "Nada"respondió Annie y luego habló Marco "Jack y Connor fueron a buscarle,pero no han vuelto"Mikasa asintió y luego se dirigió hacia Armin,cuando se asegurase de que Eren estaba bien,iría a buscar a Dave. Pero lo primero era lo primero.

Armin aún no podía asimilar lo que le había pasado a Eren y todo por su culpa,si no fuera tan débil y se hubiera movido en vez de quedarse quieto en un tejado,Eren se habría salvado. Este día era una completa pesadilla,dos de sus tres mejores amigos habían muerto,uno fue devorado delante de él y el otro había muerto intentando contener a los titanes. No podía aguantar mas esta tortura y aún tenía que buscar la manera de decírselo a- "Armin" _"¿Mikasa?No ¿Cómo voy a poder mirarle a la cara?no me merezco siquiera estar vivo"_ empezó a escuchar como Mikasa se acercaba corriendo hacia él y notaba como la tristeza y los nervios le invadían _"Si lo hubiera sabido,habría preferido morir en aquel momento"_ pensó mientras recordaba a Eren sacrificándose por él,pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Mikasa "Armin"Mikasa se arrodilló a la altura de Armin para examinarle mejor y continuó hablando "¿Estás herido? ¿Te encuentras bien?"preguntó con preocupación y Armin la respondió con un leve asentimiento. Miaksa suspiró algo aliviada y al darse cuenta de que Armin estaba bien,se levantó y siguió buscando a Eren con la mirada "¿Dónde está Eren?"Armin notó que se le escapó una lágrima,no podía aguantar mas "Armin"incapaz de seguir así,miró a Mikasa,dispuesto a contárselo como buena mente podía _"No"_ pensó Mikasa al ver a Armin con lágrimas en los ojos "La unidad"Armin intentó decírselo a la cara,pero cuando dijo las dos primeras palabras se dio cuenta de que no podría,así que puso sus manos en sus rodillas y miró al suelo mientras seguía llorando "Vigésimo cuarta de cadetes"Armin sabía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría pero hizo todo lo que pudo para seguir hablando "Thomas Wagner,Nac Tius,Mylius Zeramuski,Mina Carolina"Armin tuvo que hacer una pausa antes de decir el último nombre "¡Eren Jaeger!"la mirada de Mikasa se volvió sombría al escuchar el nombre de Eren _"No puede ser"_ Armin siguió hablando con una voz rota mientras el resto de cadetes se empezaba a acercar "Los cinco han cumplido con su deber y han muerto heroicamente en combate"Armin seguía sollozando incontrolablemente mientras el resto de cadetes perdían la poca esperanza que les quedaba "Lo siento Mikasa. Eren ha muerto en mi lugar. No ¡no he podido hacer nada!perdona"Armin estaba harto de ser siempre el débil y nunca poder ayudar a sus amigos y ahora eso le ha costado la vida a Eren,sin tan solo hubiera "Armin"este dejó de pensar cuando notó una mano sobre la suya y escuchó la voz de Mikasa,que estaba calmada. Armin levantó la mirada del suelo y miró a Mikasa,que tenía una expresión fría y sin emociones "Respira. Ahora no es un buen momento para emocionarse"Armin se quedó sorprendido con la actitud de Mikasa pero no pudo decir nada ya que Mikasa le ayudó a levantarse del suelo y luego empezó a alejarse "Marco,si alejamos a los titanes del cuartel general,podremos repostar suficiente combustible para trepar el muro ¿estoy en lo cierto?" "Si,eso creo. Pero aunque ahora estés con nosotros son demasiados y-" "Podemos hacerlo"dijo mientras sacaba una de sus espadas y la levantaba "Soy fuerte,mas que todos vosotros. Soy la mas fuerte. Soy la única entre nosotros que puede matar a todos esos titanes aunque tenga que hacerlo sola. Vosotros sois o bien incompetentes o bien cobardes sin agallas. Sois patéticos,podéis quedaros aquí chupándoos el dedo. Si,hacer eso" "Eh Mikasa ¿por qué nos dices todo eso?"dijo la chica del escuadrón de Connor que resultó herida,ahora estaba en pie y lista para luchar,aunque no sabía si quería hacerlo "¿Es que quieres enfrentarte a todos esos titanes tú sola?"dijo otro chico "Ni siquiera tu puedes hacerlo" "Si no puedo hacerlo,moriré. Si gano,viviré"Mikasa se dio la vuelta para saltar del tejado y habló una última vez "Y si no lucho,no puedo ganar"Mikasa no dudó y saltó del tejado,escuchó a uno de los reclutas llamarla para pararla pero no hizo caso y se dirigió a toda velocidad al cuartel general,no le importaba si los demás la seguían o no,pero no se iba a quedar quieta sin hacer nada. Un titán se cruzó en su camino y lo mató sin dudar,en ese momento solo sentía dolor,ni tristeza,ira,pena. Solo dolor,nada mas. Otro titán se interpuso en su camino,y otro mas murió por la mano de Mikasa. Aceleró aun mas mientras seguía buscando a mas titanes para matarlos,pero cuando se disponía a disparar nuevamente su gancho,el gas se le agotó. Se estrelló contra un tejado y cayó en un callejón,encima de un puesto de algo que amortiguó el golpe.

Mikasa estuvo unos segundos mirando al cielo hasta que levantó una de sus espadas,que se había roto en el impacto,y la miró otros pocos segundos _"Otra vez,ha pasado otra vez. He perdido a mi familia"_ Mikasa salió de aquel puesto y dio un par de pasos hacia delante,pero en vez de salir del callejón,se arrodilló y guardó sus espadas _"Otra vez. Este dolor es tan familiar. No voy a poder comenzar de cero otra vez"_ unas fuertes pisadas interrumpieron sus pensamientos,un titán se acercaba a ella pero no le importaba,ya le daba igual seguir luchando,ya no le importaba morir _"Este mundo es despiadado,pero a su vez es muy hermoso"_ pensó,recordando el día en que Eren le regaló su bufanda. Mikasa miró al cielo y empezó a recordar todo lo que había vivido mientras el titán se acercaba mas y mas a ella _"He tenido una buena vida"_ Mikasa cerró sus ojos,esperando que el titán la matara. Los pasos del titán eran cada vez mas fuertes hasta que se detuvieron y Mikasa supo que el titán estaba estirando su brazo para cogerla. Mikasa se preparó para morir,pero cuando el titán estuvo a punto de cogerla,algo la hizo reaccionar,cogió su espada y cortó la mano del titán. Este la atacó con furia,pero Mikasa se apartó en el último segundo,esquivando por poco el ataque. Mikasa miró un poco sorprendida al titán pero no pudo esquivar el segundo golpe y la mandó contra una pared,pero no se hizo demasiado daño _"¿Por qué?"_ pensó sin entender nada. El titán volvió a atacarla y esta vez Mikasa saltó a tiempo,pero la ráfaga de aire hizo que saliera volando y rodara un par de veces por el suelo _"Creía haberme rendido"_ Mikasa tosió debido al golpe y empezó a levantarse _"¿Por qué sigo en pie? ¿Por qué sigo luchando? ¿Por qué motivo?"_ Mikasa se levantó del suelo como pudo y vio que el titán se volvía a acercar a ella _"Ahora mi vida ya no tiene ningún sentido ¿Qué me hace seguir adelante?"_ Mikasa retrocedió unos pasos sin apartar la vista del titán y luego echó a correr pero otro titán salió de la nada y la bloqueó el paso. Luego,Mikasa miró al primer titán que había aparecido _"Lucha. Lucha ¡lucha!"_ a voz de Eren sonó en su cabeza,era del día en que la salvó "Eren" _"Lucha. Tienes que luchar. Lucha ¡Lucha!"_ en ese momento,Mikasa obtuvo la respuesta de porque seguía luchando,porque se mantenía en pie y no pudo evitar que se le cayeran unas lágrimas _"Lo siento Eren,no me rendiré. Jamás volveré a rendirme. Porque si muriera,ya no podría recordarte,así que ganaré como sea ¡Sobreviviere como sea!"_ Mikasa agarró con fuerza su espada,dispuesta luchar,pero cuando se iba a enfrentar al primer titán,notó que alguien la agarró e intentó llevarla a un tejado utilizando un equipo de maniobras. Apenas se elevaron unos metros cuando el segundo titán corrió hacia delante y el aire que provocó una de sus pisadas,la cual habría aplastado a Mikasa,hizo que el cadete y ella volvieran a caer al suelo. El cadete pudo hacer un giro antes de caer al suelo para ser él quien recibiera el golpe con su espalda. Cuando cayeron al suelo,volvieron a girar y se deslizaron lateralmente antes de parar. Mikasa notó que entre ella y el suelo,estaba uno de los brazos del cadete,el cual seguramente era el que mas daño había sufrido. Cuando pararon de deslizarse,los dos se pudieron sentar en el suelo y Mikasa le miró y se sorprendió cuando pudo reconocerle "¿Dave?"pero este no le respondió,simplemente se quedó mirando hacia delante. Mikasa siguió su mirada y vio al segundo titán soltar un suspiro "¿Qué está pasando?"preguntó Mikasa extrañada "No lo-"Dave no pudo acabar la frase,ya que el segundo titán había emitido un grito que había hecho que los dos se taparan los oídos. Después de gritar,el titán fue corriendo hacia el otro y empezó a pisarlo una y otra vez en la nuca para matarle _"Un titán está matando a otro titán"_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo:**_

" _ **Dave ¡¿es-estás vivo?!"**_

" _ **Bien,hagamoslo" "¡¿Es en serio?!" "Si tienes otra idea,somos todo oídos"**_

" _ **Cargareis con las vidas de todos. Lo siento"**_

" _ **Yo llevaré a Dave y tu mataras a los titanes que se acerquen demasiado" "Pero tenemos poco gas" "Pues utilízalo bien y no lo malgastes"**_

" _ **Sé que es una locura,pero ¿no podríamos usar a ese titán?"**_


	6. ¿Nueva Esperanza?

_**¿NUEVA ESPERANZA?**_

 _ **Poco antes de la aparición del misterioso titán**_

Jack avanzaba rápidamente por los tejados intentando evitar al mayor número de titanes posibles "Vamos Dave ¿Dónde estás?"se dijo a si mismo mientras seguía buscando a su amigo. Fue a uno de los tejados y empezó a mirar alrededor para ver si encontraba cualquier señal de supervivientes en la vanguardia pero parecía que nadie lo había logrado "Tiene que estar vivo"dijo en voz alta mientras seguía buscando pero no encontraba a Dave. Apartó la mirada con disgusto y noto como se le formaban algunas lágrimas al darse cuenta del destino de su amigo "No puede ser,él-"pero alguien le agarró de un hombro,le giró y empezó a zarandearle "¿¡Se puede saber en qué demonios pensabas!?" "Connor"dijo sorprendido al verle "Pensé que estabas en-" "¡No me cambies de tema ¿eres consciente de que podrías haber muerto y de que tienes mucha suerte?!" "Yo-" "¡Es muy peligroso ir solo a la primera línea ¿es que no te has parado un segundo a-!?" "¡Cállate!"gritó Jack mientras se soltaba del agarre de Connor y se le escapó algunas lágrimas "Yo solo… Él está"Connor le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le abrazó para intentar calmarle. Nunca había visto a Jack así "Lo siento"dijo mientras lloraba "Tranquilo,se que Dave era muy amigo tuyo pero tenemos que retirarnos,tenemos mucho que hacer"la voz de Connor era mucho mas tranquila que antes y esto calmó a Jack "¿Listo?"preguntó Connor cuando soltó a Jack y este asintió "Vamos"pero cuando los dos se estaban acercando al borde del tejado para retirarse,Jack vio una ventana rota en una de las casas. Teniendo en cuenta la situación,eso no era tan raro,pero lo que llamó la atención de Jack era que había alguien en esa casa,y parecía ser un soldado "Espera"dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la casa y al acercarse a la ventana,vio a Dave inconsciente "¡Está aquí!"dijo mientras entraba rápidamente a la casa,cortándose con uno de los cristales pero le dio igual "¡Dave!"dijo cuando estuvo al lado de su amigo "¿Está vivo?"preguntó Connor mientras se quedaba fuera de la casa "Si,tenemos que sacarlo de aquí cuanto antes"Connor miró a su alrededor y vio que varios titanes se dirigían hacia ellos "Tenemos que irnos,los titanes se acercan" "¿Qué hacemos?" "Está claro"Connor rompió lo que quedaba de ventana y entró en la casa "Yo llevaré a Dave y tu mataras a los titanes que se acerquen demasiado"ordenó mientras cargaba a Dave en su espalda "Pero tenemos poco gas" "Pues utilízalo bien y no lo malgastes"Jack se quedó unos segundos mirando como Connor arriesgaba su vida para salvar a Dave "¿Qué pasa?"preguntó Connor "Nunca pensé que te arriesgarías para salvar a Dave" "Si crees que voy a dejar morir a mis camaradas,me caigan bien o mal,es que no me conoces tan bien como creía" "Ahora no tengo dudas,eres un gran líder"los dos se sonrieron y luego miraron a la ventana para salir "Y también un sentimental" "Cállate"

Tres titanes estaban dando tumbos por las calles de Trost sin un destino fijo. Uno de los titanes era de clase quince y los otros dos de clase diez. Los titanes vieron a un humano corriendo por un tejado,pero no vieron que otro disparó un gancho al cuello del titán de clase quince y lo mató rápidamente. Luego Jack disparó al titán de la izquierda y lo mató. Cuando lo hizo,se enganchó a un edificio cercano y el titán que quedaba,que lo había visto y se dirigía hacia él,extendió su brazo e intentó agarrar a Jack,pero este se desenganchó del edificio a tiempo y,antes de tocar el suelo,disparó un gancho al titán,se puso detrás de él y lo mató. Jack no perdió mas tiempo y comenzó a seguir a Connor y los dos se alejaron de la zona,esquivando a los pocos titanes que veían. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de la zona,pararon en un tejado y empezaron a pensar en un plan "Ya no podremos dirigirnos a los muros con el gas que nos queda"dijo Connor "Pues volvamos con los demás,tampoco es que tengamos otra opción" "Si"cuando los dos estaban a punto de seguir avanzando,Dave comenzó a despertarse "¿Dave?"preguntó Jack al verlo "¿Estás bien?"preguntó Connor "¿Alan?"dijo Dave aturdido mientras miraba a Connor "No,soy Connor" "¿Qué?"Connor bajó a Dave de su espalda y le sentó en el suelo. Jack se arrodilló a la altura de su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro y le empezó a hablar "¿Estás bien?" "No lo se"respondió Dave mientras se ponía una mano en una herida que tenía en la parte posterior de la cabeza. A parte de esa,tenía algunos cortes en diferentes partes del cuerpo,pero no eran grabes "¿Qué te ha pasado?"preguntó Connor "El equipo de maniobras se encasquilló en el peor momento y un titán estuvo a punto de aplastarme,y lo habría conseguido si no fuera porque mi superior me empujó y recibió el golpe por mí. Lo último que recuerdo es estamparme contra el cristal de la casa"Dave respondió algo deprimido por la muerte de su superior ya que se culpaba por ello "Si tan solo-" "No te culpes,no fue culpa tuya. Es mas,ni siquiera tendrían que haberte enviado a la primera línea,eres un recluta"dijo Jack indignado y Connor empezó a vigilar para asegurarse que los titanes no estaban cerca "¿Dónde están Eren,Mikasa y Armin? ¿Están bien verdad?"preguntó mientras intentaba levantarse pero el dolor de su cabeza se lo impidió "Tranquilo,no te levantes. No hace mucho me he encontrado a Armin y parecía estar bien y Mikasa fue asignada a la retaguardia para ayudar en la evacuación" "¿Y Eren? ¿No estaba con Armin?" "No,no sabemos nada del escuadrón de Armin" "Están muertos"dijo Connor sin apartar la vista del horizonte "¡Cállate!Armin no nos dijo nada" "Entonces dime porque estaba completamente solo y no os dijo dónde estaban los demás para ayudarles. Antes de venir aquí me reuní con otros reclutas,entre ellos estaba Armin y por su mirada estaba bastante claro que había pasado un infierno" "Pero"los dos escucharon a Dave hablar bajo,sin poder creer que Eren había muerto. Connor empezó a acercarse a Dave,le cogió de la chaqueta y le levantó "Espabila Dave,Eren está muerto y tienes que asumirlo" "Connor"dijo Jack pero su amigo no le escuchó "No sabes cómo deseo equivocarme pero es un hecho que todo su escuadrón ha muerto menos Armin. Cuando antes lo aceptes,mejor" "Connor para ¿no ves que-?" "No,tiene razón"Dave interrumpió a Jack y tanto él como Connor le miraron extrañados "Eren está muerto"se dijo a sí mismo "Lo has superado muy rápido"dijo Connor y a Dave se le escapó una lágrima "No te confundas. Eren era un amigo cercano,pero ahora no puedo llorar su muerte. Si lo hago,las demás personas que me importan también morirán. No voy a perder a nadie mas de mi familia"cuando Connor vio que Dave estaba dispuesto a pelear y no a llorar la muerte de Eren,le soltó y se alejó unos pasos de él "Sacaré a los demás de aquí ¿Cuál es el plan?"dijo mientras se quitaba una lágrima y mirar a Connor "Nos queda poco gas,así que tenemos que ir a la base para abastecernos y poder subir los muros. Los demás están en unos edificios un poco lejanos,así que démonos prisa"ordenó Connor "Bien,lideranos"dijo Jack,ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de Connor "¿Yo?pero si nunca-" "Estoy de acuerdo"dijo Dave "Tienes la capacidad de liderar a un equipo sin que nadie muera,así que seguiré tus ordenes"Connor miró extrañado a Dave y este le miró con una mirada seria,pero a su vez,esa mirada le decía que confiaba en el para liderarle "Nunca pensé que os llevarías bien"dijo Jack con una sonrisa "Solo voy a liderar el equipo,eso no significa nada"Connor se acercó al borde del edificio y sacó sus espadas mientras miraba al horizonte "¿Listos?"preguntó sin mirarles "Si"respondió Dave y luego Jack "Pues claro,nací listo"el trió saltó sin dudar del tejado y Dave y Jack empezaron a seguir a Connor,que observaba el entorno por si se acercaban los titanes. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un titán de clase quince se pusiera en medio del camino y otros dos titanes de clase diez se empezaran a acercar por la izquierda "Chicos,los de la izquierda son vuestros,yo me encargo del de delante" "Recibido"dijeron Jack y Dave a la vez y se dirigieron hacia los otros titanes. Connor se acercó al titán y disparó un gancho al tobillo del titán,se acercó y lo cortó. Esto hizo que el titán perdiera el equilibro y permitió que Connor disparara un gancho al cuello del titán y lo matara _"Será mejor que busque una manera de ahorrar gas"_

Por otra parte,Jack y Dave se estaban acercando a los otros dos titanes. Dave miró a Jack y los dos asintieron mientras Jack retrocedía un poco. Dave disparó un gancho a uno de los brazos del titán de la izquierda y aceleró para amputarle el brazo. Cuando lo hizo,estaba detrás del titán e hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo. Sabiendo que Jack se encargaría,disparó un gancho a la cara del otro titán y se impulsó para hacerle un corte en los ojos y le dejó ciego. Dave aprovechó el impulso para soltarse y quedar por encima del titán,y cuando vio la nuca,se enganchó a ella y la cortó.

Tras matar al titán,vio que Jack había matado al otro y los dos se dirigieron hacia Connor y el trío reanudó la marcha. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que vieron a más titanes dirigiéndose hacia ellos "¿Es cosa mía o tenemos un imán para los titanes?"dijo Jack al verlos "Prefiero averiguarlo cuando salgamos de aquí"dijo Dave "Yo también ¿listos?"preguntó Connor y los dos asintieron "Entonces acabemos con ellos"

El trió siguió avanzando por la ciudad hasta que llegaron al tejado donde Connor había dejado a los demás reclutas pero no había nadie "¿Dónde están?"preguntó Dave "Ni idea,la última vez que los vi estaban aquí" "Chicos,es posible que"empezó a decir Jack pero Dave le interrumpió "¡No!seguro que están en alguna parte" "Dave tiene razón. Si los titanes les hubieran matado,habría sangre y cuerpos en el suelo" "Vale pero ¿A dónde han ido?" "Ni idea"los tres estuvieron mirando alrededor del edificio hasta que Dave les vio "¡Allí!"dijo mientras señalaba a un grupo de cadetes que se dirigían a la base "¿Pero qué hacen?apenas tienen gas y la sede está invadida por los titanes"se preguntó Connor "Pare que aún no se han rendido"dijo Dave y Jack empezó a dirigirse al borde del tejado "Jack"dijo Connor "¿A dónde vas?" "No voy a esperar una invitación para ir a ayudarles. Nos vemos en el otro lado"Jack no dudó y saltó del tejado y Dave le siguió _"Genial,ahora tengo a dos locos en el equipo"_ pensó Connor y con un suspiró les siguió.

Los tres se dirigieron a toda velocidad a la sede para alcanzar a los demás cadetes,pero cuando se empezaron a acercar a los demás,vieron que una de los cadetes se quedó sin gas y cayó al suelo,pero Dave se dio cuenta de que ese cadete era Mikasa "Mierda"dijo mientras cambiaba de dirección y se dirigió a Mikasa "Dave,espera"gritó Jack pero Dave no le hizo caso "Reuníos con los demás,nos vemos en la base" "Pero-" "No te pares Jack,sigamos a delante"ordenó Connor y los dos siguieron al grupo "¡Buena suerte!"gritó Connor y siguió su rumbo.

"¡Igualmente!"dijo Dave y aceleró su ritmo _"Me niego perder a alguien mas"_ pensó y siguió buscando a Mikasa. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó a la zona donde vio a Mikasa caer. Después de buscar vio a Mikasa entre dos titanes,ambos de quince metros "¡Mikasa!"gritó pero no pareció escucharle. Sin dudarlo,fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella. Vio que uno de los titanes empezó a correr hacia Mikasa,así que aceleró y rápidamente la cogió y se dirigió hacia uno de los tejados pero la pisada del titán provocó que cayeran al suelo. Dave consiguió girar en el aire para que él recibiera la mayor parte del golpe con su espalda. Los dos volvieron a girar en el suelo y se deslizaron lateralmente. El brazo derecho de Dave estaba entre el suelo y el cuerpo de Mikasa y recibió la mayor parte del golpe.

Cuando pararon,Dave se levantó y no pudo evitar poner su mano en su brazo debido al dolor _"¿Qué ha pasado?"_ se preguntó mientras alzaba la vista y se quedó mirando al titán "¿Dave?"escuchó a Mikasa llamarle pero no respondió "¿Qué está pasando?" "No lo-"pero el titán dio un gran rugido y los dos tuvieron que taparse los oídos. Después de gritar,el titán fue corriendo hacia el otro y empezó a pisarlo una y otra vez en la nuca para matarle _"Un titán está matando a otro titán"_ pensaron los dos al darse cuenta de la situación.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Dave se diera cuenta de que no podían quedarse ahí,si bien el titán les había ignorado,eso no quería decir que lo haría otro titán que se acercara a ellos por detrás "Tenemos que irnos"dijo mientras se levantaba y extendió su mano para ayudar a Mikasa a levantarse "A los tejados,rápido"Mikasa cogió su mano y él la llevó a uno de los tejados de los edificios.

" _Por favor Mikasa,aguanta"_ pensó Armin mientras seguía buscando a Mikasa. Había pasado un par de minutos desde que Mikasa se había quedado sin combustible y aun no la había encontrado. Un rugido muy fuerte le llamó la atención y cuando miró en dirección al rugido,vio a Mikasa en uno de los tejados con otro recluta "Mikasa"gritó mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

Dave cayó sobre una de sus rodillas mientras se sujetaba la herida del brazo. El golpe le había causado una herida no muy profunda entre el codo y el hombro derecho. Pese a que no era muy grave,le dolía bastante "¿Estás bien?"preguntó Mikasa "Si,no es nada"Dave rompió la manga derecha de su chaqueta y de su camiseta para utilizarlas como un vendaje improvisado. Mikasa se dio cuenta de que,aparte de la herida del brazo,tenía varios cortes en el cuerpo y un hilo de sangre en el cuello debido a una herida que tenía en la parte posterior de su cabeza "Creía que estabas muerto ¿cómo-?" "¡Mikasa!"los dos miraron en dirección al gritó y vieron a Armin dirigirse hacia ellos "Mikasa ¿estás-?"empezó a decir cuando llegó al tejado,pero dejó de hablar al ver a Dave vivo "Dave ¡¿es-estás vivo?!"dijo Armin sorprendido y emocionado de ver a su amigo vivo "Por poco,pero sí. También me alegro de ver que los dos estáis bien" "Chicos ¿estáis-?"los tres escucharon a Connie hablar cuando llegó al tejado pero,al igual que Armin,se calló cuando vio a Dave "Dave,pensábamos que estabas muerto"pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera responder,escucharon unas pisadas de un titán. Connie miró en dirección a las pisadas y vio a dos titanes "¡Vamonos!son dos de clase quince" "No,ese es diferente"dijo Mikasa mientras ella y Dave miraban al titán que había matado a otro.

Los dos titanes gritaron y el que había salvado a Dave y Mikasa levantó los puños,adoptando una posición de combate cuerpo a cuerpo,lo que sorprendió a los cadetes. El titán normal intentó atacar al extraño,pero este le dio un golpe en la cabeza,lanzándola hacia un edificio,y el cuerpo del titán acabó en el suelo. El extraño no perdió tiempo y pisó la nuca del titán,matándolo finalmente,lo que terminó de sorprender y asustar a los reclutas "¿Ha-ha acabado con el titán? ¿Cómo conocía su punto débil?"preguntó Armin,pero ninguno sabía que responder "Tenemos que largarnos,antes de que venga hacia aquí" "No,no le importamos lo más mínimo. De haber querido,nos había atacado hace rato" "Armin tiene razón,ese titán podría habernos matado a Mikasa y a mi,pero nos ignoró" "Parece que tienes nociones de combate cuerpo a cuerpo ¿De qué clase es?"preguntó Mikasa "En mi opinión es un anormal. Hay tantas cosas que aún no sabemos. Da igual,vamos al cuartel" "Espera Mikasa se ha quedado sin combustible" "¡Qué! ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer sin ti?"Mikasa no respondió,simplemente miró hacia otro lado. Por otra parte,Dave había estado un poco ajeno a la conversación. Estaba un poco mareado por el golpe en la cabeza y no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado antes de quedar inconsciente _"Si no me hubiera precipitado. Si me hubiera quedado con mi equipo,no habría muerto mi superior. Si tan solo hubiera-"_ "¡Armin!"la voz de Mikasa le sacó de sus pensamientos y vio como Armin le estaba dando su gas a Mikasa "Pero Armin"empezó a decir mientras se acercaba al grupo pero Armin le interrumpió "No tenemos elección. Yo no le daré ninguna utilidad pero"Armin hizo un pequeña pausa antes de seguir hablando "Por favor,utilízalo con cuidado esta vez,tienes que salvarlos a todos"las palabras de Armin provocaron que Mikasa se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho _"Me he puesto en marcha sin la determinación de proteger sus vidas como_ _prometí que haría. Incluso he llegado a renunciar a mi propia vida sin darme cuenta de la responsabilidad que tenía,y todo debido a mis propios problemas. He sido"_ "Ya está,tu equipo de maniobras está listo"dijo Armin cuando terminó de cambiar el gas del equipo de Mikasa "Te doy también todas mis hojas,con una voy a tener mas que suficiente. Pensándolo bien,no quiero que los titanes me coman vivo"Dave estuvo a punto de decirle a Armin que no le dejarían,pero no dijo nada al ver a Mikasa acercarse a Armin y como tiraba la mitad de la hoja que le quedaba. Dave solo sonrió al darse cuenta de que Mikasa tampoco estaba dispuesta a abandonar a Armin "Pero-"empezó a decir Armin pero Mikasa le cortó arrodillándose y agarrando su mano "Armin"dijo con una voz tranquila "No pienso dejarte solo"Armin se sorprendió al oír a Mikasa pero no pudo decir nada ya que Mikasa le ayudó a levantarse "Mikasa tiene razón Armin,nadie se queda solo"dijo Dave mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Armin con una sonrisa. Mikasa asintió en acuerdo pero Armin seguía sin aprobar el plan "Pero cargar a una persona en un lugar lleno de titanes es-" "En marcha"dijo Connie mientras le agarraba de la muñeca y,junto a Dave y Mikasa,empezaron a correr al borde del tejado para saltar _"No,soltadme"_ empezó a pensar Armin mientras recordaba lo que había pasado _"Dejadme atrás. Lo único que conseguiréis es que mueran mas amigos"_ un rugido llamó la atención de Armin y,al mirar atrás,vio al extraño titán y,en cuestión de segundos,formó un plan _"¿Y si?"_

"Esperad"dijo Armin mientras se soltaba del agarre de Connie y todos se detuvieron y miraron a Armin "Escuchadme,tengo un plan" "¿Tienes un plan?"preguntó Connie indiferente "Son necesarias dos personas para ejecutarlo,así que vosotros decidís. Sé que parece una locura pero ¿no podríamos usar a ese titán?" "¿Qué?" "¿A ese titán?"dijeron Connie y Dave mientras que Mikasa miraba sorprendida a Armin "Parece que ataca a los otros titanes,no parecen interesarle los humanos. Podríamos intentar conducirlo hasta la zona de abastecimiento. Si se ocupa de los otros titanes por nosotros,podríamos salvar a los demás" "¿Y tienes alguna idea de cómo guiar a un titán?"preguntó Dave "Es imposible guiarlo,un titán no es un perro,lo que tendríamos que hacer es irnos de aquí cuanto antes"dijo Connie alterado pero Dave le hizo un gesto para que se tranquilizara y miró a Armin para indicarle que siguiera explicando el plan "No vamos a guiarlo exactamente,estoy convencido que actúa por instinto,así que si derribáis a otros titanes seguro que comienza a moverse en busca de más. Lo más seguro es que se dirija hacia los titanes que están alrededor del cuartel general" "¡No haremos algo tan arriesgado basándonos en tus suposiciones!"gritó Connie pero Armin siguió defendiendo su teoría "Si este plan funciona,podríamos eliminar a todos los titanes del cuartel general de un solo golpe" "Merece la pena intentarlo"dijo Mikasa apoyando el plan de Armin "¿En serio?" "Es mejor intentar una locura que enfrentarnos a una muerte segura. Vamos a probar con el plan de Armin" "Estoy de acuerdo"dijo Dave y Armin miró esperanzado a sus amigos,no pensaba que apoyarían este plan. Sin embargo,Connie no estaba de acuerdo "¿En serio Dave,tu también?" "Piénsalo Connie,si o si vamos a tener que matar a los titanes del cuartel ¿de verdad piensas que nosotros solos podremos con todos?" "¿Queréis luchar contra los titanes con otro titán?" "Si,eso es lo que haremos"esta vez habló Mikasa pero Connie seguía sin estar seguro "Si tienes otra idea,somos todo oídos"dijo Dave cruzándose de brazos y Connie se dio cuenta de que no había otra alternativa "Si fracasamos seremos el haz me reír" "Pero si funciona,los salvaremos a todos" "Donde hay voluntad,hay camino"dijo Mikasa y luego empezó a correr hacia el borde del tejado,seguida por Dave y Armin "Sigue siendo una locura"se dijo Connie a sí mismo antes de ir con los demás.

El titán extraño empezó a golpear a otro titán hasta que finalmente lo mató,mientras que Mikasa y Dave eliminaban a los titanes de los alrededores. El extraño titán empezó otro combate contra otro titán algo más pequeño que él,mientras que el grupo vio al último titán de la zona,pero este se dirigía hacia ellos. Dave y Mikasa se miraron y asintieron,indicando que matarían al titán juntos. Los dos dispararon un gancho a las piernas del titán,Dave a la izquierda y Mikasa a la derecha. Los dos cortaron los tobillos del titán y este cayó de rodillas. Mientras el titán caía de rodillas,los dos dispararon su otro gancho al cuello del titán,desengancharon el primero y se propulsaron hacia la nuca. Dave cortó la zona superior mientras que Mikasa cortó la inferior y el titán cayó muerto. Cuando los dos aterrizaron en un tejado,vieron que el extraño titán se dirigía hacia la sede,el plan de Armin había funcionado,por ahora "Buen trabajo"dijo Armin cuando él y Connie llegaron al tejado "Pero seguro que por el camino hay mas,tendremos que tener cuidado con el gas" "Yo me encargaré de los titanes que se acerquen por los laterales"dijo Dave "Pero usaras mas gas" "No pasa nada,me queda la mitad del tanque"cuando dijo esto,los demás le miraron extrañados,ya que era imposible que le quedara tanto "¿Cómo puede quedarte tanto combustible?"preguntó Mikasa. Dave recordó que no les había contado que había estado inconsciente durante una gran parte de la misión y ahora no era el mejor momento para explicárselo,así que solo suspiró antes de hablar "Es una larga historia"

"No puede ser,aquí hay demasiada gente"dijo Jean cuando dos titanes rompieron una aparte de la pared del cuartel general,de tal manera que solo se les veían las cabezas. Todos los reclutas corrían asustados y gritaban,no sabían que hacer _"Es el fin. Esta es la realidad. Claro que lo es ¿acaso soy tan iluso?No,sabía que sucedería,cuando lo piensas un poco,es muy obvio,no podemos ganar a algo tan grande"_ pero cuando Jean estaba a punto de soltar sus espadas,vio como un puño golpeaba las caras de los titanes "¡¿Cómo!?"dijo justo antes de que un titán apartara a los otros con un golpe y después de esto,dio un fuerte rugido "¿Pero qué?"Jean no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más ya que escuchó como se rompía una ventana y,al mirar,vio a Mikasa entrar seguida por Dave,Connie y Armin,este último estaba siendo cargado por Connie "¡¿Mikasa?!"dijo sorprendido de verla ya que se había quedado sin gas. Aunque también estaba sorprendido de ver a Dave porque estaba en la vanguardia "Esta vacío,lo hemos conseguido. Por los pelos,pero lo hemos conseguido"dijo Connie mientras comprobaba su tanque de gas "Teniendo en cuenta que estamos bien,no me importa el combustible"dijo Dave mientras se levantaba del suelo y volvía a poner su mano en la herida de su cabeza _"Necesito atención médica"_ pensó "Pues ya somos dos"dijo Connie con una sonrisa y Dave se dio la vuelta al escuchar a Jean "Estáis todos vivos"dijo aun sin poder creérselo" "Lo hemos conseguido"siguió diciendo Connie mientras daba algunos golpes en la espalda de Armin "Tu absurdo plan ha sido un éxito. Chicos,ese titán es un anormal que mata a los otros titanes. Ni siquiera se molesta en atacar a los humanos. Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas,podremos salir todos de aquí con vida" "¿Quieres usar a un titán como arma?"dijo Connor sin estar convencido "¿Vais a intentar que nos ayude un titán?eso si es un sueño imposible" "No es un sueño. Sea de clase anormal o lo que sea,solo tenemos que dejar que desboque. Seamos realista,ahora mismo,es nuestra mejor baza"dijo Mikasa intentando convencer a los demás "Mirar,yo soy el primero al que le gustan las ideas alocadas,pero esto supera mi limite"dijo Jack sin estar convencido del plan "Eso no importa,lo que importa es que,confiemos o no,no tenemos alternativa. No podemos hacer nada sin gas y estando al límite de nuestras fuerzas" "Dave tiene razón,esto es lo único que podemos hacer,así que hagamoslo"dijo Mikasa para que los reclutas vieran que esta era su única salida,pero ninguno de ellos podía negar que el plan tenía muchas posibilidades de fracasar "Entonces vamos"dijo Connor aunque todavía tenía dudas,al igual que el resto.

Todos empezaron a bajar para hacer un plan para conseguir el combustible pero Armin tenía que hacer algo "Dave"dijo mientras agarraba el hombro de su amigo y este se giró para mirarle. Mikasa estaba a punto de bajar con los demás,pero al escuchar a Armin decidió quedarse para ver que pasaba "¿Todo bien Armin?"preguntó con preocupación Dave "Hay algo que tienes saber,sobre Eren"Armin no pudo evitar hacer una pausa y Mikasa dudó sobre quedarse o no,tenía que saber como había muerto pero quizá ahora no era el mejor momento "Él ha-" "Lo se"Armin y Mikasa le miraron extrañados ¿cómo? "Cuando Connor y Jack me encontraron,me lo dijeron"pese a que Dave intentó mantenerse fuerte,no pudo esconder su pena en su tono de voz "Pero no te habrán dicho que fue mi culpa" "¿De que estás hablando?"esta vez fue Mikasa la que habló ¿cómo podía tener Armin la culpa de lo que le ocurrió a Eren? "Me congelé al ver al escuadrón masacrado. Un titán estuvo a punto de comerme pero...Eren..." "Armin"Dave puso sus manos en los hombros de Armin al ver que este estaba a punto de llorar "No tienes la culpa de que pasó" "Pero si hubiera-" "Armin"Mikasa se acercó para que Armin la mirara "Te bloqueaste,no fue culpa tuya" "Nadie tiene la culpa de lo de Eren"ninguno de ellos pudo decir nada más porque escucharon un fuerte golpe que provenía de fuera,sin duda,ese titán no se estaba conteniendo "Hablaremos cuando salgamos de aquí ¿vale?"Armin asintió levemente y se fue con los demás "¿Estás bien?"preguntó Dave mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Mikasa,si lo de Eren le afectaba a él,no quería ni imaginarse como estaría Mikasa,Eren era su única familia "Si"respondió cortante y fue con los demás. Dave suspiró antes de bajar.

Los cadetes empezaron a subir el ascensor hasta la planta en la que estaban,Armin había dicho que tenía un plan pero aún no lo había contado "No podrán tomar el edificio mientras ese titán esté desbocado. No os preocupéis,es más fuerte de lo normal"dijo Connor cuando le preguntaron sobre el titán "Exactamente ¿cuánto sabemos a cerca de ese titán?"preguntó Reiner "Bueno…lo discutiremos cuando estemos a salvo" "Cierto Connie,lo primero es salir vivos de aquí" "Ya las tenemos"dijo Jean cuando él y otros cadetes salieron de una sala con cajas "Son armas de la policía militar,hacía mucho que no las usaban"

"¿Nos bastaran con solo unas balas de rifle,servirán de algo estas armas contra los titanes?" "No lo se,pero son mejor que no hacer nada"respondió Armin. Varios cadetes estaban alrededor de un plano que había hecho Armin para explicar el plan y otros estaban cargando las armas "Aunque haya siete titanes de clase cuatro en el depósito de gas,no es muy descabellado que podamos cegarlos con nuestra potencia de fuego. Paso uno:bajamos un grupo con el ascensor y los atraeremos. Paso dos:cuando estén dentro de nuestro alcance,el grupo disparará en todas las direcciones,cegándolos simultáneamente. Y entonces llegará el momento clave que lo decidirá todo. Siete de nosotros,ocultos en las vigas del techo,caerá en picado para atacar sus puntos débiles aprovechando que están ciegos. En otras palabras,si seguimos el plan,nos lo jugaremos todo a un solo ataque desesperado,nuestras vidas dependerán de ese ataque. La idea es que siete de nosotros maten a los siete titanes de forma simultánea,y obviamente esos siete tienen que ser los más capacitados física y militarmente"no hacía falta elegir quienes lo harían ya que todos sabían quiénes eran los siete mejores de ellos. Mikasa,Dave,Annie,Reiner,Sasha,Jean y Berthold "Cargareis con el peso de las vidas de todos. Lo siento" "No hay problema"dijo Reiner intentando calmar a Armin "Si uno de nosotros falla estaremos todos muertos,el riesgo es el mismo"dijo Annie,aunque de una manera fría "Pero yo no soy ningún experto ¿seguro que mi plan es la mejor opción que tenemos?" "Es nuestra única opción,no tenemos tiempo"Marco tenía razón,fuera el mejor plan o no,ya no había tiempo "Es el único plan que se nos ha ocurrido,solo queda entregarnos a fondo" "No te preocupes,funcionará,solo tienes que tener algo más de fe en ti mismo"Armin miró a Dave un poco sorprendido ¿tanta fe tenía su amigo en él? "Es verdad Armin,solo tienes que confiar en ti mismo. Siempre has tenido la habilidad de encontrar soluciones"Armin volvió a sorprenderse ¿Mikasa también confiaba en él?y no lo solo en este plan,también cuando sugirió dirigir al titán,pese a que tenía muchas posibilidades de fallar ¿por qué,por qué sus amigos confiaban tanto en él? "Esa habilidad,nos salvó a nosotros y a Eren en el pasado" ¿de qué está hablando?si empre ocurría al revés,él dependía de sus amigos "¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿cuándo?"se preguntó a sí mismo,pero ahora no tenían tiempo para hablar "El ascensor está listo,las armas también,están todas cargadas"sin perder mas tiempo el trío se levantó del suelo y se prepararon para el plan "Aun no te has dado cuenta,luego hablaremos de eso"dijo Mikasa antes de ir con los demás de su grupo "Si"Dave le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro a Armin y le sonrió para calmarle y decirle que todo iría bien pero Armin solo se quedó pensando ¿Por qué sus amigos confiaban en su plan y él no,y a que se refería a Mikasa con lo de que les salvó?

"Espero que ahora no olvides tus habilidades y falles"dijo Jack con una sonrisa a Dave,pero la verdad,es que estaba bastante asustado "Tu eres la única persona capaz de fallar un disparo apuntando a un objetivo enorme que tiene delante"Dave respondió también con una sonrisa y,mientras se dirigía a bajo con sus amigos,chocó el puño con Jack y se alejó "Suerte"fue la última palabra que escuchó de su amigo antes de irse.

"¿Seremos capaces de matarlos sin los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales?"preguntó Sasha "Claro que si"respondió Reiner "Solo son titanes de clase tres cuatro,es fácil acertar en el blanco" "Si,da igual el tamaño que tengan. El objetivo es el mismo punto de la nuca"dijo Jean "Un metro de largo y diez centímetros de ancho"recordó Sasha "O siempre podremos castrarlo,ese es su otro punto débil" "Madre mía"dijo Dave con un suspiro,no necesitaba a un segundo Jack "Es la primera vez que oigo eso"dijo Sasha sorprendida _"Lo que faltaba"_ pensaron varios reclutas a escuchar a la chica "Reiner,piensa que esas podrían ser tus últimas palabras. Estoy seguro que ni Jack diría algo así" "No tienes ni idea de lo que puede llegar a decir Jack,créeme"dijo Dave con otro suspiro y Jean solo sonrió,al igual que algunos que habían escuchado a Dave.

El silencio era tan grande que el sonido del ascensor moviéndose se escuchaba por toda la planta baja "Genial,solo hay siete de ellos"dijo Marco aliviado de que no hubiera más. Al detenerse el ascensor,se pudo escuchar con claridad como los reclutas cargaban las armas y apuntaban a los titanes "Ceñíos al plan"ordenó Marco pero cuando los titanes se empezaron a acercar,los reclutas se pusieron mas nerviosos de lo que ya estaban "Tranquilos,si lo hacemos bien,saldremos de esta con vida"dijo Connor al ver a algunos reclutas a punto de disparar "Dejar que se acerquen"se siguieron escuchando mas pasos que indicaban que los titanes se acercaban cada vez mas "Esperad,no podemos precipitarnos"el grupo que se encargaba de eliminar a los titanes esperaban muy tensos a oír los disparos,ya que esa era su señal. Pasaron un par de segundos más y los titanes estaban rodeando el ascensor,un par de segundos mas y "Esperad"ordenó Connor,los reclutas obedecieron y cuando los titanes estaban casi tocando los cañones de los fusiles "¡Fuego!"

Nadie dudó y dispararon todos a la vez. Solo fue unos segundos de tiroteo hasta que las armas se descargaron y los titanes quedaron ciegos,esa era la señal y el grupo se abalanzó rápidamente. Mikasa fue la primera en saltar y atacar al titán. De un solo golpe,rebanó la nuca del titán y lo mató _"Muerto"_ pensó cuando llegó al suelo "Chicos ¿y vosotros?"dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y vea a sus compañeros. Reiner y Jean lo habían conseguido sin problema. Berthold y Annie también. Dave no tuvo dificultades para acertar pero al mirar a su derecha,vio que Sasha había fallado el golpe _"Maldición,la va a matar"_ pensó al ver que Sasha no se estaba moviendo,se había asustado tanto que no se podía mover. Sin pensar mucho,fue corriendo hacia Sasha y la apartó justo antes de que el titán la golpeara. Dave no perdió ni un segundo y se levantó del suelo _"Antes yo que cualquiera de mis compañeros"_ pensó cuando el titán intentó golpearle. Dave no pudo esquivarlo,pero levantó su espada y la clavó en la mano del titán cuando estuvo a punto de golpearle. Debido a la fuerza del titán,Dave retrocedió un poco y se quejó por la herida del brazo. El titán no tuvo tiempo de levantar su otro brazo ya que Mikasa lo mató. El titán cayó a un lado y Dave sacó la espada de la mano del titán y se agarró el brazo "¡Mikasa! ¡Dave!"Sasha gritó el nombre de sus salvadores mientras se acercaba a ellos "¡Me habéis salvado la viada!"dijo entre lágrimas "¿Estás herida?"preguntó Mikasa "No,gracias a vosotros" "Entonces levanta"Sasha obedeció mientras se quitaba las lágrimas y Mikasa miró a Dave. Dave se había arrodillado y se estaba mirando la herida de su brazo,sin duda,sangraba mas. Antes de que Mikasa dijera algo,Dave la miró y asintió,dándola las gracias y diciéndola que estaba bien. Mikasa entendió el gesto y asintió "Han muerto todos. Démonos prisa en coger el gas y salgamos de aquí"dijo Connor al ver que todos los titanes habían caído _"Por fin algo bueno para variar"_ pensó "Funcionó"dijeron varios reclutas felices,pero Marco se emocionó demasiado y se mareó. Por suerte,Armin y Jack le cogieron antes de que se cayera.

Los reclutas no perdieron tiempo y empezaron a recargar el combustible. Gracias al titán misterioso,no habían entrado más titanes y los cadetes podían estar tranquilos "Me he rendido ante un titán ¿Qué pensaran mis compañeros de mi?"dijo Sasha después de terminar de recargar su combustible,sino hubiera sido por Mikasa y Dave "Ya te daré unos cachetes luego,ahora tenemos que salir de aquí"ordenó Connie y él y Sasha se dirigieron con los reclutas que estaban a punto de irse "Vamos Dave,no tenemos todo el día"dijo Jack mientras caminaba hacia su amigo que aún seguía recargando el combustible "Aún me queda un tanque,vete con los demás,yo iré más tarde" "Pero-" "Ve. No pienso morir ahora"Jack estuvo en silencio unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar "Vale. Pero Dave,ya hemos hecho lo difícil,así que más te vale mantener tu palabra"dijo sonriendo y se dirigió con el grupo que iba a salir. Dave negó con la cabeza y se miró el brazo _"Seguro que lo de antes no ha ayudado y es muy probable que esté infectado. Pero ahora lo importante es salir de aquí sin que nadie más muera"_

"¡Vámonos!"dijo uno de los reclutas cuando los demás ya habían recargado el combustible y todos se empezaron a dirigir a los muros. Dave salió de la base junto a Armin y los dos vieron que casi todos ya se estaban dirigiendo al muro. Dave estaba a punto de imitar a sus compañeros cuando la voz de Armin le llamó la atención "¿Mikasa?"Dave siguió la mirada de Armin y vio a Mikasa en uno de los tejados mirando a la nada. Ninguno de los dos dudó y fueron a ver que le ocurría "Mikasa,tenemos que irnos"dijo Armin pero Mikasa ni siquiera le miró "Mirar allí"los dos la obedecieron y vieron como los titanes se comían al titán misterioso "¿No puede regenerarse?"dijo Armin "No tiene sentido,vimos cómo se le regeneraba la mano después de matar a un titán"dijo Dave al recordar lo que pasó poco después de que Armin y Connie le encontraran a él y a Mikasa,pero Mikasa no le dejó decir nada mas "Suena estúpido,pero esperaba que fuera nuestra solución. Que ayudaría a la humanidad a romper el ciclo. Cambiar el rumbo para darnos un poco de esperanza" "Tiene razón"todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Reiner y cuando le miraron vieron que también estaban Berthold,Annie y Jean "Es demasiado importante para dejarlo morir,podemos aprender mucho de él. Tenemos que matar a los carroñeros,no nos servirá si está hecho pedazos" "¿Estas loco?"gritó Jean "Tenemos la oportunidad de escapar de esta pesadilla ¿y quieres quedarte?" "Piénsalo. Tener a un anormal aliado sería una ventaja increíble ¿no? Ni siquiera un cañón se compara con un titán que ataca a los de su especie"dijo Annie intentando convencer a Jean "¿Os estáis escuchando?" "Oh no"Armin dijo en voz baja cuando vio a un titán acercarse,pero solo le escucharon Dave y Mikasa "Es el titán que se comió a Thomas"y antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo,el titán extraño empezó a correr hasta llegar a ese titán y le mordió fuertemente en el cuello. Luego lo levantó y lo usó como arma contra los titanes que faltaban hasta que los mató a todos y soltó al titán y rugió,pero parecía que esas eran sus últimas fuerzas ya que cayó al suelo y dejó de moverse "Bien,ya basta,vámonos"ordenó Jean pero ninguno de ellos se movió,sino que se quedaron mirando al titán en el suelo "Mirar,un titán es un titán"pero Jean estaba equivocado ya que en el cuello de ese titán,había algo extraño,parecía una persona _"¿Pero qué?"_ pensó Dave y,a los pocos segundos,todos pudieron ver mejor a esa persona. Para Dave,Armin y Mikasa era muy familiar y Mikasa no dudó en saltar y correr hacia el titán "Mikasa"dijo Armin intentando pararla. Estaba dispuesto a bajar pero Dave le detuvo "Espera Armin,mira"Armin hizo caso a su amigo y miró al titán y no pudo creerse lo que vio "No puede ser…"

El grupo había subido a una zona alta del cuartel para evitar que otros titanes se acercaran. Todos estaban mirando sorprendidos a Mikasa,que estaba llorando abrazada al cuerpo de _"¿Eren?"_ pensó Dave aun sin poder creer que su amigo estaba vivo y recordaba lo que le dijo Connor acerca de Eren _"Pensé que estaba muerto"_ pese a que todos estaban sorprendidos,el que mas lo estaba era Armin _"Es Eren. Incluso ha recuperado los miembros que perdió"_ pensó mientras recordaba lo sucedido poco antes _"Yo vi como lo devoraba un titán,a pocos metros de mi"_ Armin no pudo evitar llorar mientras se acercaba a su amigo inconsciente y le agarraba la mano "¿Qué ha pasado,Eren?"Dave no tardó en acercarse y se arrodilló al lado de Armin y le puso una mano en hombro a Eren mientras se le escapaban unas lágrimas _"No sé lo que ha pasado Eren,pero no sabes lo que me alegro de que estés vivo"_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo:**_

" _ **¡Cadetes Jaeger,Ackerman,Arlet y Azuma,su comportamiento será considerado como un acto de rebeldía y traición ¿Qué es lo que tienen que decir en su defensa?respondan"**_

" _ **Usted y los cadetes Himura y Koizumi serán parte del escuadró de despeje"**_

" _ **Son demasiados,no sé cuánto duraremos" "No tenemos elección,tenemos que aguantar"**_


	7. Recuperando Terreno

_**RECUPERANDO TERRENO**_

" _Lo que faltaba"_ pensó Dave al ver que un gran número de soldados de la guarnición les estaban apuntando con espadas y cañones. Al parecer,varios de ellos habían visto a Eren salir del cuerpo del titán y ahora le tenían miedo. Al verse acorralados,Mikasa y Dave sacaron sus espadas para defenderse si era necesario,aunque Dave sabía que no podrían pelear contra tantos soldados ellos solos,por muy buenos que fueran. Armin se había quedado con Eren e intentaba despertarlo y calmar a todas las tropas "¡Señor,por favor,estoy seguro de que podemos hablar!" "¡Cállese Arlet! ¡Y será mejor que ustedes tres se retiren de esa zona ya!" "No creo que estén dispuestos a negociar"dijo Dave,pero solo Mikasa le escuchó "Entonces tendremos que pelear" "¿Y tienes alguna idea para enfrentarnos a todos esos soldados y evitar los cañones?" "No tenemos elección" "Si ese es el plan b,prefiero una alternativa"

"Os matare a todos" _"_ ¿ _Pero qué?"_ era lo único que pensó Dave al escuchar a Eren por primera vez desde que lo encontraron _"¿Acaba de amenazar a los soldados?"_ todos estuvieron en silencio unos segundos sin saber cómo tomarse las palabras de Eren hasta que Armin rompió el silencio "¿Eren?"pasaron un par de segundos hasta que Eren reaccionó y se dio cuenta del peligro que corría.

"Eren"dijo Mikasa al ver a Eren reaccionar. Dave,por el contrario,no podía prestar atención a su amigo ya que los soldados se habían asustado,mas de lo que ya estaban,al escuchar a Eren _"¿A qué se refería Eren cuando dijo que los iba a matar a todos?de todos modos,este no es el mejor momento para pensarlo,tenemos que averiguar cómo salir de aquí sin que nos maten ¿la mejor opción es huir?"_

"Eren ¿puedes mantenerte en pie,entiendes lo que te digo?diles todo lo que sepas,seguro que lo entenderán" "¿Armin?"¿a qué se refería su amigo? ¿Qué les tenía que contar? ¿Qué había que entender?Eren no entendía nada "¿Habéis oído eso?ha dicho 'os mataré a todos' "dijo un soldado "Es cierto,yo también lo he oído. Seguro que quiere devorarnos a todos"Eren estaba cada vez más confundido. No entendía porque les estaban amenazando y no recordaba que había pasado ni como había salido de Trost ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"¡Cadetes Jaeger,Ackerman,Arlet y Azuma,su comportamiento será considerado como un acto de rebeldía y traición ¿Qué es lo que tienen que decir en su defensa?respondan. Si intentan engañarnos o hacen el mas mínimo movimiento,la artillería abrirá fuego al momento,no dudaremos ni un instante. Se lo preguntare una vez ¿Qué demonios es usted,un hombre o un titán?" "¡Señor,no comprendo la pregunta!" "¿Finge no saber nada?es un monstruo. Cadete,no se haga el tonto o lo volaré en pedazos. Será instantáneo,no tendrá tiempo de mostrar su verdadera forma" "¿Mi forma?"el comandante siguió hablando pero Dave estaba sumido en sus pensamientos _"Esto no es bueno,da igual lo que diga Eren,una persona con miedo no piensa bien. Si no encontramos una manera de salir de aquí,moriremos"_ "¡Eren,la humanidad se encuentra una vez mas al borde de la extinción ¿lo entiendes?no podemos permitirnos malgastar tropas y tiempo contigo. Os eliminaré a los cuatro,no dudaré ni un instante"no hacia falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que el comandante estaba completamente asustado,no escucharía nada de lo que Eren o alguno de ellos dijera "Señor,se muestran desafiantes y no están cooperando,dudo mucho que podamos extraerles ninguna información útil. Es un desperdicio de tropas y tiempo"dijo una mujer que,pese a estar más calmada que el comandante,no estaba del lado de Eren,aunque no era de extrañar " _Genial,la única persona que puede escucharnos quiere matarnos ¿esto podría empeorar aún mas?"_ pensó Dave "¿Sabéis cuál es mi especialidad?cortar carne. Estoy dispuesta a haceros una demostración si me obligáis. Si alguien desea experimentarlo de primera mano,le invito que dé un paso al frente y sea el primero en acercarse" _"Vale,ha empeorado. No creo que una amenaza sea la mejor opción"_ "Comandante,ella es Mikasa Ackerman,forma parte de nuestra unidad de élite,vale mucho más que cien soldados normales. Si la perdemos,sería un duro golpe,al igual que con Dave Azuma,por lo informes,sabemos que es el único superviviente de la vanguardia y que su nivel está muy igualado al de Ackerman"

"Chicos ¿Qué os pasa?"preguntó Eren sin entender la situación "Mikasa,no puedes luchar contra ellos"dijo Armin "Son demasiados,no podemos contra ellos,pero tampoco podemos quedarnos sentados" "¿Y qué sugieres Dave?"preguntó Mikasa "¿Tan descabellado es encontrar una oportunidad para escapar y pensar en un plan mejor sin que tengamos a varios soldados apuntándonos?" "¿A dónde podríamos escapar dentro de estos muros superpoblados?"esta vez preguntó Armin "¿Prefieres quedarte aquí?" "Me da igual quien sea mi oponente,no voy a dejar que maten a Eren. Es lo único que de verdad me importa"Mikasa intervino en la discusión de los dos amigos "Podemos solucionarlo,hablando. Nadie sabe lo que está pasando,solo estamos todos atemorizados" "¡Última advertencia para ustedes tres,retírense ahora!" _"Esto no me gusta,sino se nos ocurre algo ya,nos mataran"_ "¿¡Qué diablos eres?contesta!"Eren no sabía que decir y,cuando sus amigos le miraron,empezó a recordar lo que hacían cuando eran pequeños y se dio cuenta de que ellos también podían morir pero a su vez,también se dio cuenta de que él era igual a los demás "¡Soy humano!"gritó con todas sus fuerzas,pero obviamente,los soldados no le creyeron y el comandante empezó a levantar la mano para dar la orden "No me lo tengas en cuenta. No tengo elección,nadie puede demostrarme que no eres un diablo"cuando el comandante terminó de levantar la mano,Mikasa dejó caer sus espadas y empezó a correr hacia Eren "¡Chicos,vamos,arriba!"ordenó y Dave siguió su ejemplo. Mikasa agarró a Eren y lo llevó al hombro mientras que Dave agarró a Armin del brazo y tiró de él para que corriera. Dave echó la vista atrás y vio como el comandante estaba a punto de dar la orden,pero otro suceso le llamó la atención. Cuando el cañón disparó,Eren se había liberado del agarre de Mikasa,la cogió del brazo y se acercó a Dave y Armin para agarrar a uno de ellos por el brazo.

 _Truenos y explosión_

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo,varios truenos cayeron sobre Eren y se escuchó una explosión. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada porque estaban rodeados por el cuerpo de un titán que les había protegido de la explosión.

El trío estaba donde se suponía que debería estar el estómago del titan,pero el cuerpo de este solo estaba a la mitad y no tenía ningún tipo de órgano. De los tres,Mikasa era la que estaba más tranquila,Armin se había asustado bastante y Dave estaba algo nervioso. Los soldados no sabían cómo actuar,no esperaban que Eren se transformara en titán para parar la bala,pero después de unos segundos de conmoción,empezaron a cargar el cañón para volver a disparar.

"Recuerdo oír la explosión del cañón y después un sonido horrible,un golpe y calor y ahora estamos dentro de un esqueleto gigante y-"Armin estaba muy asustado,habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo y no sabía que pensar pero Mikasa le corto para intentar calmarlo "Eren nos ha protegido,eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber" "Armin,respira hondo e intenta calmarte,no conseguiremos nada si nos ponemos nerviosos"Armin asintió a su amigo y empezó a utilizar la respiración para calmarse y Dave empezó a mirar la cortina de humo en dirección a los soldados _"¿Cuánto tiempo tendemos para pensar en un plan? ¿Un minuto,dos,menos que eso?"_ "¿Qué opinas?"preguntó Mikasa mirando a Dave "No lo sé,pero si no se nos ocurre un plan a tiempo"Dave intentó levantarse pero el dolor de su cabeza no le dejo "No te fuerces" "Aun estás herido" "Solo necesito unos vendajes,estaré bien" "¡Eh!"escucharon a Eren hablar mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos "¿Estáis bien? ¿Os ha pasado algo?"los tres se sorprendieron al ver a Eren y fue Armin quien habló "¿Cómo has-?" "Ni idea. Moveos,esta cosa se está descomponiendo como el cuerpo de un titán,vamos a salir de aquí"

Los tres se levantaron y salieron del cuerpo del titán junto a Eren. Dave tuvo que apoyarse en Armin ya que era incapaz de mantenerse en pie por si solo "No creo que la guarnición tarde mucho en pasar a la acción y después de esta demostración dudo mucho que arreglemos las cosas hablando"dijo Eren mientras miraba al cañón que les había disparado y luego miro la llave que le dio su padre hace algunos años "Pero al menos he recordado algo,el sótano de nuestra vieja casa. Mi padre dijo que si llegaba hasta allí,lo comprendería todo,él es el responsable de lo que me pasa. Seguramente allí encuentre la verdad sobre los titanes"pese a que todos estaban sorprendidos por la información que Eren les había dado,se dieron cuenta de que la voz de Eren era algo ronca y que estaba visiblemente cansado,estaba claro que no estaba bien. Eren dio un golpe al cuerpo del titán antes de seguir hablando "¿Por qué lo mantuvo en secreto?es la información por la que miles de miembros del cuerpo de exploración han perdido sus vidas. Es la última esperanza de la humanidad y la tuvo escondida todo este tiempo en el sótano de casa ¿pero en que estaba pensando?"mientras Eren seguía hablando,Dave volvió a tener una sensación extraña y miró a los soldados que les rodeaban,gesto que Armin y Mikasa notaron "¿Dave?" "Se nos agota el tiempo"Mikasa asintió y se acercó a Eren "Eren"dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro "Ahora mismo tenemos otras prioridades" "Si"Eren asintió levemente y empezaron a hacer un plan.

Algunas partes del cuerpo del titán se empezaron a desmoronar y al caer al suelo levantaron más humo _"Con esto tendremos algo más de tiempo,pero no mucho"_ "Ahora tengo que marcharme"los tres amigos se sorprendieron a lo que dijo Eren "¿A dónde,por qué?"preguntó Armin "De momento no importa,pero tengo que cruzar el muro y llegar al sótano. Tendré que transformarme en titán otra vez" "¿Puedes transformarte cuando quieres?" "Ni yo mismo lo sé pero creo que es posible. No lo puedo explicar. Antes,mi único pensamiento fue detener el disparo. Me transformaré en un clase quince,como el que use para machacar a eso titanes"la respiración de Eren empezó a entrecortarse "Eren,tu nariz"dijo Mikasa preocupada al ver la nariz de Eren sangrando y este se la limpio rápidamente "Estas muy pálido y te cuesta respirar,transformarte exige esfuerzo a tu cuerpo"observó Armin pero a Eren no le importaba "Mi estado físico es lo de menos ahora,creo que tengo dos opciones. La primera,es que si no tratáis de encubrirme,puede que no os ejecuten. Ya os he causado bastantes problemas. De aquí en adelante voy a hacer esto solo" "Pero Eren-"aunque Dave no pudo acabar la frase ya que Mikasa le cortó "Voy contigo" "Ni hablar" "Si no puedo mantener tu ritmo no tendrás que preocuparte por mí. No tengo porque hacer lo que me digas" _"¿En serio,ahora? ¿Van a empezar a discutir por lo mismo ahora?"_ "Chicos no es el momento"pero ninguno de ellos le escuchaba "Ni soy tu hermano pequeño,ni tu hijo ni necesito que me protejas"mientras que ellos dos seguían peleando,Dave miró a los soldado a través de la cortina de humo _"No tardaran mucho en disparar,no podemos perder el tiempo discutiendo sobre ese plan"_ Dave apartó la mirada de los soldados y la dirigió hacia Armin _"Seguro que está pensando en un plan mejor. Mientras tanto,tengo que conseguir que estos dos dejen de pelear,no podemos perder ni un segundo. Además,este plan no va a funcionar"_ "Eren ¿te has dado cuenta de que tendrás que enfrentarte a varios titanes?" "Ya lo he hecho antes" "Si,en Trost,que si lo comparamos con el trecho que hay de aquí a Shiganshina,es una zona pequeña. Por mucho que lo intentes,no le puedes exigir a tu cuerpo mucho más" "Eren,tenemos que ir contigo" "¿Has olvidado que nuestros equipos no sirven en zonas abiertas?estaremos indefensos en el exterior" "¿Y adonde quieres llegar?" "Necesitamos otro plan,uno que no consista en tirarnos de cabeza a una muerte segura" "Vale,cómo he dicho antes,tengo otro plan. Armin,quiero que seas tú el que decida"esto llamó la atención de Armin,ya que no se esperaba que fuera él el que eligiera "Soy consciente de lo poco realista que puede parecerte todo este plan pero lo más inteligente es quedarse al lado de las tropas y utilizar este poder para ayudar a la humanidad,se que es una locura. Armin,si tú crees que puedes convencer a la guarnición de que en estos momentos no soy una amenaza,confiaré en ti y haré todo lo que me digas. Si dices que no puedes hacerlo,huiré y buscaré el sótano"pese a la distancia,se podía escuchar como cargaban el cañón y les apuntaban "Tienes quince segundos para decidirte ¿puedes hacerlo o no?elijas lo que elijas,respetaré tu decisión"

"Eren ¿Por qué me confías a mí una decisión tan importante?" "Porque,cuando las cosas van mal,tu siempre sabes lo que hacer y tomas la decisión correcta. Y porque quiero confiar en ti" "¿Pero cuando he-?" "Muchísimas veces,mas de las que crees. Hace cinco años,si no hubieras ido a por los titanes,a Dave,Mikasa y a mí nos habrían comido los titanes"otro trozo del cuerpo del titán cayó al suelo y levantó algo más de polvo,sin embargo,no era suficiente para darles mas tiempo. Tarde o temprano la guarnición dispararía y no podrían hacer nada. Pero a Armin no le importó o no se dio cuenta,ya que por su cara se podía ver que se había dado cuenta de que ninguno de sus amigos le veía como una carga,sino que pensaban que él era igual a ellos. Dave dirigió su mirada al cañón que les estaba apuntando,de alguna manera,sabía que ya estaba cargado "¿Cuánto?"preguntó uno de ellos "Creo que menos de ocho segundos" "Armin,se nos agota el tiempo" "Yo les convenceré"Dave volvió a mirar a Armin y vio que se había levantado y estaba decidido a hablar "Vosotros tratar de no hacer nada que les haga pensar que sois una amenaza"los tres asintieron y Armin se dirigió hacia los soldados. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se escuchó un ruido metálico,indicando que Armin se había quitado el equipo de maniobras.

"¡Alto!"escucharon al comandante gritar cuando Armin salió del humo y este levantó sus brazos para indicar que no iba hacer nada "¡Él no es el enemigo de la humanidad,tenemos intención de compartir todo la información que hemos conseguido hasta ahora!" "¡No te servirá de nada suplicar,ahora que nos ha mostrado como es no tenemos nada de que hablar!si dices que no es el enemigo,demuéstralo. Sino puedes,nos veremos obligados a eliminarlo" "¡No se necesitan pruebas!la pregunta principal no es como lo vemos el resto de seres humanos" "¿Cómo dices?" "Antes ha dicho que todos lo habían visto,entonces,también le han visto enfrentarse a los titanes y como los titanes le rodeaban ¡eso significa que los titanes le ven como una presa,igual que al resto de la humanidad!esa es la verdad y nada de lo que se diga aquí podrá cambiar ese hecho"los soldados de la guarnición empezaron a bajar las armas y a pensar que quizá podrían tener a Eren de aliado pero el discurso de Armin no convenció a todos "¡Listos para atacar!no os dejéis engañar por sus ingeniosas mentiras. Las acciones de los titanes siempre han escapado a nuestro entendimiento. Es posible que se hayan hecho pasar por nosotros y hayan aprendido nuestro lenguaje para poder engañarnos. No podemos permitirnos que se salgan con la suya"el pequeño discurso provocó que todos los soldados volvieran a levantar sus armas,pero parecía que algunos de los soldados dudaban.

Armin,sin saber qué hacer,miró a sus amigos,ninguno de ellos parecía asustado y Eren le asintió y Armin hizo el saludo antes de volver a hablar "¡Soy un soldado,juré entregarme en cuerpo y alma a la restauración humanidad,si tengo que morir defendiendo ese propósito entonces moriré contento! ¡Si añadimos ese titán a las fuerzas que aún nos quedan entonces es posible que recuperemos la ciudad! ¡Permítame que en nombre de la humanidad,con sus últimos alientos,le haga recapacitar sobre su valor estratégico!"sin embargo,esto no funcionó y el comandante subió el brazo para dar la orden de disparar,pero cuando estaba a punto de bajarlo,alguien se lo agarró "Ya basta. No has cambiado nada,con lo grande que eres y sigues siendo delicado como un cervatillo" "Comandante Pixis" "Acaso no has visto lo magnifico que ha sido su saludo. Acabo de llegar pero ya me han puesto al corriente de la situación. Ve a organizar los refuerzos. Creo que merece la pena escuchar lo que estos cadetes tengan que decir"

El comandante Pixis se acababa de reunir con ellos,el plan de Armin era que Eren cogiera la gran roca para tapar el agujero. De momento,el comandante les había dado el beneficio de la duda y creyó,en parte,a Eren y permitiría que se pudiera ejecutar el plan.

Ahora,Eren estaba andando por el muro junto al comandante mientras que Armin ideaba un plan y se lo explica a Mikasa y Dave estaba siendo atendido por un médico "Esto explica porque te dolía tanto pese a que la herida no es grave"dijo el médico y este le extrajo una pequeña piedra del brazo "Tiene que ser una broma"dijo Dave al verla "No,y aun tienes algunas mas,así que no te muevas"el médico empezó a extraer las pequeñas piedras y Dave no podía evitar quejarse levemente "¿Cómo estás?"preguntó Armin cuando él y Mikasa se acercaron a Dave "Estoy bien,no es nada grave" "No te muevas"ordenó el médico y extrajo la última piedra del brazo "Listo. Te dolerá algún tiempo,pero estarás bien"el medico se levantó y empezó a examinar la herida de la cabeza de Dave "¿Recuerdas lo que te ocurrió?" "Si" "¿Nauseas,vómitos,mareos?" "No,solo me dolía un poco la cabeza" "Tienes suerte de que no sea una conmoción. Será mejor que no te fuerces durante unos días. Véndate el brazo y ponte esto en la herida de la cabeza,tengo que atender a más heridos"el médico le dio una gasa y antes de que pudiera irse,Armin le hizo otra pregunta "¿Y todos los cortes que tiene,son graves?" "Solo son heridas superficiales,nada preocupante. Ahora,si me disculpáis"

"Deja que te ayude"dijo Mikasa mientras se acercaba y le vendaba el brazo y Dave se ponía la gasa en la cabeza"Gracias" "¿Seguro que estás bien?"preguntó Armin "Si,no te preocupes ¿tenéis algún plan?" "Si,pondremos a varios soldados en esta zona del muro para atraer a los titanes y así Eren no tendrá que enfrentarse a demasiados titanes" "Suena bien"cuando Mikasa terminó de vendarle el brazo,Dave se levantó de la caja "El médico a dicho que no te fuerces"dijo Mikasa "Así es,dijo que no me forzara,no que me quedara de brazos cruzados. Chicos,estoy bien,de verdad. No os preocupéis"

Ya estaba todo listo para que la misión empezara,el comandante Pixis había elegido a tres soldados de la guarnición para proteger a Eren;Ian Dietrich,Rico Brzenska y Mitabi Jarnach "Vosotros sois la élite entre la élite de la guarnición,os confió el destino de la humanidad" "Si"respondieron los tres soldados mientras hacían el saludo "Ian,tu estarás al mando de la unidad,tendrás máxima autoridad ahí fuera "¿Yo al mando señor?" "Estoy de acuerdo" "Yo también"respondieron Rico y Mitabi "Pero señor,yo no soy-" "No te preocupes,te conozco más de lo que crees. Tus decisiones siempre son acertadas. Confió en ti" "Si,señor. Sin embargo,señor,quisiera hacer un cambio en la plantilla y en el plan" "¿Qué clase de cambio?" "Quisiera que Ackerman formara parte del escuadrón de élite,estuvo con nosotros en Trost y sería un integrante muy valioso" "De acuerdo" "Por otra parte,creo que sería mejor que los cadetes Azuma,Himura y Koizumi despejara la ruta desde la roca hasta la puerta. El cadete Azuma es el único superviviente de la vanguardia y los cadetes Himura y Koizumi fueron a buscarle a la primera línea de combate y regresaron matando a una gran cantidad de titanes con poco gas" "Muy bien,no tengo ninguna objeción,buscar a los cadetes"

Dave se estaba revisando la herida del brazo mientras esperaba a que dieran la orden de empezar la misión. Pese a que a Eren le habían dado una camiseta,ya que la suya se había roto,él no había recibido otra camiseta o chaqueta ya que se había quedado con el médico para que le revisaran las heridas. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que oyó a Mikasa y a Eren discutir,como siempre "Corta el royo de una vez,te he dicho que no soy tu hermano pequeño ni tampoco tu hijo" _"No es el momento"_ pensó Dave y empezó a dirigirse hacia ellos pero una voz se lo impidió,era la de Rico "Cadete Azuma,usted y los cadetes Himura y Koizumi serán parte del escuadró de despeje" "¿Escuadrón de despeje?" "Se encargaran de despejar la ruta que debe seguir Jaeger. Dese prisa,nos vamos ya"Dave asintió y vio como Jack y Connor se acercaban corriendo. Connor,al igual que a él,no le habían dado otra chaqueta "Veo que sigues de una pieza"dijo Jack mientras le sonreía "No soy tan fácil de matar. Vamos"el equipo empezó a correr hasta que se reunieron con Ian,Mitabi,Eren y ¿Mikasa?Dave creía que la habían asignado al equipo de señuelo,aunque no era de extrañar que la habían cambiado al escuadrón de élite,al fin de al cabo,sus habilidades eran increíblemente buenas "¿Qué hacéis aquí?"preguntó Eren mientras empezaban a correr por el muro "Larga historia"

El grupo empezó a correr por el muro para acercarse a la roca sin ponerse en peligro. Ian lideraba el equipo,seguido de cerca por Connor. Algo mas atrás estaban Mikasa,Eren,Mitabi y Rico y al final estaban Dave y Connor "Escuadrón de despeje,preparaos"ordenó Ian "Si señor"respondió Connor "No se preocupe,eliminaremos a esos titanes en un momento"añadió Jack. Ellos tendrían que saltar antes para llegar los primeros a la roca y empezar a despejar el camino,ya que ir por el muro era seguro pero lento "Eren ¿te encuentras bien?"como siempre,Mikasa estaba preocupada por Eren "Si" "Eren" "Te digo que estoy muy bien,mucho mejor que cuando nos tenían rodeados"antes de que Mikasa pudiera decir algo más,Rico intervino "Aquí no jugamos a papas y mamas" "Ya lo sé" "No puedo creer que dejemos el destino de la humanidad en manos de un mocoso como tú" "Pues es lo que hay"dijo Jack en voz baja,pero Dave le escuchó y sonrió "¡Adelante escuadrón!"ordenó Ian y saltaron.

Los tres formaban una línea horizontal con Connor en el centro,Jack a la derecha y Dave a la izquierda "Dos delante"informó Dave "Los veo. Encárgate del de la izquierda,nosotros a por el de la derecha"Dave aceleró y se dirigió a toda velocidad a su objetivo. Dave disparó su gancho al hombro del titán y este extendió su brazo para atraparle pero Dave giró alrededor del brazo del titán hasta que estuvo cerca del cuello y lo mató de un golpe rápido y siguió avanzando. Simultáneamente,Jack había disparado su gancho al tobillo del titán,haciéndolo caer,y Connor lo mató. Los tres siguieron avanzando rápidamente,matando a los pocos titanes que se encontraban hasta que llegaron a la roca "Yo eliminaré a los titanes que están más cerca de la puerta. Dave,tu te encargas de los titanes que están más cerca de la roca y Jack,tu te ocupas de los titanes que estén entre Dave y yo ¿entendido?"los dos asintieron y se dividieron para dirigirse a sus respectivas zonas. Gracias al plan de Armin no había demasiados titanes y no tuvieron muchos problemas,así que pudieron despejar la ruta en poco tiempo.

"Ya han llegado"dijo Dave al ver la bengala verde que indicaba que la misión había comenzado. Por ahora,había eliminado a los titanes de su zona y se acercó a la roca para ver cómo les iba a Eren y los demás. Cuando llegó,vio que Eren se había transformado y escuchó un fuerte rugido que provenía de Eren. Dave echó un vistazo y vio al resto del equipo mirando a Eren,pero Dave sentía que algo iba mal _"Otra vez esa sensación ¿significa que el plan fracasará o que el titán acorazado aparecerá?"_ Dave volvió a mirar a Eren,que había cambiado de rumbo y se dirigía hacia Mikasa _"Maldición"_ "¡Mikasa muévete!"pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y Eren le dio un puñetazo.

Mikasa tuvo suerte de que Eren no la apastara con ese puñetazo,pero el golpe fue suficiente para lanzarla contra la chimenea de la casa y hacerla un corte en la mejilla. Apenas pudo levantarse cuando Eren cargó otro ataque,pero Dave cortó el puño de Eren antes de que pudiera atacarla. Eren desvió su atención de Mikasa e intentó golpear a Dave,este reaccionó a tiempo y se dirigió al tejado de la casa. Mikasa vio su oportunidad y disparó su gancho a la cara de Eren "¡Ackerman,aléjate de él!"ordenó Ian pero Mikasa no le escuchó "¡Eren ¿Por qué ya no me reconoces?soy yo,Mikasa,tu familia. Hazme caso,tienes que tapar el agujero del muro con esa roca!" "¡Mikasa,Eren no controla al titán,sal de ahí,es muy peligroso!"Dave intentó razonar con ella,pero su efecto era el mismo que el de Mikasa con Eren. Al ver lo ocurrido,Rico disparó una bengala roja para indicar que la misión había fracasado.

"¡Eren!"Mikasa seguía intentando razonar con Eren,pero no funcionaba "¡Cuidado!"dijo Dave al ver cómo Eren cerraba su puño. Esta vez,Mikasa si escuchó a Dave y se apartó justo antes de que Eren la golpeara,provocando que se golpeara a sí mismo. A consecuencia del golpe,Eren se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó al lado de la roca "¡Eren!" "¿Pero qué hace?es igual de estúpido que los otros titanes"

"¡Capitán Ian!"dijo Connor mientras se acercaba con Jack "Eran demasiados,tuvimos que retirarnos. Nosotros solos no podíamos con- ¿Qué ha pasado?"dijo al ver a Eren en el suelo "Se acercan mas titanes"dijo Dave al ver un titán acercarse "Y ahí vienen otros dos"añadió Jack al ver a los titanes acercarse por el otro lado "Ian,retirémonos. Mírale,ese chaval no va a cerrar ningún agujero"dijo Mitabi "Si,lo siento,tenemos que dejarlo aquí" "¿Qué?"dijo Dave y los otros miraron extrañados a los superiores,menos Mikasa,que les miraba con enfado "No puede controlar al titán,hay que irse" "No pienso irme,jamás dejo a nadie atrás" "Nosotros tampoco"dijo Connor y Jack asintió "No podemos quedarnos aquí. Ian,da la orden. Esto no es culpa tuya,la posibilidades de éxito eran muy remotas,todo el mundo lo sabía. Merecía la pena intentarlo y hemos hecho lo que hemos podido,venga los escuadrones ya deben de estar huyendo" "Los titanes se están acercando"informó Jack "Ahí tienes otra señal para dar la orden" "Yo voto,por pelear"dijo Jack mirando a los superiores "Esa no es tu decisión,nos vamos"Mitabi empezó a alejarse y Mikasa preparó sus espadas para atacarle,pero Dave le agarró de la muñeca antes de que se acercara "Así no"dijo mirándola y luego miró a Ian "Capitán,no le pido que continúe la misión,sino que nos permita sacar a Eren de aquí"Ian le miró unos segundos hasta que miró al resto del equipo "Himura,Koizumi,encargaos de los alrededores y no dejéis que se acerque más" "Ese era nuestro trabajo desde el principio"dijo Jack con una sonrisa "Pero Ian-" "Rico,tú y tu escuadrón ocupaos del que viene por detrás. Mi escuadrón y el de Mitabi se encargar de los otros" "¿Cómo dices?" "El que está al mando soy yo,callad y obedeced. No podemos dejar a Jaegar indefenso. Protegeremos a Jaegar hasta que lo retiremos,no podemos dejarlo aquí,es muy valioso. Al contrario que nosotros,no puede ser remplazado por nadie" "El fracaso de esa arma humana ya nos ha costado la vida de cientos de camaradas ¿me estás diciendo que tenemos que salvarlo para que se repita de nuevo?" "¡Eso es,da igual cuantos muramos,debemos intentarlo una y otra vez!" "¡Se nos acaba el tiempo!"dijo Connor "Ir,cubrirnos"ordenó Ian y Connor y Jack se dirigieron a sus puestos "Ian ¿te has vuelto loco?" "¿De que otra manera puede la humanidad ganar a los titanes?dime Rico ¿conoces alguna otra forma que nos permita salir de esta con vida,existe alguna otra manera de derrotar a los titanes que nos permita conservar algo de nuestra dignidad humana sin que haya más muertes?" "Por supuesto que no conozco ninguna otra forma de vencerles" "Debemos estar dispuestos a sacrificar nuestras vidas y darlo todo por esa incomprensible arma humana ¿Qué haréis?"todos se mantuvieron callados unos segundos mientras intercambiaban algunas miradas "Eso es inaceptable"Rico fue la primera en hablar y comenzó a alejarse "Seguiré tus ordenes,creo que tienes razón pero en esta batalla les mostraré a los titanes lo terroríficos que podemos llegar a ser los humanos,me niego a morir como un perro. Dejar ese clase doce a nosotros"Rico se dirigió a su escuadrón y Mitabi fue es sentido contrario "Vamos,esos dos titanes son nuestros" _"Parece que el discurso del capitán ha funcionado"_ pensó Dave. Ian no podía evitar estar sorprendido,aunque esperaba que sus compañeros le escucharan,también creía que no confiarían en él y se retirarían.

Mitabi empezó a correr por los tejados hacia los dos titanes,tal y como Ian le había ordenado "Gracias capitán"dijo Dave y Mikasa asintió para indicar que también estaba agradecida "No me deis las gracias todavía"otro titán se empezó a acercar a ellos "Azuma,encárgate de los titanes cercanos" "Si señor"Dave saltó del tejado y empezó a dirigirse hacia el titán "Ackerman,sigue a delante con el plan original,es el mejor uso que podemos dar a tus habilidades" "Si" "Tú y tu novio tenéis que proteger a Jaeger" "Somos amigos"respondió Mikasa sonrojada e Ian imitó a Mitabi y empezó a correr por los tejados para alcanzar a su compañero y matar a los titanes. Mikasa dirigió su mirada a Eren y se asustó al ver que Eren no se estaba regenerando _"¿Es por el daño que ha sufrido antes,que efecto tendrá en Eren,existe alguna garantía de que pueda volver a su forma humana?Basta,por mucho que piense,no tengo respuestas a esas preguntas,ahora mismo solo tengo que hacer lo que pueda"_ Mikasa vio que Dave estaba a punto de enfrentarse al titán que había aparecido antes _"No se acercaran muchos titanes con Dave por los alrededores,aun así será mejor que no baje la guardia"_

Cuando Dave se acercó al titán,este extendió su brazo para alcanzarle pero Dave lo esquivó y empezó a correr por el brazo del titán hasta que llegó a su hombro,disparó un gancho a la nuca y lo mató. Cuando aún estaba en el aire,vio a otro titán acercarse a él. Dave disparó un gancho a un edificio cercano,pasó por el lado del titán,quedando detrás de él,y disparó un gancho a la nuca para matarlo. El golpe había sido suficiente para romper sus espadas,así qué Dave aterrizó en un tejado cercano para cambiarlas. Cuando lo hizo,vio que más titanes se dirigían a Eren "¿Es que no os cansáis nunca o qué?"

"Estoy aquí feo"Jack se acercó a toda velocidad a un titán y lo mató "Otro más al contador" "Vienen mas"advirtió Connor "Dios ¿Cuántos llevamos?" "Eso da igual ¡vamos!"Connor se acercó a un titán y le hizo un corte rápido en el brazo y luego se dirigió a otro titán. El titán al que cortó intentó atraparle,pero Connor era más rápido y se alejó "Será mejor que me mires"gritó Jack y luego mató al titán,el cual estaba centrado en Connor y no vio a Jack "A por el siguiente"

Dave acaba de matar a otro titán y otro intentó cogerle pero Dave reaccionó a tiempo y se dirigió a un tejado. El titán le habría vuelto a atacar si no fuera porque Mikasa lo mató "Gracias"dijo cuando esta se acercó "Cada vez hay más titanes y no puedo contenerlos" "Nos mantendremos juntos,así podremos con más"Dave asintió y luego vio a otros dos titanes,uno estaba algo más cerca de ellos y el otro estaba más lejos "Otros dos"Mikasa miró a los titanes y luego volvió a mirar a Dave,los dos se asintieron y fueron a por los titanes.

Dave se adelantó y llegó primero al titán que estaba más cerca de ellos "¡Estoy aquí!"gritó y pasó por debajo de las piernas del titán y se dirigió hacia el otro. El primer titán se dio la vuelta para intentar atraparlo y no vio a Mikasa,que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él para matarlo. Dave aceleró y se acercó al otro titán. Este intentó atraparle,pero Dave se colocó al lado derecho del titán y vio que Mikasa estaba al lado izquierdo,así que los dos se propulsaron hacia el cuello del titán y lo mataron,justo como hicieron con uno de los titanes cuando la ciudad cayó. Tras matarlo,se dirigieron hacia uno de los tejados para recuperar el aliento,la batalla se estaba alargando y era difícil saber cuánto más durarían. Escucharon un fuerte golpe detrás de ellos y vieron a Jack y Connor,que acababan de matar a un titán "Os veo en forma"dijo Jack irónicamente al verles cansados "No es el momento" "En la zona de la puerta cada vez hay más ¿Cuál es la situación aquí?"preguntó Connor "Tenemos que defender a Eren hasta que podamos retirarlos" "Parece que tres amigos han venido a jugar"todos miraron a donde señalaba Jack y vieron tres titanes "Alejaremos a esos tres y nos ocupamos de los alrededores ¿os encargáis de Eren?"Dave y Mikasa asintieron y se separaron.

"Son los escuadrones de Mitabi e Ian"dijo Dave al ver a dos grupos en los tejados siendo atacados por un titán "Yo me ocupo"dijo Mikasa y mató al titán antes de que este matara a Mitabi y ella y Dave subieron al tejado donde estaba el grupo "Esto no me gusta ¡atrás!"ordenó Ian al ver un titan encima del tejado "Capitán,es un clase doce y esta vez va directo hacia Jaeger"pero antes de que Mikasa o Dave le mataran otro soldado habló "Están llegando más titanes a través del agujero,cuatro de clase diez" "Capitán,el resto de mi equipo está en esa zona,podemos con esos cuatro" "Bien,ve" "No podrás contra cuatro a la vez"dijo Mikasa "Confía en mi" "Ackerman,el de atrás,ya"Mikasa dudó unos segundos antes de obedecer "Entendido" "Si los titanes los traspasan,los retendremos aquí"Mikasa fue a por el titán que estaba en el tejado y Dave se dirigió a por los otros cuatro _"Espero que no me dejen tirado"_ pensó Dave.

" _Da igual lo bueno que sea Dave o que este con Jack y Connor,no podrán con ellos,sobre todo si Dave está herido"_ pensó Mikasa mientras se dirigía al titán del tejado,si lo mataba rápidamente,podría ayudar a Dave.

Dave disparó un gancho a uno de los titanes y lo mató pero no vio que otro titán había extendido su mano y lo agarró _"Maldita sea"_ Dave clavó sus espadas en la mano del titán para aflojar el agarre y escapó a un pequeño tejado "¿Estás bien?"escuchó a Jack preguntar cuando él y Connor llegaron al tejado "Si" "Preparaos,hay que contenerlos" "Connor,son demasiados,no sé cuánto podremos aguantar" "No tenemos elección,tenemos que aguantar" "Pues añade dos más a la fiesta"dijo Jack al ver dos titanes acercarse por el otro lado,estaban rodeados "No me-"las espaldas de los tres estaban juntas,cubriéndose los unos a los otros "¿Algún plan?"preguntó Dave "Huir,no podemos contra cinco" "Así que ahora quieres huir. Y yo que pensaba que tendríamos que pelear" "¡Jack,no es el momento!"gritaron los dos a la vez "Bien,escucharme,haremos esto"

Mikasa mató al titán que se estaba acercando a Eren y rápidamente miró a Dave,él y los otros estaban rodeados por cinco titanes,era imposible que sobrevivieran. Mikasa estaba a punto de ir a ayudarles pero vio que los tres empezaron a correr en direcciones diferentes para salir del tejado. Dos titanes aceleraron su paso y saltaron a por ellos,pero antes de que les atraparan,se deslizaron por el tejado y llegaron al borde justo cuando los otros dos titanes chocaron sus cabezas y cayeron encima del tejado,levantando mucho humo. Mikasa suspiró aliviada al ver a Dave salir del humo y dirigirse hacia ella _"Ha faltado muy poco"_ Mikasa miró en otra dirección y vio a mas titanes acercándose a Eren,no tenían a tantas personas para combatir contra los titanes y notaba que se estaba empezando a agotar,a este ritmo los titanes los matarían "¡Mikasa!" _"¿Armin?"_ pensó al ver a su amigo encima de Eren "¿Qué ha pasado con el plan,que le pasa a Eren?" "Sal de ahí,es peligroso,Eren no es capaz de controlar a ese titán" _"¿Qué?"_ pensó Armin _"¿Eren no puede controlarlo?pero todo el plan dependía de esto ¿por qué no ha podido"_ "Armin"escuchó a Dave llamarle y al mirarle vio que estaba cansado y cubierto de polvo "Muévete,corres peligro" "Pero-" "Armin"Mikasa le interrumpió "He intentado hablar con él y no me ha reconocido,no tiene sentido que lo intentes tu" "¿Y el plan?" "Ha fracasado,no podemos dejar aquí a Eren,así que sigamos luchando pero hay demasiados,hay tantos que no aguantaremos mucho"Armin volvió a mirar a Eren y recordó que la primera vez que se transformó,salió del punto débil de los titanes,la nuca "Armin"Dave volvió a llamarle pero Armin no reaccionó sino que sacó su espada y miró la nuca de Eren. Mikasa y Dave intentaban que Armin saliera de allí pero este no les escuchaba "¡Yo sacaré a Eren de aquí,vosotros protegernos de los titanes!" "¿Qué hace?"preguntó Mikasa mientras miraba a Dave pero este se encogió de hombros,no sabía que estaba haciendo "La última vez Eren salió del punto vital del titán"Armin disparó sus ganchos para estar sujeto al cuerpo de Eren y levantó su espada por encima de su cabeza "Tranquilos,mientras no golpee en el centro no será letal ¡solo dolerá un poco!" "¡Armin!"

 _Golpe_

Cuando Armin clavó la espada en el cuello de Eren,este empezó a gritar y a moverse "¡Armin!"pese a que Dave estaba preocupa por Eren,estaba más preocupado por Armin,no parecía que el golpe hubiera matado a Eren y al menos ahora había reaccionado,cosa que antes no había hecho,pero si Eren no controlaba al titán y este despertaba,Armin sería el primero en morir "¡Armin basta por favor!" "¡Mikasa,Dave ahora tenéis que hacer lo que sabéis hacer,si os vais podréis salvar algunas vidas! Dejadme a Eren a mí y marchaos" "Mikasa,yo tampoco quiero dejarles aquí,pero tenemos que irnos,aquí no podemos hacer nada"Mikasa miró a Dave unos segundos antes de alejarse y mantener a los titanes a raya. Si alguien podía sacar a Eren de ahí era Armin y con Dave a su lado podía protegerlos sin demasiados problemas pero tarde o temprano se les acabarían sus fuerza.

"¡Allí!"después de correr por los tejados,vieron al escuadró de Mitabi siendo atacado por un titán que estaba en el tejado y el cual acababa de atacar a Ian y Mitabi "¡Ackerman y Azuma presentes,nos unimos al escuadrón de Mitabi!"Mikasa se aceró al titán para matarlo mientras que Dave se dirigió a otro titán que estaba en la calle. Los dos fueron rápidamente a por sus objetivos y los mataron a la vez. Rápidamente,Dave se dirigió hacia uno de los tejados y miró la calle,se acercaba otro titán. Antes de que fuera a por el titán vio que otro más se acercaba por el otro lado de la calle. Dave le lanzó una mirada a Mikasa para indicarla que fuera a por ese titán,ella asintió y los dos fueron a por sus objetivos. Dave se acercó al titán y este intentó levantar el brazo para atraparle pero Dave fue más rápido y le cortó la nuca antes de que el titán lo levantara. Después de matarlo,se dirigió hacia sus compañeros,al llegar,vio que Mikasa también mató al otro titán "¿Necesitáis una ayuda?"ambos reconocieron esa voz en seguida,era la de Jack "Empezaba a preocuparme"dijo Dave al verle junto a Connor,al igual que él,estaban cubiertos de polvo pero,a diferencia de Dave,se habían hecho alguna que otra herida superficial en la cara "Himura y Koizumi presentes" "¿Cuál es la situación en la puerta?"preguntó Ian "Por lo que hemos visto,algo mala pero nada que no podamos arreglar"

Todo el grupo estaba muy cansado,no durarían mucho más. De repente,se empezaron a escuchar unas pisadas muy fuertes,era fácil pensar que eran de otro titán pero eran muy fuertes "Esto no es normal"dijo Jack "Calla"el grupo empezó a mirar alrededor y vieron que Eren se había despertado y que,además,estaba cargando la roca "Lo ha conseguido,ha recuperado el control"dijo Dave "Eren" "¡Mikasa,Dave!"los dos escucharon a Armin llamarles y este llegó al tejado donde estaban "Armin" "Eren ha ganado,ahora está tratando de cumplir con su parte del plan. Si le cubrimos hasta que logre dejar la roca en la puerta,habremos ganado" "¡Atención,debemos proteger a Jaeger hasta que llegue a la puerta,aunque nos cueste la vida,no dejéis que los titanes se le acerquen!"ordenó Ian "Vosotros tres,tenéis que estar los más cerca posible de Jaeger,es una orden directa ¿está claro?" "Si,señor"respondieron los tres a la vez. Ian empezó a dirigirse a los titanes pero vio que el grupo de Mitabi se estaba acercando a ellos corriendo y en esa zona no había edificio cerca. El escuadrón se acercó a ellos,les gritaron algo y los titanes les empezaron a seguir "¿Qué hacen?enfrentarse a los titanes en una zona abierta es un suicidio" "Pero si los atraen a los edificios cercanos tienen una posibilidad de enfrentarse a ellos. En la zona de la puerta,es lo único que su puede hacer"dijo Connor "¡Seguir al escuadrón de Mitabi! Himura,Koizumi con nosotros" "Si,señor"dijeron los dos y el grupo comenzó a imitar al escuadrón de Mitabi "Chicos,vamos,no podemos perder tiempo"dijo Mikasa y los otros asintieron.

El trío se colocó a una distancia segura de Eren para evitar que los aplastara y le cubrieron. Gracias a los escuadrones,no había demasiados titanes y no tuvieron problemas hasta que llegaron a la puerta. Antes de llegar al puente que llevaba a la puerta,vieron a un titán delante de esta y otro cerca del puente "¡Dos titanes!" "Yo me ocupo del de delante"dijo Dave y aceleró su ritmo para enfrentarse al titán. El titán se agachó un poco para agarrar a Dave,pero este saltó la mano del titán haciendo una voltereta hacia delante y cuando volvió a pisar el suelo,disparo un gancho al cuello del titán y lo mató.

Después de matarlo,escuchó un fuerte rugido que provenía de la puerta y al mirarla vio que Eren había colocado la roca en agujero y lo había sellado "¿Hemos ganado?"se preguntó a sí mismo. Eren cayó de rodillas para salir del cuerpo del titán y Armin fue a ayudarle "¿De verdad hemos ganado a los titanes por primera vez?"pero los titanes no les dieron ni un segundos de paz y tres de ellos se acercaron a la puerta. Mikasa se dio cuenta de esto y se preparó para luchar,pero un fuerte silbido la llamó la atención "¡Venir a por mí,vamos!"era Dave,que había conseguido llamar la atención de los titanes "¡Mikasa,ve a por Eren!" "Pero-" "¡Estaré bien,ve!"Dave comenzó a alejarse con los tres titanes persiguiéndole,pero las cosas empeoraron aún más cuando vio a otros dos titanes delante de él "¡Venga ya! ¿es enserio?"Dave vio que los edificios estaban detrás de los titanes que tenía enfrente,así que cuando estuvo cerca de los otros titanes,disparó un gancho a uno de ellos y se propulsó para acercarse a los edificios. Cuando estaba detrás del titán al que se enganchó,se desenganchó y se dirigió a los edificios. Al llegar,empezó a correr por ellos para ahorrar gas y se puso a salvo de los titanes.

Dave dirigió su mirada a la puerta y vio que Mikasa,Rico y Armin estaban allí y Armin acababa de sacar a Eren del cuerpo del titán pero se preocupó al ver que dos titanes se acercaban a ellos "No"Dave empezó a acercarse a sus amigos pero se detuvo al ver una figura matar a los titanes en unos segundos. Por unos segundos pensó que era Mikasa,pero se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba al ver que la figura era de un hombre bajo "Un momento,es el capitán Levi,del cuerpo de exploración"Dave pudo reconocerlo porque esta mañana el cuerpo de exploración había salido a una misión y vio al capitán entre los miembros "No me extraña que les llegara la noticia de que el muro había caído"pero Dave no pudo quedarse más tiempo quieto porque más titanes se acercaban a él. Dave tenía planeado luchar contra ellos pero el sonido de una campana se lo impidió,ya que la campana indicaba que se tenían que retirar "Cadete,retírate al muro"le ordenó un soldado de la guarnición "¿Qué hay de los demás?tenemos que ayudarles a retirarse" "En tu estado y con el gas que te queda no podrás hacer nada. Retírate,el cuerpo de exploración nos cubrirá. Ahora lárgate"Dave no iba a dejar a sus camaradas abandonados,pero el soldado tenía razón,en su estado y con su gas solo causaría problemas,lo mejor era que se retirara "Buena suerte"le dijo al soldado y se empezó a dirigir al muro. En el camino se encontró a un titán cerca del muro,no podía eliminarlo de una forma sin gastar mucho gas,por lo que decidió acercarse al titán y cuando este le atacó Dave lo esquivó con un movimiento rápido y subió al muro sin perder más tiempo.

Cuando llegó al muro,guardó sus espadas y miró la ciudad. El cuerpo de exploración se estaba encargando de los titanes de la forma más rápida posible. Otra buena noticia es que los cadetes y la guarnición estaban subiendo al muro,así que ya no subiría el número de bajas,al menos no mucho. Dave miró a su derecha y vio a Jack,había subido antes que él. Jack le levantó un pulgar para decirle que estaba bien y Dave le devolvió el gesto. Se iba a dirigir a la puerta que separaba Trost del muro Rose,el lugar donde tenían que ir los soldados al acabar la misión,pero al dar el primer paso cayó al suelo agotado. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto le dolía el cuerpo,lo cansado que estaba y su respiración agitada,esta batalla le había dejado hecho polvo. Sentado en el muro,miro al cielo,él cual era un naranja muy oscuro,indicando que pronto se haría de noche. En ese punto,solo quería regresar y dormir en su cama,sabía que después de todo lo que habían hecho,él y todos los reclutas se lo habían ganado,pero algo le decía que aún quedaba mucho que hacer.

Armin llevaba unos minutos buscando a Dave con la mira en la ciudad. Después de que el capitán les salvara,subieron al muro y Rico ya se había ido. Eren aún estaba con ellos,aunque inconsciente,pero Amrin sabía que dentro de poco los soldados se lo llevarían. Después de que subieran al muro,Armin le preguntó a Mikasa donde estaba Dave y esta le dijo que había llamado la atención de tres titanes para evitar que les atacaran y,desde entonces,lo había estado buscando con la mirada. Ahora,Armin estaba cerca del borde para ver mejor la ciudad y Mikasa estaba arrodillada al lado de Eren,pero también estaba pendiente de la ciudad a ver si veía a Dave "Vamos Dave,sal de ahí"dijo Armin en voz baja "Vamos Dave,vamos"la preocupación de Armin y Mikasa era cada vez mayor y cuando parecía que alguno de ellos iba a saltar a buscarle,oyeron un silbido fuerte que provenía de uno de los lados del muro y al mirar en esa dirección,vieron a Dave sentado y con la mano levantada para indicarles que estaba ahí y que estaba bien. Mikasa suspiró aliviada y Armin soltó una leve risa y le devolvió el gesto para decirle que le habían visto. Armin creía que Dave se acercaría a ellos para preguntarles si estaban bien,pero con todo lo que había pasado hoy,no era raro pensar que estaba agotado,la verdad es que él también estaba cansado,incluso Mikasa también estaba agotada y respiraba con dificultad,algo raro en ella ya que era difícil verla cansada porque estaba en plena forma. Armin estaba muy feliz,feliz porque su plan había funcionado,porque sus amigos estaban vivos y porque él estaba vivo,pero esa felicidad duró unos segundos ya que habían perdido muchas vidas hoy _"Dios ¿Cuántos murieron cuando cayó el muro y durante la misión?"_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo:**_

" _ **Creo que van a decidir el destino de Eren" "¿Qué significa eso?" "Seguramente,si lo matan"**_

" _ **¿Comprendes ahora que lo que se va a decidir es tu destino?"**_

" _ **Murieron por mi culpa" "¿Qué quieres decir?" "No tendría que haberles dejado solos"**_


	8. Heridas De La Batalla

_**HERIDAS DE LA BATALLA**_

Tras acabar la misión y eliminar a los titanes de Trost,los reclutas tenían la orden de recoger los cadáveres que habían quedado cuando la ciudad cayó y durante la misión.

 _Primer día (tarde-noche):_

Al día siguiente de acabar la misión,empezó lo recogida de cadáveres. Todavía se desconocían los números de heridos y muertos,pero se habían recogido más de cien cadáveres y en el hospital había más de doscientos soldados,pero no se sabía el número exacto.

"Con cuidado"Connor y Dave estaban llevando un cuerpo al carro donde tenían que dejar los cadáveres que encontraban. Ellos y el resto de cadetes llevan guantes y mascarillas para poder recoger los cadáveres sin riesgo "Esto es una mierda"dijo Connor "No me digas" "Lleven estos a dentro"ordenó Connor a los que conducían el carro. Estos asintieron y se fueron al muro Rose para dejar los cuerpos "Cadetes,tomaos un descanso. Por ahora vale"ordenó un superior y los cadetes que estaban trabajando en esa zona se retiraron al cuartel y otros cadetes les sustituyeron. Tenían que retirar los cadáveres lo antes posible ya que se podría producir una epidemia pero los cadetes estaban agotados,así que se dividieron en dos grupos y mientras uno descansaba,el otro trabaja y se iban sustituyendo cada cierto tiempo.

Ya era de noche cuando los últimos cadetes del grupo llegaron al cuartel. Tenían algunas horas para comer y dormir antes de volver a trabajar,así que tenían que darse prisa para poder descansar un poco. Dave estaba completamente agotado,solo quería descansar aunque fuera solo un par de horas. Al llegar al comedor,vio que en una de las mesas estaba Jack y Connor. En una situación normal,Jack estaría haciendo bromas y sacando de quicio a Connor,y seguramente a alguien más,pero dada la situación Jack no estaba de humor para hacer bromas. Algo más lejos de ellos estaban Armin y Mikasa. Pese a la distancia,Dave vio que ambos estaban agotados y preocupados por Eren,ya que se lo habían llevado tras acabar la misión.

"¿Cadete Azuma?"pregunto una voz y al mirarle Dave vio que era un soldado de la guarnición "Si" "Necesito que venga conmigo al hospital" "¿Al hospital?señor,no soy médico" "Lo sé,pero en los informes de Shadis ponen que usted es el mejor en los primeros auxilios y en el hospital hay demasiados heridos,no tenemos tanta gente"las cosas tendrían que ir realmente mal si los médicos le habían pedido a él,que era un cadete,que les ayudara en el hospital "Si señor" "Vamos"Dave sabía que si se quejaba,no serviría de nada y,aunque se moría por comer algo y dormir,no tenía elección,así que siguió al superior hasta el hospital.

Connor estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que Jack le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo "¿Qué haces?"preguntó y Jack señalo con su cabeza hacia Dave "¿A dónde va?" "Ni idea,cuando entró en el comedor ese soldado apareció y se lo llevó" "Si las cosas fueran mal en Trost,avisarían a mas cadetes,no solo a él ¿Qué estará pasando?" "No lo sé"

"Creo que se lo llevan al hospital"dijo Armin después de que él y Mikasa vieran a Dave irse con un superior de la guarnición "¿Eso crees?" "Es lo único que tiene sentido. De todos nosotros,él es el único que sobresale en los primeros auxilios,y como es poco probable que le llamen por algún problema con los titanes ya que el cuerpo de exploración está aquí,lo más seguro es que lo llamen del hospital" "¿Cuántos heridos hay,doscientos?" "Cuando llegamos al cuartel,creo que subió a cuatrocientos. La verdad,espero que le dejen descansar,todo el mundo se quema si se fuerza mucho" "Yo también lo espero"

"¡Necesitamos ayuda aquí!" "¡Mas vendas por aquí!" "¡Necesito a alguien ya!"todos los médicos gritaban cosas diferentes para pedir ayuda,y si no fuera bastante que todos hablaran a la vez,los gritos de los soldados heridos eran más altos y desgarradores _"Dios"_ pensó Dave "Cadete Azuma,lleve esto allí y ayude en todo lo que pueda"ordenó un médico mientras le daba una caja con suministros médicos y le señalaba una zona "Entendido"Dave empezó a andar por el hospital improvisado ya que el de verdad estaba lleno. El hospital improvisado era diferentes pasillos hechos con lonas grandes. En cada pasillo había personas a ambos lados tumbadas en camas improvisadas pero algunos heridos estaban en un pequeño cuadrado hecho por más lonas para que nadie más les viera. Dave siguió avanzando hasta que llegó a la zona que le habían indicado "Traigo suministros médicos" "Bien,páseme el alcohol y las vendas"Dave obedeció y entró los objetos al médico "Haga presión aquí"Dave volvió a obedecer al médico e hizo presión. El soldado herido estaba lleno de cortes y tenía una herida profunda en el abdomen "¡Necesitamos algo de ayuda!"se escuchó un grito de otro médico "¡Vaya,yo me encargo de esto!" "Si"

Dave fue corriendo a la zona de dónde provenía el grito y vio a otro médico con otro soldado herido "¿Qué necesita?" "Que le coloque la pierna" "¿Qué?"Dave miró mejor al soldado y vio que el hueso de su pierna estaba fuera "Vuelva a ponerle el hueso en su sitio,yo lo agarraré"Dave dudó unos segundos hasta que se acercó a la pierna del soldado "Vale,cuando diga" "Una,dos ¡tres!"el médico hizo fuerza para sujetar al soldado y Dave hizo fuerza para colocarle la pierna. Los gritos del soldado bloquearon la mente de Dave unos segundos,no podía pensar con todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. En unos pocos segundos consiguió colocarle la pierna y los gritos del soldado se redujeron. Rápidamente,Dave cogió una venda y comenzó a vendarle la pierna.

"¡Que alguien venga rápido!"ordenó un médico mientras intentaba sujetar a un soldado herido de gravedad. El soldado tenía el antebrazo izquierdo completamente destrozado,algún tipo de golpe le había desgarrado el antebrazo y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre "Señor"dijo Dave al acercarse "¿Que le ha pasado?" "Eso ahora no importa,esta perdiendo mucha sangre y no puedo encargarme solo" "¿Qué quiere que haga?"el médico empezó a darle instrucciones para curar la herida,pero cada vez que lo intentaban el soldado empezaba a gritar y a moverse "¡Se va a desangrar!"dijo el médico "Señor,déjeme probar algo" "¿El qué?"Dave se acercó a una de las cajas de suministros y volvió con un cuchillo algo grande "Perderá más sangre" "Pero perderá más si no hacemos nada"el médico estuvo unos segundos pensando hasta que accedió "Vale,cuando lo haga hay que saturar lo más rápido posible" "Lo sé,yo me encargo" "Por favor,no"suplicó el soldado llorando "Lo siento,no hay otra"Dave agarró el brazo del soldado con una mano y con la otra agarró el cuchillo y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza "¡Espera!"pero Dave no le escuchó y bajo su brazo con mucha fuerza.

Todavía era de noche cuando Dave salió del hospital,aunque había pasado algunas horas. Dave se sentó en una de las cajas y se miró las manos cubiertas de sangre de sus camaradas,al igual que su camiseta _"Dios"_ pensó,no podía creerse todo eso. Se quitó algo de sangre en lo pantalones y se masajeó la cabeza intentando calmarse "¿Estás bien?"escuchó una voz preguntarle y pudo reconocer que era la de Armin,que se acercaba junto a Mikasa "La verdad,no lo sé"dijo sin mirarles. Cuando se acercaron más,se sorprendieron al ver la sangre en su camiseta,manos y algo en los pantalones "Supongo que no es fácil" "No,pero lo vuestro tampoco"a Dave no le faltaba razón. Atender a los heridos era algo duro ya que veías a la gente sufrir y al recoger los cuerpos veías todos los muertos en la batalla,y algunos de esos cuerpos eran caras conocidas. Armin puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo para reconfortarle y este le miró. En una situación normal,Dave les sonreiría a sus amigos y les diría que estaba bien,que no tendrían que preocuparse por él,pero esta vez solo miró a Armin con una mirada de agradecimiento y luego se miró las manos,aún sorprendido por la sangre que había en ellas "Toma"escuchó a Mikasa hablarle y vio que tenía una cantimplora de agua y se la estaba ofreciendo "Gracias"Dave cogió la cantimplora y la miró unos segundos hasta que la abrió y se echó algo de agua en las manos para limpiarse la sangre,aún así,se le quedó algo de sangre en las manos y Dave volvió a mirárselas mientras recordaba lo que había pasado en el hospital "Dave" "Estoy bien"Dave cortó a Mikasa y se levantó de la caja,haciendo que Armin apartara su mano de su hombro "Solo necesito descansar,estaré bien" "¿Seguro?"Dave solo asintió levemente "Es tarde,volvamos a la base,no tardaran en darnos instrucciones"dijo Armin y los otros asintieron y empezaron a dirigirse a la base.

Dave no habló con sus amigos durante el camino a la base,estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que uno de sus amigos estaba levantando la mano para tocarle el brazo hasta que la sintió. Levantó la vista del suelo y vio que era Mikasa la que le estaba acariciando el brazo y,por primera vez en todo el día,Dave sonrió para decirle a Mikasa que estaba bien y agradecerla el gesto. Cualquiera pensaría que Mikasa era muy fría,y en parte es cierto,y que solo tiene afecto por Eren,pero ella tenía mucho cariño a Dave y Armin. En el caso de Armin,ella siempre le apoyaba,confiaba en él e intentaba fortalecer su confianza en sí mismo. Además,sin saberlo,Armin salvó la vida de Mikasa en al menos en dos ocasiones,y Mikasa siempre le estaría agradecida por eso. En el caso de Dave,aunque parecía que no hablaban mucho,siempre disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y la forma de ser amable de Dave ayudaba a la naturaleza fría de Mikasa a abrirse con los demás y siempre se apoyaban el uno al otro. Por no hablar que,después de saber lo que le pasó a los padres de Dave,Mikasa le apoyó como pudo,ya que sabía lo que era que mataran a tus padres delante de ti.

 _Segundo día (mañana):_

Dave había llegado al pequeño comedor que tenían los cadetes para desayunar y cenar,ya que no había tiempo para la comida. Después de llegar a la base,Armin y Mikasa tuvieron que seguir recogiendo los cuerpos y a él le permitieron descansar ya que llevaba alrededor de doce horas seguidas trabajando en Trost y en el hospital. Había conseguido dormir unas pocas horas,ya que había estado algunas horas en vela,antes de ir al comedor. Si Dave era sincero,no tenía demasiada hambre,ya que todo lo ocurrido el día anterior le quitaba el apetito a cualquiera. De todos modos,el desayuno solo era una especie de caldo extraño y sin sabor,pero Dave sabía que si trabajaba lo mismo que ayer,iba a necesitar muchas fuerzas,así que comenzó a comer sin muchas ganas.

Armin acababa de coger su bandeja con su desayuno cuando vio a Dave sentado solo en una mesa desayunado,aunque parecía que no tenía muchas ganas,pero Armin no le culpó ya que él estaba igual "Hola Dave"dijo al acercarse a la mesa "Hola Armin ¿os dejaron descansar algo ayer?" "Unas horas"aunque Dave tenía una cara de no haber dormido mucho,Armin se alegraba de que empezaba a ser él mismo otra vez. Si esto hubiera ocurrido ayer,Dave solo le habría mirado para indicarle que le había visto o solo le habría dicho "Hola"pero esta vez le preguntó si había dormido. Esto,que no era nada,teniendo en cuenta la situación y como estaba ayer,era bueno que empezaba a mostrar su preocupación que siempre había tenido por ellos desde que le conoció "¿Y tú,has dormido?"preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado "Unas horas,pero es mejor que nada"le respondió y le dio una leve sonrisa _"Me alegro de ver a Dave mucho mejor"_ pensó,pero enseguida recordó la situación de Eren y le cambió la cara rápidamente "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Hola chicos"Mikasa impidió que Armin respondiera a Dave,aún así,ambos chicos saludaron a Mikasa y esta se sentó en frente de ellos "Hola"dijeron ambos "¿Has dormido algo?"preguntó Dave "Lo suficiente"y,al igual que Dave,Mikasa se dio cuenta de que a Armin le ocurría algo "¿Estás bien?" "Es sobre Eren" "¿Le pasa algo?"preguntó rápidamente Mikasa "Es posible,oí a uno de los superiores hablar sobre Eren y un juicio" "¿Un juicio,ahora?"dijo Dave "¿Van a juzgar a Eren,por qué?" "Desconozco los detalles,creo que van a decidir el destino de Eren" "¿Qué significa eso?" "Seguramente,si lo matan"Mikasa se levantó rápidamente de su asiento,sin poder creerse la situación,y Dave se quedó sorprendido pero luego se acordó de la misión,cuando Eren les ataco _"Descubrieron que Eren perdió el control. Aun así,si no fuera por Eren,no habríamos cerrado el agujero"_ de repente,la puerta del comedor se abrió y tres soldados de la policía militar entraron "¡Mikasa Ackerman,Armin Arlet,Dave Azuma! ¿Estáis aquí?" "Si"respondió Armin "Se os ordena comparecer como testigos en el juicio que tendrá lugar esta tarde"

 _Segundo día (tarde):_

"Bien,ya podemos comenzar"dijo Darius Zackly al entrar en la sala del juicio. Darius era un alto cargo en el ejército ya que era el jefe de las tres ramas militares. Habían atado a Eren a un poste en medio de la sala y el trío estaba al lado izquierdo de Eren,Dave estaba a la derecha de Mikasa y a la izquierda de esta estaba Armin. Allí también estaba el cuerpo de exploración y la guarnición,mientras que al lado derecho estaba la policía militar y la iglesia "Tu eres Eren Jaeger ¿verdad?eres un soldado que ha jurado entregarse en cuerpo y alma por el bien público ¿correcto?" "Si" "Prosigamos" _"¿Por qué será que esto no me gusta?"_ pensó Dave mientras Darius seguía hablando _"Pasó lo mismo cuando Eren se transformó por primera vez y la guarnición casi nos mata. Aunque esta vez el cuerpo de exploración esté de nuestra parte y Darius parezca más tranquilo que los otros,tenemos una clara desventaja"_ "¿Comprendes ahora que lo que se va a decidir es tu destino?" _"Ahora da igual,no hay marcha atrás"_ "¿Tienes alguna objeción?" "No señor" "Se agradece tu cooperación. Permíteme ir directo al grano,como era de esperar ha resultado imposible ocultar tu existencia. A menos de que la hagamos pública y la población civil te conozca,tendremos que hacer frente a otra amenaza a parte de los titanes. Este tribunal debe decidir que fuerza te tendrá bajo custodia,si la policía militar o el cuerpo de exploración. Primero vamos a escuchar el alegato de la policía militar"el comandante de la policía dio su alegato,que consistía en que Eren dijese todo lo que sabía y después matarlo,pese a que reconocieron que Eren fue de mucha ayuda,por no decir imprescindible,en la reconquista de Trost "Ahora escucharemos el alegato del cuerpo de exploración" "Si señor. Yo,el coronel Erwin Smith presentaré nuestro alegato. Aceptaremos a Eren como miembro del cuerpo de exploración y usaremos su poder de titán para reconquistar el muro María. Eso es todo" "¿Eso es todo?" "Si señor. Aprovechando sus habilidades,podemos tomar el muro María. Creo que están claros cuales deberían ser nuestros objetivos"obviamente Darius dudaba,y tras explicar el plan de Erwin de cómo llegar a Shiganshina,dudaba aún más.

Después de que Erwin hablara,una persona empezó a discutir con otro de la iglesia sobre cerrar las puertas de los muros,cosa a la que la iglesia se oponía "Hablas demasiado,cerdo"fue Levi,que se cansó de escuchar la discusión "¿Quién te dice que los titanes esperaran hasta que hayamos cerrado las puertas?la gente se muere de hambre porque no hay tierra para sembrar,pero ni siquiera aparece en vuestros sueños de cerdos"el comerciante intentó justificarse,pero el de la iglesia volvió a interrumpirle y empezó otra discusión.

Esta vez,fue Darius el que paró la pelea dando unos golpes a la mesa "Orden en la sala,pueden discutir sobre sus creencias y opiniones en otro lugar. Jeager,contéstame ¿puedes seguir sirviendo como soldado y poner tu poder de titán únicamente al servicio de la humanidad?" "Si,si que puedo" "Pero el informe de la defensa de Trost expresa en esto términos 'Justo después de transformarse en titán,alzó su puño contra Mikasa Ackerman e intentó golpear a Dave Azuma'"Mikasa intentó tapar la cicatriz de su mejilla,pero no sirvió de nada,mientras que Dave y Armin se dieron cuenta de que Eren no recordaba nada,al menos no la parte en la que perdió el control "¿Están Mikasa Ackerman y Dave Azuma aquí?" "Si señor"respondieron los dos "¿Es cierto que después de transformarse en titán,Jaeger os atacó?Azuma,responda usted primero"Dave se sintió un poco nervioso al ver que todos en la sala le estaban mirando. Dave no quería culpar a Eren ya que perdió el control,pero no conseguiría nada mintiendo,tal y como dijo Rico _"Diré la verdad. Quizá pueda conseguir un par de puntos a nuestro favor"_ "Tienes que decir la verdad"le recordó Rico y Dave habló "Es cierto,pero también es cierto que,cuando cayó Trost,Eren mató a los titanes del cuartel general,salvando a los cadetes de la ciento cuatro al permitirnos reabastecernos y poder llegar al muro" _"Me han pedido que dijera la verdad ¿no?"_ "Ya veo"dijo Darius "Ackerman ¿tiene algo que decir?"Mikasa hizo lo mismo que Dave y contó como Eren la salvó en Trost y cuando la guarnición disparó la bala de cañón pero la policía militar protestó. Dijo que el argumento de Mikasa no era válido ya que era la hermanastra de Eren. Además de eso,expusieron lo que ocurrió con los padres de Mikasa y aunque dijeron que era defensa personal también dijeron que sus actos carecían de humanidad _"¿Carecían de humanidad?acababan de matar a sus padres delante de ella y estaban en peligro de muerte ¿Qué otra cosa iban a hacer?"_

"Y ella también"la cosa empeoró aún más cuando uno de los comerciantes comenzó a acusar a Mikasa de ser un titán y que también la tendrían que matar y en seguida varias personas de la sala estuvieron acusando _"¿Podemos ir a peor?"_ "¡Basta,puede que yo sea un monstruo,pero ella no tiene nada que ver!"gritó Eren defendiendo a Mikasa _"¿Por qué cada vez que pienso que la situación no puede ir a peor,empeora?admiro como Eren defiende a Mikasa,pero esto solo avivará las llamas"_ hubo una pequeña discusión entre Eren y los comerciantes en la que Eren intentaba convencerles de que Mikasa no era como él,pero no funcionaba "¡Si la defiendes es que es una de los tuyos!" "¡No!"la sala cayó en silencio cuando Eren gritó y sus cadenas golpearon el poste al que estaba sujeto hasta que Eren comenzó a hablar en un tono más tranquilo,que poco a poco fuer elevando "Mirad,os equivocáis. Lo único que hacéis es elaborar teorías que encajan con lo que más os conviene en cada momento" "¿Cómo dices?" _"Eren,no es el momento"_ "Lo primero de todo,vosotros nunca habéis visto un titán ¿por qué estáis tan asustados? ¡¿Si aquellos que tienen la fuerza y los medios no luchan quien lo hará?si estáis tan asustados para pelear por vuestras vidas,no les pongáis trabas a los que podemos,sois una pandilla de cobardes,callaos de una vez y apostarlo todo por mí!"la sala volvió a estar en silenció unos segundos hasta que el comandante de la policía militar ordenó a otro soldado que disparara a Eren.

 _Golpe_

El soldado no disparó porque Levi corrió hasta Eren y le dio una patada en la cara lo suficientemente fuerte como arrancarle un diente _"¿Pero que?"_ toda la sala quedo conmocionada unos segundos mientras que Levi seguía golpeando a Eren _"¿Por qué?un momento,la policía no ha disparado. Es posible que"_ pero Dave no pudo juntar todas las piezas ya que Mikasa estaba a punto de atacar a Levi pero Dave reaccionó rápidamente y agarró la muñeca de Mikasa con una mano y su hombro con la otra "Espera" "Mikasa,espera"dijeron Dave y Armin para contener a Mikasa. Esta dudó al principio pero confió en sus amigos y no hizo nada,aunque miraba a Levi de una forma asesina. Cuando Dave vio que Mikasa no haría nada,apartó su mano del hombro,aunque le seguía agarrando de la muñeca en caso de que si decidiera actuar. Mientras esto ocurría,Levi seguía golpeando a Eren hasta el punto que le costaba respirar por la sangre y los golpes "Estas es mi opinión personal"empezó a decir Levi "La mejor forma de entrenar a alguien es mediante el dolor. Ahora no sirven las palabras,se te debe entrenar únicamente con dolor. Has caído tan bajo que así resulta más fácil"después de esto,continuó pegando a Eren _"Creo que entiendo el plan pero ¿es necesario pegarle tanto?"_ Levi siguió hasta que la policía militar le dijo que parara "¿Qué pasa?" "¿Y si se transforma en titán?" "¿Pero qué dices,pensaba que ibais a diseccionarlo?" _"Ahora empieza el plan,espero que funcione"_ "Tengo entendido que la última vez que se transformó en titán mató a otros veinte titanes antes de que se le agotaran las fuerzas. Si es el enemigo,su inteligencia le convierte en uno formidable pero aún no es rival para mí. Por otra parte ¿Qué podríais hacer vosotros,seguro que sois capaces de matarle?" "Comandante,tengo una propuesta"dijo Erwin "Los detalles del poder de Eren siguen siendo una verdadera incógnita,lo que lo hace muy peligroso así que propongo ponerlo bajo las órdenes del capitán Levi y mandarlo de expedición mas allá de los muros" "¿Con Eren como prisionero?" "Si,dependiendo de los resultados de la expedición,podrá juzgar si es capaz de controlar su poder y decidir si es una maldición para la humanidad" "¿Quiere controlar a Eren Jaegar,podrá hacerlo capitán?" "Estoy seguro de que puedo matarlo,el único problema es que no se si podré resistirme a hacerlo"la sala volvió a quedar en silencio unos segundos hasta que Darius lo rompió "He tomado una decisión"

 _Segundo día (noche):_

Después de que acabara el juicio y Eren se uniera al cuerpo de exploración,el trío tuvo que seguir trabajando para retirar los cuerpos y acabaron esa misma noche. Cuando terminaron de retirar los últimos cuerpos,los superiores les ordenaron quemarlos para evitar una epidemia. Los cadetes estaban furiosos por esta orden,aunque la entendían,ya que querían enterrar a sus camaradas y amigos,pero no era posible debido al alto número de muertos,doscientos siete en total,aunque había muchos más heridos,ochocientos noventa y siete.

Los cadetes habían terminado de apilar los cuerpos y con algo de madera los quemaron. En poco tiempo,las llamas quemaron los cuerpos y solo quedó las cenizas de estos,aunque el fuego seguía siendo fuerte. Tras hablar con algunos cadetes descubrieron los nombres de los caídos,algunos nombres les sonaban,otros no,otros eran amigos,algunos eran conocidos pero todos tenían en común que eran camaradas. Pero uno de los nombres,que muchos se impresionaron al escuchar,era el de Marco. Nadie sabe qué le pasó,lo único que se sabía era que no tenía el equipo y que murió solo.

" _Dios,Marco"_ pensó Dave mientras miraba el fuego junto a Mikasa y Armin. Aunque Marco no fuera el primero de la clase,era uno de los diez primeros ¿no se supone que eso significaba que podría sobrevivir?pero lo único que pueden hacer por él es seguir adelante "¿Creéis que si mi plan hubiera sido diferente,no habría muerto tanta gente?"preguntó Armin sin apartar la vista del fuego. Su plan había funcionado,pero a un precio demasiado alto "Fuiste el único al que se le ocurrió un buen plan y gracias a eso,la puerta está cerrada. No es tu culpa,no te tortures"Armin sintió una mano en su hombro,pero no era la de Dave "Es cierto Armin,aunque se han perdido vidas,muchas otras se han salvado y no puedes culparte por esas muertes"Mikasa seguía siendo fría,pero se notaba que la muerte de sus camaradas le afectaba aunque intentaba no mostrarlo. Armin seguía mirando al fuego hasta que notó otra mano en su hombro,esta vez sí era la de Dave,que intentaba animarlo,al igual que Mikasa.

Connor seguía mirando al fuego sin poder creerse lo que había pasado hace solo unas horas. Los cadetes estaban terminando de recoger los cadáveres cuando Connor encontró los cuerpos del equipo que lideró en Trost,todos ellos estaban muertos. Aunque sus cuerpos no estaban enteros,se les podía reconocer sin demasiados problemas _"¿Por qué me separé de ellos?si me hubiese ido de la primera línea para encontrarlos,como hice con Jack en Trost,ahora estarían vivos. Jack es muy bueno,ellos no lo eran,Jack habría sobrevivido sin mí. Tendría que haberme ido,tendría que haber-"_ Connor paro de pensar cuando escuchó a Jack preguntarle si estaba bien,ya que estaba llorando "Tío ¿qué te pasa?" "Murieron por mi culpa" "¿Qué quieres decir?" "No tendría que haberles dejado solos" "¿A quiénes?" "A mi equipo,el que lideré en Trost. Tú y Dave habríais salido de allí sin que os pasara nada,ellos no. Si me hubiera quedado con ellos" "¿Crees que la presencia de una sola persona habría evitado sus muertes,por muy buena que fuera?por esa regla de tres,a los que se nos da algo mejor manejar el equipo de maniobras tenemos la culpa de todas las muertes por no haber estado con ellos" "Pero" "Déjalo,lo único que puedes hacer es seguir a delante. Ahora mismo,es lo único que podemos hacer por todos los que han muerto"era la primera vez que Connor escuchaba a Jack ser tan serio. Jack siempre hacía bromas y se comportaba como un niño pequeño,pero con todo lo que había ocurrido nadie tenía ganas de hacer una broma,ni si quiera Jack.

Jack no dudó mucho y pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de Connor para animarle y decirle que no estaba solo en esto. Jack miró a un lado y vio a Jean arrodillado y perdido en sus pensamientos,teniendo en cuenta que era el más cercano a Marco,no era de extrañar que ahora estaba destrozado. Miró al otro lado y vio a Dave y Mikasa animando a Armin. En estos días no había podido hablar con ellos,entre la recogida de los cuerpos y el juicio que tuvieron,fue imposible,quizá pueda hablar con ellos mañana

 _Tercer día (noche):_

Después de que los cuerpos fueran recogidos y quemados,los superiores dejaron a los cadetes el día entero para descansar. La verdad es que todos lo necesitaban,el haber trabajado durante estos días sin apenas dormir y comer combinado con lo que pasó en Trost,los cadetes estaban agotados y les dolía todo el cuerpo. Habían podido comer y dormir en condiciones,pero algunos no eran capaces de conciliar el sueño.

Pero después del desayuno,empezaron más problemas. Alguien había matado a dos titanes que habían sido capturados para realizar experimentos. Los cadetes estuvieron toda la mañana y la tarde respondiendo preguntas y dejando que los superiores inspeccionaran sus equipos,pero al final no se supo quién fue.

Y después de muchas horas,finalmente llegó el momento de decidir a qué cuerpo se unirían,si a las tropas guarnición,al cuerpo de exploración o la policía militar. Quedaba una hora para tomar la decisión y todos los cadetes ya estaban reunidos a la espera de que se les diera la orden,todos menos dos cadetes. Jack,que llevaba un rato desaparecido,y Dave que había ido a buscarlo.

Jack estaba arrodillado enfrente de un pequeño lago no muy lejos de donde estaban los cadetes. Necesitaba estar un rato a solas,pero se alegró al escuchar una voz conocida "Sabía que estabas aquí" "¿Tan previsible soy?" "Lo suficiente. De pequeños siempre te gustaba el lago" "Ya,pero creo que a ti también te gustaba ¿o era otro el que se escapaba algunas noches para ir allí?" "Buen punto"Dave se acercó a su amigo y miró al lago mientras recordaba las veces que había estado en un lago jugando solo o con alguno de sus amigos. Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Jack habló "¿Sabes?cuando me uní al ejercito,lo hice por dos motivos. El primero era que me moría de ganas de ver el mundo y comprobar si nuestras historias eran ciertas. Y el segundo…" "Porque se lo prometiste" "Ambos lo hicimos. Muchas personas me decían que tenía que vivir mi vida y que ignorara la promesa. Aunque siempre me decía que lo hacía por mí mismo,también sabía que no era del todo cierto" "De alguna manera se lo debemos"inconscientemente,Jack y Dave tocaron sus collares,un colmillo de un animal. Dave dejó de acariciar el colgante y lo miró,pese a los años,no estaba dañado y se podía leer claramente _"Dave"_ mientras que en el de Jack estaba escrito el suyo "Se lo debemos"

 _Hace nueve años:_

 _"Vamos Alice"Dave había cogido de la mano a una chica de su edad con el pelo largo,rubio y con los ojos marrones muy claros "Ya voy"los dos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un lago en el que ya estaba Jack esperándolos "Venga vamos ¿Qué era eso tan alucinante que nos querías contar?"preguntó Jack cuando sus amigos llegaron y los tres se sentaron en círculo al lado del lago "Es sobre el mundo exterior. Mis padres me han dicho que hay una zona del mundo que está completamente congelada,incluso se puede andar por allí,aunque hace mucho frió" "Genial"dijo Alice "Pero eso no es todo,también me han dicho que allí,por las noches,se puede ver unas luces muy brillantes en el cielo" "Eso es imposible"dijo Jack "No,no lo es" "Si lo es" "No,es mas,mis padres me han dicho que se llama 'Aurora Boreal'" "Mentira" "Verdad" "Mentira" "Verdad" "Chicos"dijo Alice cortando la pequeña discusión "¿Por qué no lo comprobamos?" "¿Te refieres a unirnos al cuerpo de exploración?"preguntó Jack "Si" "Si,iremos al mundo exterior,veremos que yo tengo razón y seguro que seremos héroes. Ya verás Dave,yo tengo razón" "Chicos,no se,el cuerpo de exploración es muy peligroso" "No te preocupes Dave,no nos pasará nada"dijo Alice cogiendo de la mano a Dave "Si,estaremos juntos y no nos pasará nada" "Chicos,prometamoslo"Alice se levantó e indicó a sus amigos que la imitaran "Prometamos que,pase lo que pase,iremos al cuerpo de exploración"Alice extendió su muño al centro del circulo "Prometerlo así es muy cutre"observó Jack "Eres un quejica. Pero tengo la solución,en unos días os daré algo para que nunca lo olvidemos. Así que ¿prometido?"Jack no dudó mucho y chocó su puño con el de Alice y se quedó así "Prometido"ambos amigos miraron a Dave durante unos segundos hasta que este les imitó "Prometido"_

 _Ahora:_

Dave suspiró cuando tuvo el recuerdo. Pese a que habían pasado muchos años,aún recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer "Así que te unirás al cuerpo de exploración"dijo Dave "Si,cumpliremos la promesa y veremos el mundo exterior. Además,hay algo muy importante que debemos averiguar" "¿El qué?" "Quien tenía razón"Jack le respondió mientras le miraba y se reía "¿En serio?" "Si,así veras que era yo el que tenía razón y veras que soy un genio" "Empiezas a hablar como Connie" "¡Oye!"los dos amigos se rieron y disfrutaron del momento,ninguno de ellos se había reído desde la caída de Trost y ahora se podían relajar un poco,pero no era fácil olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido "Vamos,no falta mucho"Jack se levantó y Dave le pasó un brazo por los hombros,abrazándole,y Jack le devolvió el gesto y comenzaron a andar.

"Soy el comandante del cuerpo de exploración,Erwin Smith"todos los cadetes estaban reunidos para escuchar el discurso del comandante,aunque no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que después de lo ocurrido en Trost,casi nadie se uniría al cuerpo. Erwin no se andó con rodeos y fue sincero con los cadetes,demasiado. Erwin contó que Eren era la clave para averiguar el origen de los titanes y contó la importancia del sótano de Eren. Aunque la posibilidad de poder averiguar el origen animó a algunos cadetes a unirse,no duró demasiado ya que Erwin hizo públicas todas sus estadísticas de mortalidad en el cuerpo,incluso dijo que en unos años,la mayoría morirán "Ahora que ya sabéis lo que os espera,todo aquel que quiera arriesgar su vida que permanezca aquí. Preguntaos a vosotros mismos si estáis dispuestos a entregar vuestros corazones por la humanidad. Eso es todo,el que desee unirse a otra fuerza,puede marcharse"no era extraño que la mayoría de los cadetes se empezaran a ir,Erwin había sido demasiado directo. Algunos se fueron sin dudar y otros tardaron un par de segundos más en irse y los que aún no se habían movido,estaban dudando de que hacer o tenían claro que no se iban a mover.

Cuando los cadetes que se querían ir se fueron,solo quedaron Mikasa,Armin,Dave,Jack,Ymir,Crista,Connor,Reiner,Berthold y,sorprendentemente,Jean,Connie y Sasha,ya que los tres no querían ir al cuerpo tras Trost. A parte de ellos,se quedaron otros pocos cadetes "¿Estaríais dispuestos a morir si os lo ordenaran?" "No quiero morir"dijo un cadete "Ya veo. Me gustan vuestras miradas. Cadetes,por la presente,os doy la bienvenida al cuerpo de exploración. Este es un verdadero saludo ¡ofrecer vuestros corazones!" "¡Si señor!"respondieron todos mientras hacían el saludo "Lo hemos hecho"dijo Armin un poco asustado mientras miraba a Mikasa y Dave "Si"dijo Dave y le sonrió para calmarle un poco "Ya no hay vuelta atrás niño"dijo Connor y miró a Jack "Lo sé,espero que puedas seguir mi ritmo viejo" "Yo espero que un niño cómo tu pueda aguantar todo lo que está por venir"ambos sonrieron levemente antes de volver a tener una expresión seria,pese a que solo tenían dos años de diferencia,Jack siempre llamaba a Connor viejo y Connor le llamaba niño o pequeño. A parte de ellos,los demás cadetes tenían dudas,algunos más que otros,pero ya no se podía dar marcha a tras,eran parte del cuerpo de exploración

 _ **En el próximo capítulo:**_

" _ **Mira,eso es nuevo" "¿Pero qué?"**_

" _ **No nos estamos dirigiendo a Shiganshina" "¿Cómo lo sabes?" "Porque es muy obvio"**_

" _ **¡No va a caer tan fácilmente!" "¡Entonces ataquemos a la vez!" "Tu mandas hermano"**_

" _ **¡Dave! ¡Pagaras por esto,pedazo de zorra!"**_


	9. Expedición fuera de los muros

_**EXPEDICIÓN FUERA DE LOS MUROS**_

 _ **Lo sé, lo sé, esta vez he tardado algo más de lo habitual en actualizar pero estaba en época de exámenes y no he podido escribir mucho. Ahora que ya he acabado puedo continuar con la historia y es posible que en Navidades o en enero publique el siguiente, pero no lo tengo muy claro.**_

 _Un mes después de unirse al cuerpo de exploración:_

El cuerpo de exploración se colocó en la puerta del distrito de Karanes que daba al muro María. Durante este mes los cadetes habían entrenado mucho más duro de lo normal ya que, aunque esta misión solo era una simulación de la misión real en la que Eren cerraría la puerta destruida, no significaba que sería fácil. Al fin de al cabo, irían al territorio de los titanes.

A parte de mejorar sus habilidades con los equipos, los novatos fueron instruidos para hacer una nueva formación creada por Erwin. La formación consistía en una forma de punta de flecha en la que la línea más externa, la línea avanzada, es la primera que entra en contacto con los titanes y avisa al resto de la formación. Luego están los equipos de retransmisión o de relevo, estaban compuestos principalmente por los novatos y se encargaban de avisar de los avistamientos de titanes a la zona interna de la formación o avisar de un cambio de rumbo a la línea avanzada. En una zona más profunda estaba la línea de apoyo, que ayudaba en los combates contra los titanes si era necesario. Y la zona central se dividía en tres, el centro de comando, desde donde se dan ordenes, los carros, con diferentes suministros como gas, alimentos, medicina etc. y el equipo "de espera".

Los soldados utilizaban bengalas de colores para informar al resto de qué ocurre. La bengala verde indica un cambio de rumbo, la roja indica un avistamiento de titán, la negra indica un avistamiento de un anormal, la morada avisa de alguna emergencia, la amarilla indica que la misión debe de acabarse, independientemente de si tiene éxito o no, y la azul indica la retirada. A excepción de la azul y la verde, los soldados pueden disparar las otras bengalas y si un soldado ve una bengala disparada, incluyendo las verdes y azules, tiene que disparar una bengala del mismo color para informar, a excepción de la morada, ya que los soldados tendrían que ir a ayudar a sus compañeros en peligro en el momento en el que vieran la bengala.

Armin fue ubicado a la zona de derecha de los equipos de retransmisión y detrás de él estaban Reiner y Jean. En la zona izquierda estaban Mikasa y Connor en el mismo equipo y Connie y Sasha en equipos cercanos. Pese a que los equipos de retransmisión estaban compuestos principalmente por cadetes, ya que no son zonas muy peligrosas, Jack y Dave fueron una excepción, ambos fueron ubicados en las líneas avanzadas del flanco derecho. Varios soldados se quejaron a Erwin, pero este dijo que confiaba en que ambos lo lograrían. Los cadetes hablaban entre ellos sobre esto ya que a nadie le parecía justo pero poco o nada se podía hacer.

 _Un día antes de la expedición:_

Algunos cadetes estaban cargando los carros con suministros para la misión de mañana. A medida que se acercaba el día, los cadetes estaban más intranquilos y nerviosos. Armin estaba revisando una de las cajas antes de llevarla a uno de los carros, pero su mente volvió a Dave y Jack. Los cadetes más cercanos a ellos habían estado preocupados este mes y seguramente en la misión. Todos sabían que los dos eran muy buenos soldados y todo lo que habían hecho en Trost, pero esta vez parecía diferente "Armin ¿vas a traer esa caja?"escuchó a Jack llamarle desde uno de los carros. Los cadetes a los que les asignaron cargar los carros se habían dividido en parejas para ir más rápido. Uno de la pareja cogía las cajas marcadas por los superiores y las llevaba al carro para que el otro, que estaba en el carro, las cogiera y las colocara. A Armin le tocaba coger las cajas, y no le hacía mucha gracia ya que las cajas pesaban bastante. Aunque se había hecho más fuerte en los años de entrenamiento, las cajas pesaban mucho.

"Lo siento, voy"Armin cerró la caja y se la llevó a Jack. A parte de ellos dos, quedaban Mikasa y Dave ya que el resto habían terminado. Hubo un problema con las cajas de ambas parejas y eso provocó que tuvieran que esperar hasta que los superiores les entregaran otras mientras que los demás pudieron terminar "Estas cajas pesan demasiado"dijo Amrin al dejar la caja "No es para tanto" "¿No eras tú el que no paraba de quejarse hace menos de un minuto?"dijo Dave con una sonrisa desde el carro que estaba al lado y Mikasa se acercaba con dos cajas a la vez, una encima de otra "¿Yo? ¿quejarme?no seas ridículo"Jack cogió la caja para colocarla, pero se notaba que apenas podía con ella, aunque lo intentaba disimular, lo que provocó que los demás se rieran ligeramente, menos Mikasa que mantuvo su cara seria.

Dave empezó a colocar las cajas que Mikasa había dejado en el carro, y que por suerte eran las últimas. Armin se alegró de acabar la tarea pero su mente volvió a la misión cuando miró a Jack y su cara cambió "¿Qué ocurre?"preguntó Mikasa al verlo y los demás miraron a Armin "Nada, solo es la misión de mañana" "No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien"dijo Jack saliendo del carro y poco después salió Dave del suyo "Oye Armin, si Dave y yo podemos ser positivos, tú también"añadió Jack al ver que la expresión de Armin no cambiaba pero ese comentario solo provocó que la cara de Armin empeorara y que la de Mikasa mostrara preocupación. Al ver esto, Dave y Jack se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba "Chicos, ya lo hemos hablado"empezó Dave. Durante este mes, Jack y Dave habían intentado tranquilizar a sus amigos diciéndoles que todo saldría bien, pero no lo habían conseguido "Agradecemos vuestra preocupación pero-" "La línea avanzada es la primera en enfrentarse a los titanes y la que sufrirá más bajas"Mikasa cortó a Dave antes de que volviera a repetir lo de siempre "Vaya gracias"Dave lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Jack y volvió a hablar "No os voy a mentir diciéndoos que será fácil o que no estaremos en peligro pero aunque tengamos más posibilidades de que nos ocurra algo, no significa que vayamos a morir mañana"

"Cadetes vamos"dijo un soldado mientras les hacía una señal para que se acercaran "Hora de cenar"dijo Jack con una sonrisa y se fue _"Nunca cambiara"_ pensó Dave y comenzó a andar, pero Mikasa y Armin le pararon "Dave… solo"Armin intentó hablar pero las palabras no le salían así que Mikasa acabó la frase "Solo prométenos que no morirás" "Lo prometo, no os preocupéis por mi"Armin y Mikasa no estaban del todo convencidos ya que solo eran palabras "Chicos ¿alguna vez he roto una promesa?"preguntó Dave con una sonrisa y los otros sonrieron antes de caminar hacia el soldado ¿Se seguirían preocupando por él mañana?si. Pero también estaban algo más tranquilos.

 _El día de la misión:_

Todo el cuerpo de exploración estaba enfrente de la puerta esperando a que la abriesen. Los cadetes estaban visiblemente intranquilos, menos unos pocos, mientras que los soldados más experimentados estaban calmados. Dave estaba mirando la puerta mientras recordaba que ayer durante la cena volvió a tener esa extraña sensación, esa sensación que le decía que algo iba mal ¿La misión iba a salir mal? ¿Él iba a morir u otros lo harían? ¿Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a esa sensación? _"Seguramente sea lo último"_ "Dave"salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Armin llamarle "Ten cuidado ahí fuera" "Tranquilo, hice una promesa ¿no?"Dave sonrió a Armin y volvió a mirar a la puerta. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Jack le llamó "¿Sabes?deberíamos apostar algo" "¿El qué?" "Ya lo verás, pero como no hicimos esa carrera, deberíamos aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacer algo parecido" "¿Una carrera de caballos?" "No hombre, veamos quien mata a mas titanes" "Creo que en eso tendrás ventajas" "¿Cómo dices?" ¿En serio Dave le había dicho eso? ¿Él, que era el segundo mejor de su promoción? "Mataste a tres titanes a la vez en Trost cuando tú y Connor me fuisteis a buscar"Jack empezó a recordar lo que ocurrió hace un mes "Pensaba que en ese momento estabas inconsciente. De todos modos tuve suerte, los titanes estaban distraídos y fui lo suficientemente rápido" "No te quites merito, eres un buen soldado" "Si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tu el que paró el golpe de un titán cuando estábamos en el cuartel" "Solo era de tres metros" "¿Quien se está quitando merito ahora?" "Hablo en serio Jack. En mi opinión, tendrías que haber estado entre los diez mejores"Jack se quedó callado y pensó en lo que le había dicho Dave ¿De verdad pensaba que era tan bueno? _"Esta conversación se ha vuelto demasiado seria"_ "¿Eso significa que tienes tanto miedo a perder que no vas a aceptar?" "Idiota"Jack se rió ligeramente y emitió el cacareo de una gallina lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Dave le escuchara. Dave le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro y los dos amigos se rieron "He dicho que tendrás ventaja, no que no fuera a aceptar" "Bien, pero nada de echarse atrás cuando te diga la apuesta" "Lo mismo digo"

"¡Abrir las puertas!"un soldado gritó y la puerta empezó a abrirse y cuando se abrió completamente, Erwin dio la orden "¡En marcha!"el caballo del comandante relinchó y empezó a cabalgar a gran velocidad y los demás le siguieron "¡Comienza la quincuagésima séptima expedición más allá de los muros!"

Los soldados formaban una línea mientras atravesaban un pueblo destruido que estaba justo al lado de la puerta. Al poco tiempo se encontraron a un titán de clase diez que avanzaba a su dirección, pero dos personas del equipo de apoyo se encargaron de él mientras el resto de la formación seguía avanzando hasta que salieron del pueblo.

Nada más salir, Erwin dio la señal de separarse y los soldados empezaron a colocarse en sus posiciones "Dave, Jack, tener cuidado"ambos escucharon a Reiner "Siempre lo tenemos"dijo Jack y ambos se separaron de sus amigos y se fueron con sus compañeros de escuadrón.

"Cadetes"dijo un superior "Pese a que estáis en la línea avanzada, no quiero que entréis en combate a menos que sea completamente necesario. Y si la situación se sale completamente de control, iréis con el equipo de relevo ¿entendido?" "Si señor"respondieron los dos "Así no podremos hacer nuestra competición"le dijo Jack a Dave "Prefiero vivir y no hacer la competición que hacerla y morir" "Bueno,si lo pones así" "¡Centraos!"

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que salieron del pueblo y ya se habían encontrado a algunos titanes, pero no era nada que no se podía manejar ya que hasta ahora solo era titanes normales. Las cosas en el escuadrón de Mikasa y Connor habían estado…tensas. Connor no recordaba ninguna conversación entre él y Mikasa. Ninguno de ellos hablaba con gente que apenas conocían, por eso no eran amigos aunque tampoco tenían problemas entre ellos "¡Bengala roja!"avisó un superior "Himura, dispare usted"Connor obedeció y disparó la bengala. Mikasa miró unos segundos a la zona que había dado el aviso y luego volvió a mirar al frente y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Connor miró al sol unos segundos antes de mirar al frente, pero cuando lo hizo parecía que estaba pensando en algo ¿Qué podría ser?

"¡Por aquí feo!"gritó Jack mientras cabalgaba a toda velocidad para evitar que un titán le atrapara. Dos titanes se habían acercado al escuadrón y Jack llamó la atención de uno de ellos para intentar incapacitarlo. Jack vio una casa solitaria y decidió utilizarla como soporte y matar al titán. Cabalgó hasta la casa, asegurándose de que el titán estaba cerca, y al llegar se preparó para matar al titán pero alguien se le adelantó "¡Venga ya!"gritó al ver que fue uno de los otros soldados "Cadete muévete"Jack obedeció y volvió con el resto del escuadrón "Creí decirle que no se enfrentara a los titanes"dijo el superior cuando Jack se acercó "Pero señor, no me he enfrentado al titán, solo llamé su atención y otro soldado lo mató"dijo Jack con un falso todo de sorpresa y Dave se rió ligeramente y el superior suspiró.

El escuadrón siguió avanzando durante un buen rato hasta que encontraron un pueblo pequeño "Que todo el mundo tenga los ojos bien abiertos"ordenó el superior cuando aún estaban un poco lejos del pueblo. Dave se concentró en el pueblo unos segundos hasta que Jack habló "Eso es nuevo"dijo mirando hacia atrás. Dave siguió su mirada y vio a unos pocos titanes dirigiéndose hacia ellos, pero lo que era muy raro era que un titán anormal parecía dirigirlos "¿Pero que?"el titán tenía una forma femenina, algo que nunca había visto antes, y el pelo rubio "Cadetes, ir al pueblo y lanzar una bengala negra ¡rápido!"el superior y los otros soldados se dirigieron a los titanes y Jack y Dave se dirigieron al pueblo "Al tejado ¡vamos!"dijo Dave y los dos subieron a uno de los tejados de una de las casas.

Desde el tejado pudieron ver al escuadrón pelear contra el anormal. El superior disparó sus ganchos al cuello del titán y se impulsó para matarlo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de darle, el titán le agarró con una mano y lo lanzó a otro soldado, matándolos en el acto "¿Qué?"dijo Jack "No puede ser"dijo el soldado mientras miraba a sus camaradas muertos y no pudo esquivar la patada del titán que, al igual que los otros, lo mató al instante "Dios"Dave no perdió más tiempo y disparó la bengala negra "Esto no me gusta"dijo Jack "Ni a mí, pero no tenemos elección, hay que pelear"Dave desenfundó sus espadas al mismo tiempo que el titán corría hacia ellos y los otros titanes devoraban los cuerpos de sus compañeros. A diferencia de Dave, Jack no sacó sus armas, estaba temblando y no podía pensar "¡Jack! ¡Mírame!"Dave se puso delante de su amigo e intentó que reaccionara "Mírame a los ojos y trata de-" "Tengo una idea, quien mate a ese titán, gana la apuesta" "¿Qué?"Jack sacó sus espadas y se preparó, aunque aún estaba asustado y le temblaba la voz "Espero que no te eches atrás ahora"Dave le miró unos segundos hasta que desvió su vista al titán "No es el momento" "Supongo que eso es un no"Jack sonrió un poco pese a que seguía muy asustado "Esto no va a ser fácil"

Antes de que se dieran cuenta el titán ya estaba en el pueblo. El titán les vio e intentó darles un puñetazo, pero ellos fueron más rápidos y esquivaron el golpe, que destruyó el tejado con el impacto "¡Eres demasiado lenta!"gritó Jack mientras se alejaba y el titán empezaba a perseguirlo "¡A esa velocidad no me alcanzaras nunca!"el titán se mantuvo enfocado en Jack y no vio que Dave se acercaba a su nuca hasta que sintió el gancho en ella. Dave habría conseguido matarla sino fuera porque el titán se detuvo y le dio una patada, Dave era más rápido y pudo esquivarla sin demasiados problemas y se reunió con Jack "¡No caerá tan fácilmente!"gritó Jack mientras miraba al titán "¡Entonces ataquemos a la vez!" "Tu mandas hermano"los dos se dirigieron al titán e intentaron cortar el talón de Aquiles. El titán se dio cuenta y se preparó para dar una patada y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, los dos cambiaron de rumbo, aceleraron y le cortaron una parte de los brazos. El titán se protegió la nuca con una de sus manos y Dave se precipitó a su mejilla y le hizo un corte en ella para después alejarse. Jack aprovechó que el titán estaba mirando a Dave para cortar uno de sus ojos, ya que Dave se encargaría del otro "¡Jack espera!"pero Jack no le escuchó, se propulsó hacía ella y se preparó para atacar pero el titán se dio cuenta y le dio un fuerte golpe con el puño.

Jack lo esquivó por poco, pero el viento que se había levantado hizo que Jack perdiera el control en el aire y acabara delante del titán, el cual se preparó para darle una patada. Jack sabía que iba a morir cuando vio al titán a punto de atacarle pero Dave no se quedó de brazo cruzados y empujó a Jack fuera del alcance del golpe, provocando que le diera a él, sin embargo lo esquivó a tiempo aunque no pudo evitar que el viento lo lanzara al suelo y se golpeara directamente la cabeza.

Jack vio cómo su amigo impactaba contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que rebotó "¡Dave!"Dave volvió a impactar contra el suelo y rodó un par de veces hasta detenerse _"No,no puede ser"_ Jack vio cómo su amigo estaba completamente inmóvil en el suelo y con sangre en la cabeza. Algunos recuerdos pasaron por la cabeza de Jack y, en un solo segundo, pasó de la tristeza a la ira "¡Pagaras por esto, pedazo de zorra!"Jack se impulsó lo más rápido que podía hacía el titán para cortarle la nuca, pero este volvió a cubrírsela rápidamente con una mano "¡Maldita sea!"gritó al cortar la mano y no la nuca. El golpe fue suficientemente fuerte para romper las espadas, así que empezó a dirigirse a un edificio cercano para cambiarlas "¡No te lo perdonaré!"Jack siguió mirando al titán mientras se dirigía al edificio. El titán no tenía intención de dejar que se marchara, así que comenzó a seguirlo hasta que se paró de repente "¿¡Matas a mi amigo y a mí me dejas ir? Te arrepentirás!"Jack dirigió su mirada al edificio, pero estaba tan cerca de él que no pudo reaccionar y se estrelló, estaba tan centrado en el titán que se olvidó del edificio al que se dirigía. Su cuerpo impactó contra el duro hormigón y la cabeza con las tejas del edificio, haciendo que una de ellas se le incrustara en la cabeza. Jack sintió un fuerte dolor por todo el cuerpo hasta que chocó contra el suelo y perdió el conocimiento.

 _Unos minutos después_

Los superiores del equipo de Armin habían eliminado a un anormal sin muchos problemas pero los titanes no les dieron tregua y otro titán se dirigió hacia ellos. Este titán era diferente al resto ya que tenía apariencia de mujer y el pelo rubio. Los soldados se prepararon para abatirla pero el titán les ignoró y pasó de ellos "¿Qué es eso?"se preguntó Armin después de lanzar una bengala negra y ver al titán "Es muy rápido"los superiores intentaron matar al titán, pero cuando la atacaron, esta les cogió y los mató. Armin no sabía que pensar, ese titán era muy rápido y muy fuerte, sino se le ocurriría algo a tiempo, moriría.

Jack sentía que le dolía todo el cuerpo, sobretodo la pierna izquierda y las costillas _"¿Qué ha pasado?"_ pensó ya que no podía recordar con exactitud _"Dave y yo nos estábamos dirigiendo al pueblo y… oh no, Dave"_ Jack recordó lo que le había sucedido a su amigo y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable _"Si hubiera utilizado la cabeza en vez de actuar sin pensar cómo hago siempre, Dave estaría"_ Jack intentó abrir los ojos pero los parpados le pesaban demasiado y no se podía mover por mucho que lo intentara _"Maldita sea, no puedo mover mi cuerpo ¿por qué? No será que-"_ uno de los superiores estaba vivo y se acercó a Jack e intentó despertarlo. Jack escuchaba una voz pero no podía entender nada. Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, parecía que había pasado horas, pero seguramente solo había pasado un par de minutos desde el ataque del titán hembra. Miró al superior para intentar identificarle, pero solo necesitó mirarle los ojos ya que reconocería ese azul en cualquier lado "¿Dave?" "No te muevas"

"Creí que-" "No hables, estás muy mal herido"Dave empezó a examinar la cabeza y el cuerpo de Jack, seguramente se había roto la pierna izquierda y algunas costillas. Cuando la vista de Jack mejoró, se dio cuenta de que uno de los lados de la cabeza de Dave estaba lleno de sangre "Tu cabeza" "Lo sé, no te preocupes, es una conmoción leve" "¿Qué? Pero-" "Jack, estoy bien, he estado unos minutos mareado y aturdido, pero ya estoy bien"Dave no estaba siendo del todo sincero con Jack, sentía mucha presión en su cabeza, mareos, un ligero pitido en el oído y estaba algo desorientado pero estaban en el territorio de los titanes y no tenía tiempo para curarse, tenía que ayudar a Jack para que aguantara hasta que se encontraran con un escuadrón "Dave, no puedo mover el cuerpo" "¿Qué?" _"_ _No puede ser ¿Jack se había roto la espalda?"_ "No puedo levantar las piernas o los brazos y el dolor me está matando"Dave notó que Jack estaba asustado ya que pensaba que no volvería a andar, pero Dave se calmó al escucharle "Tranquilo Jack, no puedes moverte por el golpe pero volverás a andar" "¿Cómo lo sabes?" "Porque te duele el cuerpo. Si te hubieras roto la espalda, no sentirías nada"Jack se relajó un poco, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de otro problema "Dave"su amigo paró de examinarle y le miró a la cara "¿Por qué no puedo abrir el ojo derecho?"

Por ahora, el lado izquierdo de la formación iba bastante bien. Los pocos anormales que habían visto habían sido eliminados sin demasiados problemas y habían esquivado a los normales sin necesidad de luchar. Mikasa y Connor estaban muy atentos a su alrededor para evitar cualquier susto "Bengala verde confirmada"dijo un superior al ver la bengala "Ackerman, dispara tú"Mikasa obedeció y disparó la bengala para indicar el cambio de rumbo. Mikasa miró unos segundos la bengala y miró a Connor. Poco después de que hicieran la formación había estado distraído. Bueno, más que distraído, centrado en algo más, otra cosa que no era la misión. Mikasa se preguntaba en que pensaba pero sabía que a la única persona que se lo diría era Jack, así que se centró en la misión.

"Dave"Jack volvió a llamar a su amigo al ver que este no respondía "¿Cómo estoy?dime la verdad" "Creo que el golpe te ha roto algunos huesos, así que estarás algún tiempo sin poder moverte bien. Y lo de tu ojo…" "¿Qué?" "Tienes parte de una teja incrustado en él"Jack no sabía cómo responder a eso _"¿He perdido un ojo?"_ "No podemos quedarnos aquí, hay que irse"Jack no respondió a su amigo, de hecho ni siquiera le escuchó. Dave terminó de curar a Jack, o al menos lo intentó, no tenían suministros médicos así que solo pudo vedarle las heridas y evitar que se desangrara "Agro"Dave llamó a su caballo y a los pocos segundos apareció. Agro era un yegua negra con una línea blanca en su cabeza y era la yegua de su madre. Desde la muerte de sus padres, Agro no había dejado que nadie le montara hasta que llegó Dave. Dave recordaba vagamente a Agro cuando era pequeño, cuando Agro solo tenía unos pocos años, los suficientes para poder montarla "Buen chica"dijo cuándo Agro se acercó y Dave le acarició la cabeza. Pese a que Agro era algo vieja, seguía siendo una de las yeguas más rápidas y fuertes del cuerpo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el caballo de Jack también se acercará "Vale, los cuatro nos vamos"Dave ató las cuerdas del caballo de Jack a la silla de Agro y cargó a Jack en su espalda "Aguanta amigo"Dave se subió a su caballo, con Jack a la espalda, y miró al sol "No me sirve"dijo unos segundos después. Echó una mirada alrededor y vio el edificio en el que él y Jack se subieron cuando llegaron al pueblo "Hemos venido por ahí. Así que tendremos que seguir en esa dirección"Dave dio unos toques a Agro y esta empezó a trotar levemente hasta que salieron del pueblo, donde cogió más velocidad "Aguanta Jack" "Eso intento pero estoy muy cansado. Necesito dormir" "No, nada de dormir. Intenta hablarme"

"Es la señal de emergencia pero dudo que alguien pueda imaginarse cuál es nuestra situación"Jean acababa de disparar la bengala morada para pedir ayuda, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Hace unos minutos se habían encontrado con el titán hembra y no había salido muy bien. El caballo de Armin estaba muerto y el de Jean había huido, no tenían muchas opciones "Armin, esperaremos tres minutos. En ese tiempo deberíamos decidir quién-"pero Reiner no pudo acabar la frase "Yo me quedaré. Pero a cambio quiero que informéis a nuestros superiores de algo en mi nombre, preferiblemente al comandante Erwin" "No Armin, podrás informarle de ello tú mismo. Alguien viene hacia aquí y viene con dos caballos. Es…Krista"anunció Jean emocionado "Chicos ¿estáis bien?"Krista se acercó a ellos y les dio los caballos para que pudieran seguir. Todos miraron embelesados a Krista durante unos segundos pero Armin empezó a pensar en otra cosa _"Teniendo en cuenta por donde nos atacó el titán, lo más probable es que el escuadrón de Dave y Jack se haya enfrentado a ella"_ Armin no podía evitar estar preocupado, si Dave no pudo matar al titán, lo más probable es que haya muerto _"Solo prométenos que no morirás" "Lo prometo, no os preocupéis por mí. Chicos ¿alguna vez he roto una promesa?"_ "Lo mejor será que sigamos avanzando"sugirió Krista y todos se montaron en los caballos y continuaron con la misión _"Dave, espero que cumplas tu promesa"_

A lo lejos, Mikasa y Connor pudieron ver el bosque de árboles gigantes, en un par de minutos llegarían a él. Poco antes, el escuadrón de Sasha y Connie se había unido a ellos, al parecer, habían recibido órdenes de agruparse y de no entrar en el bosque, sino de rodearlo. Estas órdenes les habían extrañado a todos pero las obedecieron de todas maneras.

Al llegar al bosque, vieron como los carros si entraron en el bosque mientras que ellos empezaron a rodearlo. Todos estaban un poco nerviosos, bueno solo Sasha y Connie, y extrañados. Si los carros entraban, la formación se rompería "Oye, la sección central es la única que ha entrado ¿Qué pasa con la formación?"preguntó Connie a Mikasa "Que ya no existe. El bosque obstaculizaba nuestro avance como unidad así que los flancos se han abierto para rodearlo" "Sin embargo, eso no tiene sentido"dijo Connor "El bosque figura en los mapas, así que lo más lógico era evitarlo y evitaríamos que la formación se rompa" "Esta es la manera más rápida de ir a Shiganshina, no podemos permitirnos perder tiempo"argumentó Mikasa "Eso no es del todo cierto" "¿Te has aprendido los mapas?"dijo Connie algo molesto "No es eso. No nos estamos dirigiendo a Shiganshina" "¿Cómo lo sabes?"preguntó Sasha "Porque es muy obvio" "¡Novatos!"uno de los superiores interrumpió la conversación "Tenemos orden de detenernos. Atar a los caballos y subir a los árboles"el cuarteto se miró entre sí y obedecieron las órdenes del superior.

Estuvieron unos minutos en las ramas de los árboles observando el horizonte hasta que Connie se acercó a Connor, que estaba mirando algo en uno de los árboles "Connor"le llamó y este dejó de mirar el árbol "¿Qué querías decir con que era muy obvio?" "Se orientarme desde que era pequeño. Gracias a la posición del sol y el musgo de los árboles sé que no nos dirigimos al sur, sino al sureste. Sea cual sea el plan del comandante, no es hacer una prueba para ver si Eren puede cerrar el agujero" _"Por eso no paraba de mirar al sol, se dio cuenta de que nos habían mentido"_ pensó Mikasa al escuchar a Connor "Entonces ¿Qué hacemos aquí?"preguntó Sasha asustada "No lo sé, pero ahora solo podemos esperar"respondió Mikasa y volvió a mirar al horizonte.

"¿En serio sigues con eso?"dijo Dave después de que Jack le hiciera la misma pregunta que le había hecho durante un mes "Si y no pararé hasta que me digas la verdad"dijo Jack sonriendo. Aun le dolía todo el cuerpo y le costaba hablar, pero había recuperado el sentido del humor y esa extraña necesidad de incordiar a alguien "La respuesta sigue siendo no. De todos modos, no es asunto tuyo" "Por eso quiero que me respondas" "Ya lo he hecho" "No, me has mentido, que es diferente"Dave negó con la cabeza y se centró en cabalgar "Vamos Dave ¿ella te gusta verdad?" "No me hagas tirarte del caballo" "Venga hermano. Te gusta, no pasa nada pero dímelo" "No me gusta nadie, y aunque así fuera, no es asunto tuyo" "Sabes que me da igual que no sea asunto mío, quiero-"pero Jack no pudo acabar la frase porque empezó a toser algo de sangre "¡Jack!" "Estoy bien, no te pares"debido a la condición de Jack, montar a caballo no era la mejor idea, pero no tenían otro modo de moverse y encontrar a otro escuadrón que les pudiera ayudar _"Cuanto más habla más se desgasta, pero es lo único que lo mantiene consciente. Si no encuentro ayuda pronto"_ "¿Sabes?si hubiera ganado la apuesta, te habría obligado a contarme la verdad" "¿Por qué no me sorprende?"los dos amigos se rieron hasta que vieron el bosque de árboles gigantes no muy lejos de ellos "Se supone que el bosque tendría que estar al sureste, no tendría que estar en frente de nosotros" Dave miró al sol para intentar orientarse. Por suerte, el sol estaba más bajo que antes y podía saber que se dirigían al sureste y no al sur _"No tenemos otra opción, me tendré que acercar"_ "No lo sé, no me acuerdo donde estaba. De todos modos ahora no puedo pensar" "¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?"

Armin, Jean y el resto del equipo habían recibido la orden de no entrar en el bosque y quedarse en los árboles más externos para evitar que los titanes entrasen en el bosque. Todos estaban extrañados, ya que las ordenes no tenían sentido y Jean se estaba quejando de las órdenes "Inútil"dijo mirando a un superior "Mira que darnos una orden tan absurda"Armin estaba detrás de él pero no le estaba escuchando demasiado _"Dave y Jack deberían haber llegado a la vez que nosotros ¿Dónde están?"_ su preocupación solo había aumentado desde que habían llegado al bosque _"El titán hembra vino desde su posición, quizás"_ "Mirar"la voz de Krista le sacó de sus pensamientos y miró a donde señalaba la chica. Vio que eran dos caballos que se acercaban a ellos, pero aún estaban demasiado lejos para ver quiénes eran _"Es posible que"_

Las costillas rotas estaban matando a Jack, obviamente él sabía que los huesos rotos dolían bastante pero no sabía que podían llegar a este extremo. Jack recordaba haber visto el bosque de árboles gigantes y al poco perdió el conocimiento. Ahora sentía que ya no estaba en el caballo sino tumbado en algo pero no era el suelo ¿era una rama? ¿Estaba en el bosque? "¿Está bien?"escuchó a alguien preguntar, creía que era Jean pero no estaba muy seguro "Creo que tiene la pierna izquierda y un par de costillas rotas pero no sé cómo está por dentro"ese era Dave, su voz era inconfundible "¿Y su ojo?"otra voz preguntó ¿Era Armin? "No podrá volver a ver con ese ojo, pero no es una herida grave como las otras" "Aun así sigo siendo más guapo que tu"dijo Jack cuando pudo abrir su ojo y vio a algunos de sus amigos a su alrededor. Cómo pensaba, estaba en una rama de uno de los árboles gigantes "No podías evitarlo ¿verdad?"dijo Dave con una sonrisa "No" "Nunca cambiará"dijo Reiner aliviado de ver que Jack estaba despierto.

Dave y Jack habían tenido mucha suerte. El grupo que encontraron tenía los suficientes suministros médicos para poder atender mejor a Jack, sin embargo no era suficiente. Jack necesitaba un médico de verdad urgentemente o no lo contaría. Después de haber hecho lo que pudo por Jack, Dave iba a hablar con Armin, pero Krista se lo impidió ya que quería curar su herida. Dave le dijo que no era grave, pero Krista no le escuchó y empezó a curarle.

Pese a que no quería preocupar a sus amigos, mentiría si decía que estaba bien, estaba muy mareado y la cabeza le dolía mucho, sin duda, tenía una conmoción leve en el mejor de los casos "¿Te duele mucho?"preguntó Krista con una voz dulce "Me duele menos que antes. No te preocupes" "¿Qué os ha ocurrido?"preguntó Reiner al acercarse "Fuimos atacados por un titán extraño, nunca había visto nada parecido. Mató a los superiores en unos pocos segundos y por poco acaba con nosotros" "¿Ese titán tenía aspecto de mujer?" "¿Cómo lo sabes?"Dave no pudo evitar sorprenderse ¿habían visto a ese titán? "Nos enfrentamos a ella, solo la pudimos retrasar un poco"Dave miró unos segundos a Armin, ahora sabía porque estaba herido. Armin estaba mirando al horizonte alejado del resto, ahora tenía que hablar con él "No te muevas"dijo Krista y obligó a Dave a mirarla para poder curarle la herida.

En unos minutos, Krista había terminado de limpiar la herida de Dave y le estaba poniendo una gasa "Perdona por no poder usar una venda, apenas nos quedan suministros"dijo arrepentida "No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya" "Ya está"dijo después de ponerle la gasa "Gracias ¿Qué tal estáis vosotros?" "Armin fue el único herido, los demás estamos bien" "Me alegro. Tengo que hablar con Armin, avísame si tu o alguno de los demás necesitáis algo"Krista asintió y Dave se acercó a su amigo.

"Ey Armin"Armin se dio la vuelta y vio a su amigo acercarse a él. Dave aún tenía algo de sangre en la cabeza pero no tanta como cuando llegó. También se notaba que no estaba en plena forma, parecía muy cansado y le costaba andar "¿Cómo estás?"preguntó Armin "Mejor, no te preocupes por mi ¿Qué hay de ti?" "Ya no me duele, solo fue un pequeño golpe" "¿Seguro?el titán hembra era dura de roer. Nosotros tuvimos mucha suerte de que no nos rematara"Armin no respondió. Pese a que Dave estaba con ellos no significaba que no seguía preocupado, al fin de al cabo tenía una conmoción "Armin"Dave puso una mano en el hombro de Armin y esperó a que este le mirara "Estoy bien, no te preocupes"sin duda, eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Había varios titanes intentando subir a los árboles para devorar a los exploradores que estaban en ellos. Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que Jack y Dave llegaron al bosque, en ese tiempo, Jack no había recuperado el conocimiento desde que Dave le curó y, pese a que Dave intentara ocultarlo, estaba muy débil y había tenido que sentarse ya que era incapaz de mantenerse de pie y estaba muy mareado y dolorido. El escuadrón seguía vigilando a los titanes hasta que oyó una especie de disparos que provenían del bosque y poco después un rugido "¿Qué ha sido eso?"preguntó un cadete y antes de que nadie dijera nada, todos los titanes empezaron a correr hacia el bosque "¿Por qué nos ignoran así de repente?"dijo Jean sin entender nada "¡Cadetes, no podemos dejarles entrar! ¡Hay que contenerlos!"ordenó su superior y los cadetes comenzaron a atacar. Dave no dudó mucho y se levantó para enfrentarse a los titanes "¡Dave espera!" "¡No me detengas Armin, no voy a quedarme sentado!haré lo que pueda y luego me retiraré"Armin sabía que no tenían tiempo para esto, así que no discutió con su amigo y los dos se lanzaron contra los titanes junto a sus camaradas. Nada más lanzarse Dave se acercó al titán más cercano y lo mató rápidamente y se dirigió hacia otro _"Pese a estar herido, sus habilidades siguen estando por encima de las nuestras"_ Armin volvió su atención a un titán y se precipitó hacia él _"Sin embargo, yo también puedo pelear"_

Las cosas en el lado izquierdo estaban igual, los titanes que intentaban escalar los árboles se habían dirigido al centro del bosque tras escuchar el rugido y los superiores había ordenado eliminar a los titanes. Connor fue uno de los primeros en lanzarse y mató a un titán en unos segundos y se dirigió a otro, que también lo mató en seguida, el hecho de que los titanes les ignoraban les facilitaba el trabajo. Se dirigió a un tercer titán y lo habría matado si no fuera porque otro titán se acercó por detrás y de no haber subido a un árbol, lo había arroyado "Maldición"ni siquiera pudo saltar del árbol cuando vio a Mikasa dirigirse al titán y matarlo y luego mató al otro. Habría seguido matando a más si no fuera porque más titanes se acercaban "¡Cuidado!"gritó Connor y Mikasa pudo ver a la oleada de titanes y se apartó a tiempo "Son demasiados"dijo Connor al acercase a ella y esta solo miró a los titanes. Ninguno de los dos pudo ver una brecha para poder seguir matando a los titanes, si se lanzaban ahora los titanes les arroyarían y los matarían "¡Cadetes atrás! no podemos hacer nada" "¿Desde cuándo los titanes son tan rápidos?"preguntó Connie en voz alta pero nadie sabía que responder _"El comandante nos oculta el verdadero motivo de la misión, solo un pequeño grupo pudo entrar en el bosque, un rugido que claramente no era humano y unos titanes, mucho más rápidos de lo normal, fueron en dirección al rugido mientras nos ignoran ¿Se puede saber que narices está pasando?"_

"¡Parar el ataque!"ordenó un superior a los cadetes. Había demasiados titanes y no los los podían derrotar debido a que eran muy rápidos. Armin subió a la rama de un árbol junto a Jean y Dave se quedó en el tronco de este y los tres miraban a los titanes alejarse "¿Se puede saber que acaba de ocurrir?"dijo Jean "Lo más probable es que haya sido el titán hembra, el comandante y el resto de exploradores la habrán acorralado y llamó a los titanes para salvarse"respondió Armin "Ese titán"los soldados siguieron mirando a los titanes hasta que desaparecieron "Maldición"Armin escuchó a Dave hablar y le miró pero se sorprendió al verle mareado y con más sangre en la cara "Creo que se ha abierto la herida"antes de poder decir algo más, Dave perdió el conocimiento y se cayó del árbol "¡Dave!"Jean se lanzó rápidamente hacia Dave y evitó por poco que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Alivio. Era lo que sentían todos al ver la señal que marcaba la retirada "¡Por fin, nos alejamos!"dijo Connie y Sasha miraba extrañada y aliviada a la bengala. Por otro lado, Connor se preguntaba qué había ocurrido, primero les mentían, luego se separaron, se escucharon disparos o algo parecido que provenía del bosque, un fuerte rugido y ahora la retirada _"Más le vale al comandante darnos una explicación"_. Mikasa solo podía pensar en una cosa ¿Dónde estaba Eren? "Cadetes, nos retiramos. Montar a los caballos y dirigíos al punto de reunión"

Los cadetes de la zona izquierda empezaron a dirigirse a los caballos hasta que escucharon otro fuerte rugido, pero este era más familiar "Eren"dijo Mikasa y empezó a dirigirse hacia el rugido "Mikasa"Sasha intentó detenerla pero no lo consiguió "Dirigíos a los caballos"ordenó Connor y comenzó a seguir a Mikasa pese a las insistencias de Connie y Sasha "Mikasa espera. No puedes ir sola en el territorio de los titanes, es peligroso"Mikasa no parecía escucharle y se concentró en su camino _"Genial, cómo si no tuviéramos bastante. Si no escucha a Dave o Armin cuando se trata de algo relacionada con Eren, de mi pasará completamente. Tendré que seguirla sin más"_

Los dos volaron por el bosque durante un minuto hasta que llegaron al origen del ruido y a lo lejos se podía ver lo que parecían dos titanes, uno de ellos herido o inconsciente "¡Eren!"gritó Mikasa a aceleró para llegar lo más rápido posible pero al llegar, los dos se sorprendieron al ver a un titán con la forma de una mujer devorando a Eren para después salir corriendo "No puede ser"dijo Connor aún sin creerse lo que había pasado "Espera Eren. No te vayas"esa no sonaba cómo la Mikasa de siempre, su voz era diferente. Cuando Connor la miró, vio que la expresión de su compañera cambió en una fracción de segundo y se lanzó rápidamente a por el titán "¡Espera!"gritó Connor y él también comenzó a seguir al titán.

Mikasa fue la primera en acercarse al titán y este se tapó la nuca en cuanto la vio "¡Devuélveme!"Mikasa cortó la mejilla del titán, luego hizo un corte rápido en su brazo y comenzó a cortar deferentes partes del cuerpo del titán. Este intentaba cogerla con su mano libre, pero Mikasa era demasiado rápida. Connor aprovechó que Mikasa se había alejado un poco y atacó al titán. Disparó un gancho a la muñeca que tapaba la nuca y le hizo un corte rápido pero no fue suficiente. En un movimiento rápido, Connor desenganchó su primer gancho y disparó el segundo otra vez en la muñeca para terminar de cortarla, pero cuando sus espadas tocaron la carne, estas se rompieron y Connor se dio cuenta de que la muñeca del titán había cambiado a un color azul claro o blanco. Connor se alejó para poder cambiar las espadas y Mikasa volvió a atacar "¡Devuélveme a Eren!"Mikasa hizo otro corte en las piernas del titán y este cayó al suelo sin fuerzas.

" _La ha conseguido tumbar"_ Mikasa no perdió más tiempo e intentó cortar la mano que cubría su nuca "¡Mikasa espera!"pero Mikasa atacó de todos modos y sus espadas se rompieron, justo cómo le ocurrió a Connor. Mikasa subió a un árbol para poder cambiar las espadas y Connor se acercó "¿Por qué mis espadas no la atraviesan?" "Diría que puede endurecer la piel, mis espadas también se han roto"aunque Mikasa no parecía escucharle "Está vivo, lo sé. La matare" "¿Me escuchas cuando te hablo?no podemos matarla" "La abriré en canal" _"Será posible"_ "¿¡Quieres escucharme por una vez?! ¡Puede endurecer la piel, nuestras espadas no sirven!" "¡Me da igual, sacaré a Eren de ahí!" "Dios, quieres-"pero el titán interrumpió su discusión y les dio un puñetazo y echó a correr. Ambos lo esquivaron sin problemas y Mikasa fue tras ella mientras que Connor se quedó en un árbol "¡Mikasa!"gritó y volvió a perseguirla, si iba sola lo más probable es que ese titán la mataría "Mocoso"Connor escuchó la voz de un hombre y al girar la cabeza vio a Levi "Capitán Levi"Levi mantenía el ritmo sin problema y los dos siguieron persiguiendo a Mikasa y a ese titán "He visto al titán de Eren, le han mordido a la altura del cuello ¿Eren está muerto?" "No lo sé capitán pero Mikasa cree que está vivo y la verdad es que es posible" "Bien, primero calma a tu amiga" "Si señor" _"Apenas somos conocidos y no me ha escuchado ni una sola vez. Espero que al estar el capitán aquí me haga más caso"_ los dos empezaron a dirigirse a Mikasa y cuando esta estaba a punto de volver a atacar al titán, Connor la cogió, lo que provocó que Mikasa se enfadara aún más "Connor déjame, no pienso perder-" "Contente un poco"la nueva voz hizo que Mikasa mirara al hombre y se calmó al ver al capitán _"Por fin"_

Connor soltó a Mikasa al verla algo más tranquila y los tres reanudaron la persecución del titán "Tu amigo me ha explicado lo ocurrido ¿Por qué crees que Eren sigue vivo?" "Nuestro objetivo es inteligente y parece que su plan es capturar a Eren, si lo quisiera muerto lo había aplastado, en lugar de eso lo introdujo cuidadosamente dentro de su boca antes de escapar "Sin embargo, su objetivo podría ser comerse a Eren, si es así ahora debería estar en su estómago. Es más razonable admitir que está muerto" "Está vivo" "Señor, si hay una posibilidad de que Eren esté vivo tenemos que intentar salvarlo. Al fin de al cabo, Eren es alguien que no se puede sustituir y no podemos permitir perderlo"aunque Connor no tenía ningún argumento para creer que Eren aún estaba vivo, Levi no podía negar que estaba en lo cierto, Eren era irreemplazable "Tienes razón, no podemos perder a Eren. Nos lo jugaremos todo a una carta" "Si hubierais protegido a Eren, nada de esto habría pasado" _"No empieces Mikasa"_ "Ya me acuerdo de ti, eres la amiga de Eren" _"En serio, hay mejores momentos para hablar de esto que no sean ahora"_ Connor tenía bastantes ganas de decirlo, pero no era imbécil, nunca le diría a un superior como el capitán Levi que se centrara, a menos que quisiera recibir una paliza.

"Concentrémonos en un objetivo, en primer lugar, renuncia a matar al titán hembra" "Pero ha matado a muchos de nuestros camaradas" "Ya te lo dije, nuestras espadas no sirven contra ese extraño endurecimiento"le recordó Connor, aunque dudaba de que le hubiera escuchado la primera vez "Así es, no podremos matarla mientras tenga esa habilidad. Nos lo jugaremos todo a que Eren sigue vivo y le rescataremos antes de que salga del bosque. Yo la inmovilizaré, vosotros atraed su atención"

Sin decirse nada más, Mikasa y Connor fueron a ras del suelo delante del titán para que se fijara en ellos y Levi se preparó para atacarla por detrás, pero el titán no era idiota y dio un puñetazo a Levi cuando este estaba más cerca, sin embargo Levi era más rápido y avanzó por su brazo mientras lo cortaba y al llegar a su cabeza le cortó los ojos, dejándola ciega. Levi no perdió ni un segundo y empezó a cortar varias partes del cuerpo del titán hasta que esta cayó al no poder mantenerse en pie _"Sin duda el título del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad le hace justicia, es mucho más rápido que Dave y Mikasa"_ Levi comenzó a cortar los brazos hasta que no pudo mantenerlos levantados, dejando su nuca al descubierto _"Dudo que podamos matarla solo siendo rápidos, tenemos que coger a Eren e irnos, no merece la pena"_ pero Mikasa no pensó igual que él y se precipitó a su nuca "¡Espera!"pero no le escuchó e intentó matar al titán sin darse cuenta de que esta le iba a dar un puñetazo hasta que fue muy tarde. Connor estaba demasiado lejos para ayudarla y Mikasa no tenía tiempo para reaccionar. El titán la habría matado si no fuera porque Levi actuó a tiempo y evitó el golpe pero a cambio apoyó mal su pierna y sintió un fuerte dolor. Pese al dolor, Levi cortó la mandíbula al titán y esta abrió la boca, revelando que Eren seguía vivo "¡Eren!"gritó Mikasa y Levi se acercó a Eren para llevárselo. El titán intentó agarrar a Levi, sin embargo este no tuvo que hacer nada ya que Connor actuó rápidamente y cortó la mano del titán. Levi no esperó más y cogió a Eren y los tres se fueron a un árbol _"Ya era hora de que pasara algo bueno"_ "Hay que salir de aquí"ordenó Levi "Eren"Mikasa estaba aliviada de ver a Eren a salvo pero se preocupó al ver que no reaccionaba "Aun respira, creo que solo ha perdido el conocimiento"dijo Connor al notar que la respiración de Eren "Así es, que asco"Eren estaba cubierto por las babas del titán y teniendo en cuenta que el capitán estaba obsesionado con la limpieza, eso era el doble de asqueroso "Nos retiramos, no pierdas de vista el objetivo principal"esta última parta la dijo mirando a Mikasa "¿Tan importante es para ti esa venganza, más que la vida de tu querido amigo?"con esto, el capitán empezó a dirigirse al punto de reunión, dejando a Connor y Mikasa atrás "No, yo…" "Volvamos a casa de una vez"el tono de Connor era suave pero algo irritado, Mikasa nunca le había escuchado hablar en ese tono pero no podían perder más tiempo, así que siguieron al capitán. Levi miró hacia atrás y se aseguró de que el titán no les estaba persiguiendo, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver al titán ¿llorar?

Habían muerto demasiados soldados a cambio de nada. Era el pensamiento de muchos soldados al ver tantos cadáveres tapados con lonas y a los soldados heridos. Todos estaban esperando a los pocos soldados que faltaban pero no esperarían mucho más tiempo, tenían que llevar a muchos soldados al hospital. Jack no era el único herido de gravedad, varios soldados habían perdidos miembros de su cuerpo y otros estaban gravemente heridos, morirían sin la atención adecuada.

Armin estaba apilando algunos cadáveres junto a Jean aunque estaba muy atento de Dave que aún no había recuperado el conocimiento. También estaba muy preocupado por Mikasa y Eren, ellos eran algunos soldados que aún no habían vuelto. Armin miró a su alrededor y vio que, al igual que ellos, había soldados apilando los cuerpos, otros estaban cuidando a los caballos, vigilaban el perímetro o atendían a los heridos, todos, menos los heridos graves, estaban haciendo algo, no podían permitirse tomarse un descanso.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que un grupo de soldados llegaron, para alivio de Armin eran Mikasa y Eren, aunque este estaba inconsciente. Armin quería ir con sus amigos y asegurarse que estaban bien pero todavía tenía mucho que hacer "Ve"era la voz de Reiner que se había acercado a él y Jean "Yo te cubro" "Gracias Reiner"Armin no tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas para discutir con Reiner, así que solo le dio las gracias y fue con Eren y Mikasa.

Unos soldados habían dejado a Eren en un carro y un médico le trató las heridas que tenía, aunque no tardarían mucho en curarse solas. Mikasa se había quitado la capa para que fuera una almohada improvisada para Eren y se quedó a su lado. Esta vez había estado muy cerca de perder a Eren, seguramente la próxima vez no tenga tanta suerte, no podía permitir que eso volviera a suceder. No podía perder a Eren, no podía- "Mikasa"sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Armin. Mikasa le miró y se alegró de ver que estaba bien pero en seguida se preocupó al ver que tenía la cabeza vendada "¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?"preguntó mientras se bajaba del carro y examinaba la cabeza de Armin "Si, he estado un poco mareado pero ya estoy bien ¿cómo está Eren?"Mikasa miró a Eren y no pudo esconder su preocupación "Los médicos dicen que no es grave y que las heridas se le curaran de un momento a otro" "Ya veo"pese a que Eren se podía curar sin problemas, no evitaba que los dos se preocuparan por él, sobre todo si estaba inconsciente. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Mikasa se dio cuenta de que Dave no estaba con Armin ¿no se suponía que sus escuadrones estaban en posiciones cercanas? "¿Dónde está Dave?"

Connor debería haber insistido a los superiores para que cambiaran a Jack. Era una locura mandar a un cadete con poca experiencia a la línea que si o si entraría en combate, prácticamente era condenarlo. Cuando llegó al punto de reunión con el capitán, Eren y Mikasa buscó a Jack y no se pudo creer cuál era su estado. Había perdido el ojo derecho, se había roto la pierna izquierda y sus costillas rotas habían puesto en peligro su vida _"Tenía que haber hablado con el comandante. Tenía que haberlo hecho"_ mientras miraba a su amigo inconsciente, le vino un recuerdo a la mente, un recuerdo de hace cinco años _"Por favor Connor, prométemelo" "No piense así, encontraré más comida y la salvaré" "Connor, te lo suplico"Connor se quedó en silencio unos segundos hasta que se sintió capaz de responder "Lo prometo, cuidaré de Jack, señora Koizumi"_ "Lo siento"Connor miró a su alrededor y vio a Armin y Mikasa dirigirse a otro carro. Si su mente no le traicionaba, era el carro donde estaba Dave.

Dave seguía en el carro inconsciente con una pequeña gasa en la herida y con algo de sangre en la cara. Mikasa no pudo evitar asustarse cuando Armin le dijo el estado de Dave. También le dijo que fue el titán hembra el responsable, lo que solo aumentó el odio de Mikasa por ese titán. No solo estuvo a punto de llevarse a Eren, sino que estuvo a punto de matar a Armin y Dave _"Nunca se lo perdonaré"_ pensó mientras apretaba la mano de Dave "El médico dijo que se pondrá bien en unos días"Armin sabía que no solo intentaba tranquilizar a Mikasa, también a él mismo "¡Nos retiramos!"

 _Más tarde:_

Después de un pequeño encuentro con dos titanes, el cuerpo de exploración siguió cabalgando hasta el muro Rose. Mikasa estaba en el carro de Eren para asegurarse de que estaba bien, Armin estaba en el de Dave esperando que se despertara, Connor estaba al lado de Jack y Jean, Sasha y Connie estaban entre esos dos carros.

Después de un buen rato, Eren se despertó. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía que no podía moverse bien por culpa del dolor "Eren"Mikasa sentía que no podía estar más aliviada. Eren intentó reincorporarse pese al dolor pero era muy difícil "No intentes levantarte todavía. Descansa un poco" "¿El titán hembra?" _"La hemos tenido que capturar o matar, todo esto no ha podido ser en vano"_ "Ha escapado" "¿Por qué? ¿Y los demás? ¿Y el plan?" "Ha fracasado, ahora debes descansar"

Por suerte, Eren no era el único que se había despertado, Dave había recuperado el conocimiento "Dave"dijo Armin aliviado "Nos tenías preocupados"Dave no escuchó a su amigo ya que estaba más centrado en el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo, sobretodo la cabeza "Mi cabeza" "¿Aún te duele?" "Solo un poco ¿Qué ha ocurrido?" "El titán hembra escapó y el comandante ordenó la retirada"Dave se quedó congelado al escuchar la noticia _"¿Todo ha sido en vano?no puede ser"_ "El médico dijo que tendrías que descansar unos días y empezaras a mejorar" "¿Y los demás?todos están bien ¿verdad?" "Eren ha recibido algunas heridas pero los demás están bien" "¿Y Jack?" "Un médico le ha atendido, le tenemos que llevar al hospital rápidamente, pero se pondrá bien"Dave asintió levemente y después de unos segundos se reincorporó "Espera Dave, deberías descansar" "Tranquilo, solo voy a sentarme, necesito que me dé algo de aire"Dave se sentó al lado de Armin y dejó que el aire le despejara, sin duda, se sentía algo mejor. Solo pasaron unos segundos hasta que cerró los ojos e intentó aliviar el dolor.

La llegada a Trost no pudo ser más dolorosa. La gente preguntaba por qué habían vuelto tan pronto, comentaban el hecho de que ahora eran muchos menos que antes y algunos de los civiles se quejaron por los impuestos que tenían que pagar para que ocurriera esto. Eren no se iba a quedar callado y estaba dispuesto a callarles la boca, pero vio a un niño pequeño que estaba emocionado de ver al cuerpo de exploración llegar y se notaba que les idolatraba, justo como hacía él cuando era pequeño y no pudo evitar llorar en silencio. Mikasa le apretó la mano para intentar calmarlo y miró alrededor para ver que Dave y Armin tenían expresiones sombrías. En un intento inútil, Dave puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo para reconfortarle. Connor acariciaba el brazo de Jack en un intento de no pensar en todo lo que había y estaba pasando. Jean, Connie y Sasha avanzaban por la calle sin ser capaces de mirar a los civiles y mucho menos responder alguna de sus preguntas. Pero la peor parte se la llevó Levi, que estaba escuchando al padre de Petra hablando sobre como su hija estaba encantada sirviendo a sus órdenes, hablando de ella como si estuviese allí, como si estuviese viva.

 _ **En el próximo capítulo:**_

" _ **¡El muro Rose ha caído!"**_

 _ **"Tendremos que encargarnos nosotros" "Supongo que tendrás otro plan"**_

" _ **Hay un grupo de titanes en movimiento, se dirigen hacia nosotros"**_


	10. Final I: Combate Contra El Titán Hembra

_**COMBATE CONTRA EL TITÁN HEMBRA**_

Jack no sabía dónde estaba, ni lo que había ocurrido, ni el tiempo que había pasado. Nada. Después de perder el conocimiento en el bosque todo estaba en blanco. Esta era la primera vez que se despertaba desde la misión.

Estaba en una habitación pequeña y no había nadie a su alrededor. En la habitación solo había una cama en la que estaba tumbado y una mesa pequeña donde había algunos suministros médicos. Intentó reincorporarse pero el dolor que sintió por todo su cuerpo le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo y antes de darse cuenta de que tenía el ojo derecho vendado, se desmayó.

 _ **En el muro Rose:**_

Connor miraba aburrido por la ventana del edificio donde él, algunos compañeros y algunos soldados del cuerpo estaban. Él y el resto de cadetes, que eran Reiner, Berthold, Sasha, Connie, Ymir y Christa, no podían entrenar ni llevar puesto el equipo de maniobras _"¿Qué está pasando?"_ pensó _"Nos mandaron aquí poco después de acabar la misión y no nos dicen nada"_ a su lado, Reiner y Berthold estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez, en la que Berthold estaba perdiendo, y algo más lejos estaban Connie y Sasha, igual o más aburridos que él _"Tengo que despejarme un poco"_ "Aún puedes ganar"dijo mirando al tablero de ajedrez "Si sabes hablar"dijo Reiner "Si, y también puedo ganarte al ajedrez"Connor no lo dijo a malas, la verdad es que lo decía con un poco de humor "Lo veré cuando lo crea"Connor miró a Berthold, preguntándole con la mirada si le dejaba intentarlo y él se apartó para que Connor pudiera mover las fichas sin problemas.

Los primeros movimientos no fueron gran cosa, pero después de tres o cuatro Connor empezó a acorralar a Reiner. Cuando parecía que Connor había ganado, Reiner aprovechó un fallo de este "Jaque"dijo después de mover su ficha. Connor se rió y movió una de sus fichas y no solo salió del jaque "Mate"había hecho creer que había cometido un fallo y arrinconó a Reiner gracias a las primeras fichas que movió.

"Bien jugado"dijo Reiner "Si, ojala pudieras enseñarme jugar así"dijo Berthold pero luego se dio cuenta de con quién estaba hablando "Aunque supongo que no te apetecerá. Lo entiendo" "La verdad es que no me importaría" "¿En serio?" "Claro. Venga, coloquemos las fichas"

 _ **En el distrito**_ _ **de Stohess:**_

Las cosas estaban tranquilas, de momento. Dave estaba con un equipo de los exploradores esperando su señal. La verdad es que Dave esperaba que no tuvieran que actuar, ya que eso significaba que el plan original había fracasado y, por lo tanto, habría más víctimas y no era necesario que se repitiera lo de Trost o lo de la misión. Al recordar Trost, a Dave le pareció increíble que ya hubiera pasado un mes de aquello, cómo pasa el tiempo.

"¿Preparado cadete?"preguntó un superior "Si, aunque espero que no tengamos que hacer nada" "Ojala, así sería todo más fácil" _"¿Alguna vez lo hemos tenido fácil?"_ había algo dentro de el que le decía que todo iba a salir, que iba a ocurrir algo y fracasarían otra vez. No sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero de alguna manera sabía que no iba a salir bien.

 _Trueno y explosión_

" _Mierda"_ pensó Dave "Hoy tendremos que trabajar ¡Vamos!"ordenó el superior y el equipo empezó a dirigirse en dirección al trueno y vieron al titán hembra _"Hola Annie"_

 _ **En el túnel:**_

Mikasa intentaba que Eren entrara en razón pero este era incapaz de transformarse, seguía sin creer que Annie era el titán hembra. Annie no podía serlo, no podía _"No podemos quedarnos aquí"_ pensó Armin mientras se levantaba _"Seguro que Dave y el otro equipo están fuera luchando contra Annie para darnos algo de tiempo, pero solo con eso no será suficiente para sacar a Eren de aquí"_ Armin miró los dos huecos que había en el túnel y los engranajes de su cabeza empezaron a funcionar "Tengo un plan. Mikasa y yo saldremos por la entrada y por ese agujero simultáneamente, Annie tendrá que seguir a uno de los dos. Eso debería darte tiempo para salir por el otro lado" Armin se puso la capucha de su capa para que Annie no le reconociera y Mikasa cogió la capa de Eren "Espera, entonces uno de los dos morirá"dijo Eren "Si nos quedamos aquí también moriremos. Mikasa, a mi señal" "Entendido, yo saldré por delante" "Mikasa, Armin"Armin no se quedó más tiempo y se dirigió a la salida y salió rápidamente.

Al salir, vio a Annie peleando con algunos soldados hasta que le vio y su atención se centró en él. Annie fue muy rápida e intentó darle una patada pero un soldado agarró a Armin y lo llevó a un tejado cercano y Annie perdió el interés por ellos al ver a otros soldados "Justo a tiempo, como siempre"dijo Armin al ver que fue Dave. Este le sonrió levemente y volvió a mirar a Annie "Supongo que pasamos al plan B" "Así es"los dos vieron a Mikasa salir del túnel y Annie, antes de empezar a pelear con ella, aplastó otra zona del túnel, la zona en la que estaba Eren "¡Eren!"gritó Armin "Ve, nosotros nos encargamos de Annie"Armin no lo pensó mucho y fue corriendo al lado de Eren y Dave comenzó a pelear contra Annie.

Mikasa se precipitó rápidamente hacia Annie para atacarla, pero Annie la atrapó con la mano. Mikasa no se quedó quieta y, girando rápidamente, se libró del ataque y se alejó. Dave aprovechó esto para hacer un corte grande en uno de los brazos de Annie y se alejó justo antes de que le atrapara. Ahora era el turno de Mikasa de atacar y le hizo algunos cortes en el otro brazo y, al igual que Dave, se alejó justo a tiempo "No dejaré que te lleves a Eren" los dos empezaron a realizar deferentes ataques para herir y debilitar a Annie, pero ella no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que no tendría ninguna opción si Mikasa y Dave trabajaban juntos, así que empezó a huir.

Dave y Mikasa no la dieron ni un respiro y la comenzaron a perseguir. Mikasa fue la primera en atacar. Intentó hacerla un corte en el brazo, pero Annie contraatacó y la dio un puñetazo. Mikasa fue rápida y esquivo al golpe a la vez que cortaba el brazo, pero el golpe fue suficiente para romper parte de algunos edificios y los escombros cayeron encima de Mikasa y Dave. Ambos intentaron protegerse pero eran demasiados escombros. Uno de los escombros golpeó a Mikasa en el brazo y perdió el control de su equipo. Habría caído al suelo si no fuera porque Dave la atrapó y se enganchó en un edificio pero los escombros seguían cayendo y uno dio en el gancho y Dave y Mikasa cayeron al suelo. Al ver a ambos en el suelo sin moverse, Annie reanudó su camino.

Dave vio a Annie alejarse y sacudió su cabeza para despejarse. Al notar a Mikasa a su lado, la ayudó a levantarse "¿Estás bien?" "Si"Mikasa se agarró el brazo que había recibido el golpe, le dolía un poco. Se quitó la capa para mirarse mejor el brazo y vio que la manga de su camisa se había dañado ligeramente y tenía unos pequeños arañazos, pero nada grave. Al mirar a Dave, vio que él también se había quitado la capa y el vendaje de su cabeza, ya que se había dañado en el golpe, dejando su herida al descubierto. Dave no debía forzarse porque su herida no estaba completamente curada, de hecho estaba sangrando un poco, pero no tenían tiempo para preocuparse por ellos mismos "Vamos"Dave asintió y volvieron a perseguir a Annie.

No tardaron en alcanzar a Annie y la vieron matar a algunos de sus camaradas, sin duda, estaban en problemas. Ninguno de ellos perdió más tiempo y se prepararon para atacarla. Simultáneamente, Mikasa hizo dos cortes a la altura de uno de los talones y Dave le hizo varios cortes profundos al gemelo de la otra pierna, lo que provocó que Annie perdiera el equilibrio. Otro soldado se acercó para atacarla pero Annie seguía siendo muy rápida y lo mató " _Necesitaremos algo más que velocidad para acabar con ella"_ pensó Dave y recordó cuando él y Jack se enfrentaron a Annie durante la misión _"Si Mikasa y yo tenemos que sincronizarnos, como hicimos antes, o no conseguiremos nada"_

"¡Chicos, ahora!" gritó Jean cuando se acercó y se aseguró de que Annie no le oyera "¿Seguro que no es muy pronto?" preguntó Dave "Hanji cree que no. Os veo allí" Mikasa y Dave asintieron y se dirigieron a la zona donde estaban Hanji y el resto del escuadrón, era ahora o nunca.

 _ **En el muro Rose:**_

"Si avanzara un poco más hacia el sur, estaría cerca de mi pueblo" dijo Connie mientras él y Sasha miraban por la ventana, completamente aburridos. Berthold y Reiner seguían jugando al ajedrez y Connor le daba algunos consejos a Berthold para que pudiera ganar "Mi casa tampoco queda lejos ¿Qué hay de ti Connor?" preguntó Sasha sin apartar la vista de la ventana "¿Yo?" "Si, nunca nos has hablado de tu pueblo" "No hay mucho que contar. Está al sureste y no vive mucha gente allí" "¿Ya está?" esta vez fue Connie pero el tampoco apartó la mirada de la ventana "Ya te lo he dicho, no hay mucho que contar sobre donde vivía. De todos modos ese no es mi pueblo natal. Nací al sur del muro María" "Con Jack ¿verdad?" dijo Berthold "Y Dave. Esos dos se criaron juntos y yo no me hablé con Jack hasta después de que cayera el muro" "¿Por qué?" preguntó Sasha "Tenía mis motivos" puede que Connor quisiera hablar un poco mas con sus camaradas, pero no les iba a contar su vida solo porque estaban aburridos.

"¿No quieres hablar de ello?" Connor se giró y vio que era Crista la que preguntaba. Ella e Ymir estaban sentadas en otra mesa hablando de algo "No, todo eso es agua pasada" "Vaya,vaya, el mudito puede hablar, y resulta que tiene una historia y todo" "¡Ymir!" a Ymir no le importaba mucho Connor, pero por culpa de la charla que había tenido con Sasha y Connie había provocada que Crista dejara de hablarla "Venga mudito, cuenta esa historia al resto de la clase" "Tiene gracia que me llames mudito teniendo en cuenta que tú tampoco sueles hablar. Ademas-" "¡He oído algo que retumbaba, eran pasos!" Sasha interrumpió la discusión al levantarse y gritar "¿Qué insinúas Sasha, que hay titanes cerca de aquí?" preguntó Reiner "Eso es un estupidez" Ymir apartó la mirada del grupo y se disponía a hablar con Crista, pero esta estaba atenta a lo que estaba diciendo Sasha. Algunos reclutas le decían a Sasha que eso era imposible y otros no sabían que creer "¿Pero qué?" Connor se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió rápidamente a una de las ventanas "Hay mucho movimiento fuera"

Algunos cadetes se levantaron para mirar por la ventana, pero un superior entró por una de ellas "¿Estáis todos? Hay un grupo de titanes en movimiento que se dirigen hacia nosotros. No hay tiempo para que os equipéis. Ir directamente a por un caballo, recorreremos los pueblos cercanos y evacuaremos a sus habitantes ¿está claro?" _"Esto tiene que ser una broma"_

 _ **En el distrito**_ _ **de Stohess:**_

"Ya viene hacia aquí" dijo Hanji demasiado entusiasmada "Jefa, otra vez tiene esa mirada de maníaca" Dave y Mikasa estaban de acuerdo con Moblit, pero ahora tenían otras preocupaciones. Había varios exploradores en diferentes tejados con el equipo para poder capturar a Annie, solo tenían que esperar a que Armin y Jean la atrajeran hacia allí. Todos estaban arrodillados para evitar que Annie les viera. Mikasa dirigió su mirada a Dave y vio como fruncía el ceño, y sabía lo que pasaba cuando lo hacía, y la verdad, había estado así durante toda la misión "¿Qué ocurre?" "Algo va mal" su conversación fue cortada cuando Jean y Armir aparecieron y Annie lo hizo unos segundos después y no tuvo tiempo para evitar las trampas, solo pudo taparse la nuca con una de sus manos. Los exploradores consiguieron tirarla con las trampas y la echaron una red por encima para evitar que se escapara.

Los exploradores se acercaron un poco a Annie, sobretodo Hanji, y se sorprendieron de que el plan había funcionado. Mikasa y Dave salieron de su escondite y miraron a Annie. Dave sabía que algo iba mal, de alguna manera lo sabía, y Mikasa estaba de acuerdo, algo iba mal. A lo lejos vieron a Armin en uno de los tejados observando a Annie, se preguntaron si él también tenía la sensación de que algo iba mal, pero antes de poder hacer nada, Dave cayó en la cuenta "¡Atrás!" él y Mikasa se apartaron y subieron a uno de los edificios justo antes de que Annie rompiera las trampas con una de sus piernas.

Los soldados que se salvaron subieron a los tejados y Annie aprovechó para correr "¡Se ha liberado!" _"No me digas Mikasa"_ "¿Es que no había suficientes trampas o qué?" Hanji no entendía como pudo liberarse esta vez, habían utilizado casi el mismo número de trampas que la primera vez ¿esa pequeña variación había sido suficiente para que escapara? "¡Vamos, no dejéis que escape!" ordenó y los soldados restantes la empezaron a perseguir "¡Dave, Mikasa!" era Armin que se había acercado a ellos mientras continuaban persiguiéndola "Armin ¿Dónde está Eren?" Mikasa fue la primera en preguntar "No ha podido transformarse. Tendremos que encargarnos nosotros" "Supongo que tendrás otro plan" Dave conocía lo suficiente a su amigo para saber que siempre se le ocurrían planes cuando lo necesitaban "Sin las trampas, Eren es el único que puede vencer a Annie, pero si le conseguimos algo más de tiempo, quizá se transforme" "¿Cómo? Mientras Annie pueda endurecer la piel, las cuchillas son inútiles" "Vosotros podéis, lo habéis hecho antes. Sois muy rápidos" Dave y Mikasa se miraron unos segundos, asintieron y aceleraron. Le conseguiría a Eren algo más de tiempo, fuera cómo fuera.

Todos los exploradores que quedaban perseguían a Annie, pero no eran capaces de cortarla con sus hojas. Annie lanzó escombros de los edificios a los que golpeaba para frenarles. Todos los soldados se alejaron un poco, pero Dave y Mikasa esquivaron los escombros y se acercaron a Annie, era su oportunidad. Dave fue el primero en atacar, con un movimiento rápido, le hizo un corte en el brazo izquierdo, pero Annie ya conocía sus movimientos y, cuando intentó alejarse, intentó atraparle con la mano. Dave reaccionó rápido, consiguió esquivarla y aterrizó en un tejado cercano. Mikasa no dudo e intentó cortar a Annie pero esta se anticipó. Mikasa intentó alejarse, pero Annie consiguió darla una patada. Si bien el golpe no la dio directamente, sí que consiguió lanzarla contra el suelo y la dejó inconsciente "¡Mikasa!" gritó Dave que no tuvo tiempo para esquivar el puñetazo de Annie.

Varios trozos de tejado cayeron a la calle junto con Dave y Annie siguió corriendo y los demás exploradores la empezaron a perseguir de nuevo. Armin quería ver si Mikasa y Dave estaban bien, pero tenía que centrarse en Annie. De todos modos, sabía que los únicos que podían sobrevivir a eso eran ellos, tenía que confiar.

Dave no podía creerse la suerte que tenía. El puñetazo de Annie no le aplastó de milagro y no se había hecho nada en la caída, pero sí que le volvió a doler la cabeza y ahora estaba cubierto de polvo "Maldita sea" dijo mientras aún seguía en el suelo y miraba a Annie alejarse. Dave no tardó mucho en reincorporarse y corrió hacia Mikasa para ver cómo estaba "Mikasa" la llamó cuando estuvo a su lado, pero esta no respondía. La cogió de la muñeca y suspiró al notar el pulso _"Algo es algo"_ "Mikasa ¿puedes oírme?" Dave la sacudió levemente y Mikasa comenzó a despertar. Sin decir nada, Mikasa comenzó a levantarse, pero Dave se lo impidió "Eh, tranquila. Te has llevado un buen golpe" Mikasa no le respondió, solo se agarró el hombro donde antes se había llevado el golpe, ahora le dolía más. Dave le apartó la mano y empezó a mirarla el brazo, a parte de una pequeña herida por la que sangraba, no tenía nada más "Tenemos que darnos prisa" dijo Mikasa que, pese a la distancia, oía todos los destrozos que estaba causando Annie al igual que Dave "Si, lo sé, p-"

 _Trueno_

Una explosión acompañada de un rayo amarillo paró la conversación y los dos sabían perfectamente quien era "Eren" dijo Mikasa aliviada y Dave sonrió, ahora si tenían una oportunidad. Empezaron a escuchar unos fuertes pasos y Dave no dudó en coger a Mikasa y llevarla hasta uno de los tejados justo antes de que Eren pasara a toda velocidad, estaba demasiado enfadado para darse cuenta de que ellos estaban en mitad de la calle. Eren fue a toda velocidad y golpeó a Annie con tanta fuerza que salió despedida a uno de los edificios, destruyéndolo en el acto. Annie no tuvo tiempo de levantarse cuando Eren se dispuso a atacarla de nuevo, estaba muy furioso "¿Lista para acabar con esto?" preguntó Dave mientras se remangaba las mangas de su camisa "Si, vamos"

 _ **En el muro Rose:**_

El pueblo estaba tranquilo. Los niños jugaban entre ellos y los 'adultos', ya que el mayor de ellos tenía dieciséis años, realizaban diferentes tareas, hacer la colada, cortar leña, cuidar de los pequeños y los dos únicos ancianos que había, ese tipo de cosas.

Uno de los chicos, de no más de quince años, estaba cortando leña y otra chica de su edad se acercó para recoger la leña que había cortado "Creo que ya es suficiente" le dijo "Puede, pero quiero asegurarme de-" "¡Connor ha vuelto!" gritó un chico mientras se acercaba corriendo "¡Es Connor!" repitió feliz y todos se acercaron a recibirle.

Connor apareció unos segundos después montado en su caballo y todos empezaron a celebrarlo "Me alegra que hayas vuelto" dijo el chico "Tenemos que dejar la fiesta para luego ¡Chicos, escucharme todos!" todos pararon de celebrar y miraron a Connor confundidos "Coger todo lo necesario, montar los caballos y seguirme" ordenó sin rodeos "¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó alguien "El muro Rose ha caído, tenemos que evacuar ya" "¡¿Qué!?" todos se sorprendieron y se asustaron "¿Los titanes vendrán?" dijo un niño asustado y varios de ellos empezaron a llorar. Los mayores intentaron consolarlos, pero era en vano. Connor tenía que conseguir que le obedecieran, este era su pueblo y su familia, si no les evacuaba lo antes posible, podrían morir "Chicos, escucharme" pero nadie le hizo caso "¡Eh!" gritó más fuerte y todos le volvieron a mirar "Tenéis miedo, lo sé, yo también estoy asustado, pero no podemos sucumbir al miedo. Tenemos que permanecer unidos y salir de aquí lo antes posible "Pe-pero Connor, tendremos que irnos al muro interior y ya sabemos lo que pasó la última vez" dijo un niño de ocho años "Lo sé. Mirar, esto no va a ser fácil, pero ya lo superamos una vez y lo conseguiremos de nuevo. Si cuidamos los unos de los otros lo conseguiremos, lo sé" todo el pueblo seguía muy asustado, pero Connor les convenció para seguir a delante "Dirígenos" dijo un chico y los demás asintieron.

"Que los niños y los ancianos vayan en el carro, los mayores irán detrás y los demás en el medio. Yo iré delante ¡Vamos!" todos obedecieron de inmediato y empezaron a moverse. Dos de los mayores ayudaron a los ancianos, el resto de ellos ayudaron a los pequeños a subir al carro y los demás prepararon los caballos. Los que consideraban mayores eran los que tenían dieciséis y quince años. Los pequeños tenían menos de ocho años y los demás eran los que estaban entre esas edades, es decir, entre catorce y nueve años.

"¿Puedo ir contigo Connor?" preguntó Jhon, el niño más pequeño de todos, solo tenía cinco años, era un bebe cuando el muro María cayó "Claro Jhony, vamos" Connor pensaba que era mejor que se quedara en el carro, pero no había tiempo para discutir y en el fondo quería que Jhon, o Jhony como le llamaban, estuviera a su lado. Connor le ayudó a subir al caballo, colocó a Jhony delante de él y fue a la salida del pueblo. Al llegar vio a dos de los mayores ayudando a los niños que faltaban "Bien hecho gente. Preparaos, nos vamos" "Connor" era una de las ancianas que ya estaba en el carro "¿Ves? Te dije que valías para liderarnos" Connor sonrió levemente y se colocó delante del grupo "Connor, estamos listos" "Bien, vámonos" Connor le dio unos golpes a su caballo para que empezara a galopar y el carro, dirigido por uno de los mayores, y los demás montados a caballo comenzaron a seguirle. Tenían que darse prisa.

 _ **En el distrito**_ _ **Stohess:**_

Las cosas no iban muy bien en el distrito. Si, Eren se había transformado y podía luchar contra Annie, pero gran parte del distrito estaba destruido, muchos civiles habían muerto y Annie tenía cierta ventaja sobre Eren.

El cuerpo de exploración mantenía cierta distancia con Annie y Eren para evitar que les aplastaran pero también estaban listos para capturar a Annie si Eren la derrotaba.

"Vamos" Dave y Mikasa se habían quedado atrás debido al ataque de Annie, pero aún no se iban a rendir. Estaban a un par de calles de Eren y Annie cuando una onda expansiva les obligó a detenerse, la fuerza de los dos era muy destructiva "Si esto no acaba ya, destruirán la ciudad entera" dijo Dave al ver que la onda destruyó algunas ventanas y un par de edificios "No hay elección, vamos" _"Eso es lo que me preocupa"_

Desde la distancia, vieron como Annie volvía a huir mientras que Eren estaba en el suelo, completamente destrozado "¡Eren!" Mikasa se disponía a ir con él pero Dave se lo impidió "Annie está huyendo" "Pero-" "Eren estará bien. Puede regenerarse, ya lo sabes. No podemos permitirnos que Annie huya" a Mikasa no le hacía mucha gracia dejar a Eren solo, pero Dave tenía razón "Vamos" ordenó y los dos empezaron a perseguir a Annie junto a los demás exploradores, necesitaban un plan para detener a Annie.

Annie se dirigía a uno de los muros dispuesta a escalarlo, pero un fuerte rugido le llamó la atención. Al girar la cabeza vio a Eren corriendo hacia ella sin una pierna. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo y Eren la agarró por el cuello y la tiró al suelo, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo. Mikasa y Dave no tardaron en unirse a los demás exploradores en un edificio cercano y Mikasa se dispuso a ayudar a Eren pero Dave volvió a impedírselo "No. No creo que sea buena idea" "Tiene razón, es posible que Eren no pueda reconocerte" esta vez fue Hanji, que terminó de convencer a Mikasa.

Eren y Annie reanudaron la pelea, pero esta vez Eren estaba ganando. Estaba aprovechando toda la rabia de su interior para derrotar a Annie. Pero no era suficiente, Annie consiguió apartar a Eren, lanzándolo contra una de las casas, y comenzó a escalar el muro para escapar.

Eren no se quedó quieto y volvió a lanzarse sobre Annie para intentar detenerla. Annie volvió a darle una patada para alejarlo y Mikasa y Dave aprovecharon esos segundos para acercarse y cortarle los dedos a Annie y así hacer que cayera al suelo.

Eren no dudó y se abalanzó sobre ella. Le dio varios puñetazos que provocaron que perdiera algunas partes de su cuerpo y no pudo moverse más, pero Eren no había acabado y la mordió a la altura del cuello, dejando a Annie al descubierto y se disponía a comérsela "¡Eren!" "¡Para Eren!" gritaron Mikasa y Dave, pero Eren no les escuchó.

Todos creían que Eren se comería a Annie, pero se quedó quieto unos segundos, sin hacer nada, hasta que unos rayos azules comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de Annie y el suyo y el de Eren se comenzaron a fusionar "Tenemos que sacarlo" dijo Dave y él y Mikasa bajaron del muro y se acercaron a Eren, pero alguien se les adelantó y sacó a Eren del cuerpo del titán, era Levi.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde la batalla contra Annie y las cosas parecían haberse calmado, de momento. La policía militar estaba recogiendo los cadáveres y los altos mandos estaban interrogando al cuerpo de exploración.

Pero la misión no había sido un éxito. Cuando pusieron a Eren a salvo, fueron a buscar a Annie pero esta se había cristalizado y nada podía atravesar esa coraza. Cuando vieron los resultados, todos los soldados se apenaron bastante. Habían capturado a Annie, es verdad, pero esta no les contaría nada y habían muerto demasiados civiles y soldados a cambio de nada. Otra vez, todo su esfuerzo fue en vano.

Dave estaba dando una vuelta por la base acompañado de un alto cargo de la policía militar, que de hecho era un conocido suyo "Menudos días llevas chico" "Si señor" "Vamos chico, solo estamos tu y yo, no hace falta que seas tan formal" "Vale, señor Maki" Dave no intentaba ser formal con un alto cargo, pero siempre le había llamado así "Supongo que no se puede perder las viejas costumbres" "Supongo que no"

Cuando la misión había acabado, varios soldados apuntaron sus armas contra Armin, Mikasa, Dave y Eren. Se los iban a llevar para interrogarlos cuanto antes y apresar a Eren, pero ese hombre apareció y detuvo a los soldados. Ordenó que llevaran a Mikasa, Armin y Eren a una habitación en le cuartel para que descansaran y le dijo a Dave que le acompañara para dejar su equipo y dar una vuelta.

Ese hombre era Caden Maki, aparte de ser un alto cargo de la policía, era un antiguo habitante de su pueblo natal y el padre de Alice "¿Cómo está Jack?" "El médico dijo que vivirá pero aún es pronto para saber si volverá a pelear ¿Qué tal está Emily?" Dave no quería seguir hablando de Jack, todavía estaba afectado por lo ocurrido. Emily era la hija mayor de Caden, tenía la edad de Connor "Igual que siempre, con ganas de ayudar a los demás y de ver el mundo. Ella y Alice eran iguales en esas dos cosas" pese a que Caden tenía una sonrisa, se notaba que el recuerdo de su difunta hija le atormentaba "Alice siempre me hacía reír y me protegía, era muy buena persona. La echo de menos" "Lo sé, tu colgante lo dice todo" Dave sonrió cuando recordó como Alice le dio a él y Jack los colgantes "Yo también la echo de menos, todos los días. Se fue de este mundo muy pronto" "Si" ambos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras continuaron caminando durante unos minutos.

"No era mi intención que esta conversación fuera dolorosa. Solo quería saber cómo estabas" "Estoy bien señor Maki, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias" "Ya lo veo" volvieron a caer en un silencio cómodo, no necesitaban estar hablando todo el día para sentirse cómodos. Cuando vivían en el pueblo, les gustaba andar en silencio "Emily preguntó por ti" "¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?" "Cuando Jack nos dijo en una carta que estabas vivo, ella me pidió que contactara contigo ¿Jack no te dijo nada de eso?" "No, siempre estábamos muy ocupados con el entrenamiento" "En resumen, cuando Jack te vio, nos mandó una carta a nosotros y otra al pueblo. Nosotros nos alegramos de saber que estabas vivo y estoy seguro de que el resto del pueblo también. No pude contactar contigo durante estos años, pero créeme que no fue por falta de ganas. Cuando supe que ibas a esta e Stohess, Emily me pidió que te mandara recuerdos" "No la he visto desde… bueno, aquello, ni a ella ni al resto. Espero conseguir un permiso de unos días y hacer una visita" "Estoy seguro de que ella y los demás se alegraran"

"Dave" escucharon una voz detrás de ellos y vieron a Moblit "Señor" dijo saludando a Caden "Lamento interrumpir pero-" "No te preocupes, yo ya me iba. Nos vemos chico" dijo poniendo una mando en el hombro de Dave "Por favor, dele recuerdos a Emily" "Claro. Cuídate" "Igualmente señor Maki"

"¿Necesita algo Moblit?" preguntó cuándo Caden se marchó "En realidad, tengo que darte algo" dijo mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo "Hanji quería dártelos en persona, pero está muy ocupada y me pidió dártelos en su lugar" Moblit le dio dos insignias de las alas de la libertad. Una de ellas estaba un poco desgastada y la otra estaba algo más dañada, incluso tenía unos arañazos "Eran de tus padres" esa noticia le pilló desprevenido "El más desgatado era el de tu padre. Ellos y Hanji eran muy buenos amigos, incluso salvaron la vida de Hanji un par de veces. Cuando supo que ibas a alistarte, quiso dártelos, pero no pudo encontrar el momento adecuado" Dave necesitó unos segundos para poder decir algo "¿Tu les llegaste a conocer?" "Me temo que no. Pero si he escuchado todas las historias que otros soldados contaban sobre ellos. Parecían buenas personas" "Lo eran, las mejores. Gracias Mobilt, muchas gracias" "No hay problema. Tengo que seguir con mi trabajo. Hablamos luego" "Si. Dale las gracias a Hanji de mi parte"

La puesta de sol había empezado cuando la policía militar había terminado de hablar con todos los soldados. Ahora solo les faltaba Erwin, el cual estaban interrogando ahora.

Dave había sido interrogado hace un rato y ahora estaba apoyado en una columna mientras seguía mirando las insignias que le había dado Moblit. Desde hace mucho tiempo intentaba apartar a sus padres de su mente, pero siempre había alguien o algo que le recordaba a ellos. Sin ir más lejos, Agro era la yegua de su madre y cada vez que la veía le recordaba a sus padres, justo como lo hacía las insignias. Lo bueno es que ahora tenía algo físico de sus padres.

"Hola Dave" Dave apartó su mirada y vio a Armin acercarse a él "Ey Armin ¿ya te han dejado tranquilo?" "Sí. Acaban de hablar con Jean y conmigo, solo queda el comandante" dijo Armin mientras se ponía a su lado "Lo sé" "¿Quien era el hombre con el que te fuiste?" "El señor Maki, es alguien de mi pueblo. Sabía que era de la policía militar pero no esperaba encontrármelo hoy"

Dave volvió su mirada a las insignias y, antes de poder guardarlas, Armin las vio "¿Y eso?" "Me las ha dado Moblit. Dijo que eran de mis padres" "Oh" Armin no quería presionar a Dave, sabía que el tema de sus padres era muy delicado para él "¿Sabes? No me extraña que la más dañada era la de mi padre. Él siempre era el primero en arriesgarse por alguien del equipo sin importarle su bien estar. Eso siempre sacaba de sus casillas a mi madre" era la primera vez que Dave hablaba de sus padres con una sonrisa de verdad y algo de nostalgia en vez de tristeza y Armin no iba a pararlo "Eso me recuerda a alguien" dijo con una sonrisa y Dave mantuvo la suya "Si, supongo que entre la inteligencia de mi madre y la inconsciencia de mi padre, me quedé con la inconsciencia" "Bueno, esa inconsciencia ha hecho que salvaras muchas vidas" "Si, me alegro de conservar algo de ellos" "¿Qué conservas de tu madre?" "Su capacidad de parar las peleas. Algo que he tenido que utilizar varias veces" dijo medio riéndose "Y que lo digas"

Ambos cayeron en un silencio cómodo mientras miraban a puesta de sol "Nunca habías hablado de tus padres de esta manera" fue Armin el que rompió el silencio "Lo sé. Desde hace años intento no pensar todo el día en mis padres y en lo que ocurrió pero me he dado cuenta de que uno no puede escapar de su pasado. Todo el rato, día tras día, pienso en ellos" ambos volvieron a caer un un silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Dave lo rompió "Armin, estoy harto de pensar en la muerte de mis padres, de pensar que podría haber hecho para salvarlos, de tener siempre la misma pesadilla. No puedo cambiar el pasado y no puedo anclarme en él, tengo que aceptarlo y superarlo. Ellos no hubieran querido que me torturara yo solo con lo que ocurrió"

"Tienes razón" dijo Armin unos segundos después "No podemos vivir en el pasado. Nunca creí que te escucharía hablar así" "Hombre Armin, yo también pienso de vez en cuando" "Muy de vez en cuando" "Ja ja"

"¡El muro Rose ha caído!" después de esas palabras, todo fue a peor.


End file.
